Así Empezó todo
by Rukkiaa
Summary: Renji pasea de noche por los alrededores de la mansion Kuchiki,descubriendo asi los sentimientos de cierta persona...RenjixByakuya,HisagixKira,IkkakuxYumichika.OoC,Muy Romantico y momentos Ichiruki.
1. Los primeros pensamientos

_Pues aqui subi mi historia,que ya tengo en Amor Yaoi tambien,espero que os guste,las parejas principales son RenjixByakuya,HisagixKira e IkkakuxYumichika,habra momentos Ichiruki XD_

_Bleach no me pertenece ni hago esto con animo de lucro,es del dios Tite Kubo._

**Los primeros pensamientos**

Renji estaba bastante aburrido,Hisagi e Ikkaku se retrasaban y ya se estaba empezando a enfadar,no dejaba de pensar que seguramente se habrían bebido el sake antes de llegar al lugar de reunión y que estaban borrachos sin él,así que bastante indignado se dispuso a ir a su encuentro y dando por echo que si los encontraba bebidos les golpearía pero bien.

Para él era un fastidio,se suponía que de vez en cuando quedaría con sus amigos y pasarían un rato agradable,pero cuando ocurrían cosas así se avanzo unos pasos cuando oyó a Ikkaku que evidentemente se notaba que estaba borracho.

-Pues me da igual lo que digas,yo si lo haría-La voz de Ikkaku resonaba y sacó a Renji de dudas,estaba ebrio.

-No tienes lo que hay que tener Madarame....te faltan...agallas-le respondía Hisagi casi en susurro.

-Agallas ¿¿¿a mí???-el shinigami estaba bastante alterado y parecía que iba a sacar su zanpakutoh en cualquier momento y ponerse a pelear con el moreno.

Ikkaku se disponía a sacar su arma pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Shuuhei que miraba atónito tras de él y pálido,tragó saliva y se giró,allí estaba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que claramente decía ''os voy a matar''.Sin esperar que el teniente de el 6º escuadrón reaccionara salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo,dejando tras de sí un rastro de polvo.

-Tsk....menudo fastidio,siempre lo mismo...-Renji estaba molesto,de verdad que sí,aunque no fuera lo mejor del mundo le gustaba estar con sus amigos,pasaban unas horas juntos,reían,peleaban,cantaban,lloraban....en fin,tendría que olvidarse de beber esa noche y comenzó a pasear durante largo rato sin rumbo fijo.

Anduvo durante media hora y llego a la mansión Kuchiki,se quedo contemplando los muros que la rodeaban y sin saber porque de un salto se subió a este viendo el jardín de la mansión rodeada de cerezos y el pequeño lago donde estaban las adoradas carpas de su capitán,debido a su aburrimiento o tal vez a que no había nadie,comenzó a recorrer el muro rodeando toda la casa,cuando torció una de las esquinas casi pierde el equilibro,sin haberse dado cuenta,la imagen que veía le ruborizó,el primer impuso que tubo era el de saltar a la calle y desaparecer,pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Es hermoso....-lo dijo sin querer,su boca se abrió sola y el sonido brotó de sus labios casi sin percatarse,rápidamente se tapó la boca no fuera que le traicionase nuevamente,afortunadamente el objeto de su admiración no advirtió en su presencia,o al menos no parecia haberlo hecho.

La visión que el pelirrojo estaba contemplando era a su capitán Byakuya Kuchiki,en propias palabras o más bien pensamientos de su teniente,más hermoso que nunca.

Renji sabía que su capitán acostumbraba a dar paseos nocturnos alrededor de su mansión,pero sinceramente nunca lo había visto realizando dicha actividad,ni había sentido interés en hacerlo,ahora se arrepentía.

Sin saber porque no podía dejar de mirarlo,su andar pausado y tranquilo,sus ojos semicerrados y su cabello suelto sin los adornos característicos que siempre lo acompañaban,ondulando libremente al ritmo de la ligera brisa que les lo que más llamaba la atención del pelirrojo era que Byakuya llevaba una ligera bata blanca muy fina que marcaba claramente su figura,e inexplicablemente hacia poner a Renji nerviosísimo y que el rubor de sus mejillas no se desvaneciera.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí de pie sobre el muro observando a su capitán,se le antojó esconderse pero no quería hacer ruido,y agacharse súbitamente denotaría movimiento que seria fácilmente captado por Byakuya,sentía como su respiración era más lenta procurando que fuera silenciosa,le estaba doliendo el pecho de reprimir tanto aire y decidió que se iba a marchar aunque sea para devolverle a sus pulmones lo que tanto necesitaban,no sin antes dejar como nota mental que iba a volver a observar la hermosa estampa nocturna con la que se estaba deleitando.

Se decidió a saltar,pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada oyó una voz familiar.

-¿Ya te vas Renji?-el capitán parecía disgustado.

Abarai de la impresión perdió el equilibro,lo que provocó que cayera del muro dando de bruces contra el césped del jardín,cuando levanto la vista observó los pies descalzos de su capitán justo delante de el,se sintió muy avergonzado por lo ocurrido y cuando se arrodilló vio que Byakuya le tendía amablemente una mano para ayudarle a levantarse,Renji sin saber porque sintió que se ruborizaba nuevamente ''¿por qué?'',no podía mirar a su taichou a la cara,seguía ahí inmóvil arrodillado frente a el y le parecía que esa mano que le estaba tendiendo le llevaría al mismo cielo.

Renji estaba confundido,no sabia que le estaba pasando,técnicamente el ''odiaba'' a su capitán,bueno no odio,admiración,bueno no admiración....por lo visto estaba sintiendo otra cosa hacia el....amor.....no!! eso no podía ser,imposible,para empezar ambos eran hombres,y él estaba casi convencido de que si quería a alguien era a Rukia....pero...¿la amaba?,no sabia responder a esa pregunta y un fugaz pensamiento le decía que si no la sabia contestar era porque no la amaba y punto,que esa respuesta debe salir de desechó lo que le estaba agobiando,pensar tanto no le gustaba,pero había una cosa clara,le pasaba algo y tenia que ver con un Kuchiki y no precisamente la pequeña de dicha familia.

-¿Estas bien?-Byakuya seguía tendiendo su mano a su teniente mientras le miraba con cara de confusión.

Renji de un salto se puso de pie mientras se frotaba la cabeza como muestra de lo avergonzado que estaba-Ta..taichou si estoy bien....yo.....lo siento no pretendía interrumpirle-Abarai quería morirse,¿por qué no le podía mirar a la cara?¿era por miedo a una regañina?¿era porque no sabia que excusa poner de su presencia en esa casa?.....o era...¿por qué si le miraba no sabia de lo que iba a ser capaz?....

-Renji...-Byakuya rompió el silencio que se había formado,su voz seguía teniendo un fondo melancólico-no interrumpiste nada....simplemente pensaba....en....-Renji notaba nerviosismo en la voz de su capitán y no pudo evitarlo,dirigió la mirada hacia él,estaba muy cerca,podía oler la dulce fragancia que emanaba su cuerpo y atisbo un ligero rubor en las mejillas del decidió a hablar él.

-¿En que pensaba taichou?-Sentía curiosidad,así era él,un cotilla.

-En....ti Renji....


	2. Tú eres tonto!

**Tu eres tonto!!**

-En....ti Renji....-Byakuya lo dijo con cierto titubeo y desvió la mirada,pero pareció relajarse al soltar semejante declaración.

Abarai estaba atonito,¿qué significaba eso?¿pensaba en él?¿por qué?¿acaso había hecho algo mal?,inexplicablemente comenzó a temblar,las piernas no le respondían,no sabia que le estaba pasando,en infinitas ocasiones había estado frente a su capitán y había estado completamente normal,pero tal vez lo que le acababa de decir y la posible inminencia de una regañina por parte de su taichou por algún error que hubiera podido cometer le provocaban esas sensaciones.

-Olvídalo Renji....es tarde ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?ordenaré que te preparen el cuarto de invitados-Byakuya le dio la espalda al pelirrojo y se retiró de su vista antes de que este le pudiera contestar.

El teniente del 6º escuadrón estaba de piedra,no solo no le había regañado por nada sino que además le invitaba a dormir en la mansión Kuchiki,realmente le agradaba la idea de quedarse y siguió los pasos de su capitán,se topó con uno de los sirvientes que le guió hasta la habitación donde pasaría la noche,y Renji entró.Lo que el no sabia es que no podría pegar ojo.

Sin saber porque durante toda la noche no dejó de pensar en lo que su capitán le había dicho,analizaba el tono en que lo decía una y otra vez,así como su rostro al decirlo con el ligero rubor en sus mejillas,algo que,dicho sea de paso,nunca había visto en Byakuya Kuchiki,jamas pensó que ese hombre se ruborizase por algo,pero ¿por qué?.

Ya era por la mañana y se seguía devanando los sesos mientras desayunaba junto a otros shinigamis que hablaban animadamente,aunque para el pelirrojo el se encontraba solo en esa habitación dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo sin importarle nada de alrededor,para colmo de males tenia muchísimo sueño y unas espantosas ojeras adornaban su rostro haciendo juego con sus tatuajes.

Hisagi entró con una bandeja repleta de comida y distinguió el pelo rojizo entre la multitud de comensales,así que se acercó a su amigo rezando para que no le riñera por lo de la noche anterior,cuando llego a la altura de este se sentó a su lado viendo la mala cara que cuando se acomodó junto a él el pelirrojo no reacciono se decidió a hablarle.

-Renji....esto....perdona por lo de ayer,traigo comida para los dos en señal de paz-Hisagi mientras decía esto acercaba la bandeja a la cara del tatuado,pero este ni se inmutaba,así que le hablo nuevamente-Renji! ¿que te pasa?.

Abarai por fin reaccionó y vio a su amigo,cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Shuuhei se alegró mucho y una sonrisa prominente asomo en su cara.

-Menos mal Hisagi....tengo que hablar de esto con alguien y que me saque de dudas-La cara del moreno era un poema,era una mezcla de duda y miedo,que en su rostro causaba cierta risa,pero el pelirrojo ávido de desahogarse lo paso por alto y continuo hablando-anoche...

Un ruido muy fuerte los sobresalto a ambos,alguien había depositado bruscamente una zanpakutoh en la mesa justo frente al dúo y nada más ver el arma se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Ikkaku.

-¿que estáis cuchicheando?-decía mientras se sentaba junto a Abarai-¿es algo importante?

-Renji me estaba contando algo que necesitaba aclarar...¿no ves la cara que tiene? seguro que no había pensado tanto en algo jamas-ante este comentario que provocó la risa del calvito,el pelirrojo golpeó la cabeza del moreno haciendo que este se arrepintiera en el acto de lo que había dicho.

-¿así que el hombre mono piensa?-Ikkaku soltó la broma obvia haciendo que Hisagi estallase en risotadas y que Renji se pusiera rojo como un tomate de la rabia.

-Esta bien no os contaré nada panda de idiotas-el pelirrojo se iba a levantar furioso,pero el moreno le í que se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a hablar.

Les contó lo que había hecho la noche anterior cuando ellos se dieron a la fuga y lo que paso en la mansión Kuchiki cuando él cayó al jardín, finalmente, les dijo el último comentario de su capitán y espero a que sus compañeros contestaran y le sacaran de dudas con respecto al significado.

La reacción no se hizo esperar mucho,Hisagi estaba ruborizado e Ikkaku con cara de enfado dio un grito que resonó por toda la estancia-Tú eres tonto!!

Renji estaba confundido,¿por qué le decía eso? ¿acaso el sabia el significado de lo que le había dicho su capitán?si era así,tenia que decírselo-No soy tonto ¿por qué me llamas eso? ¿sabes lo que me estaba diciendo Kuchiki taichou?

Hisagi habló-Renji está muy claro-continuaba ruborizado y de vez en cuando echaba tímidas miradas al suelo,parecía que el comprendía al capitán por algún motivo que el pelirrojo no podía entender.

-Renji!!-Ikkaku parecía muy furioso y a la vez excitado-esta clarísimo pero solo un tonto como tu no se da cuenta,¿de verdad crees que pensaba en ti porque hiciste algo mal?...hay que ser imbécil,si piensas en la situación en todo su contexto esta más que claro que tu capitán está enamorado de ti Renji....-cuando termino de decir esto,volteo su cara como avergonzado.

Abarai no se lo podía creer,recapacitó un poco lo que acababa de escuchar y se dio cuenta de que tenia sentido,el rubor de su capitán y la forma en que apartó la mirada cuando le dijo que pensaba en el......si.....tenia sentido....-pero soy un hombre....-otra vez su boca obraba por su cuenta y al ver la cara de sus amigos se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-¿tienes algún problema con eso?-Ikkaku se levantó airado de la mesa y levanto su puño contra el pelirrojo que se quedó paralizado de la impresión,Hisagi se incorporó para detener lo que pudiera pasar pero entonces se quedó quieto y abrió la boca en señal de asombro.

-Madarame...tu...-parece que el moreno había descubierto algo y tenia la clave para descifrar la reacción tan extraña de su compañero,y en baja voz dijo-¿estás enamorado de un hombre?-al hacer esta pregunta en la voz de Hisagi había cierto toque de ¿esperanza?.Renji puso los ojos como platos y también esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

-y que si así fuera....soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca-Ikkaku se volvió a sentar y seguía colorado,pero esta vez no de rabia,sino más bien de un ligero pudor que le daba el haberlo soltado delante de sus se volvió a sentar,parecía bastante contento y Renji no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión,el calvito siguió hablando-Yumichika.....amo a Yumichika y estamos juntos....claro que era un secreto,hasta ahora-al decir esto último miro a sus compañeros,tal vez esperando aprobación o solo para ver como reaccionaban ante la noticia de su hasta ahora oculta relación.

Hisagi no dijo nada pero asintió con la cabeza denotando cierto orgullo por el valor de su amigo al soltar semejante declaración abiertamente,y sintió una punzada al ver que realmente todos tenían razón,el debía ser más valiente,y se propuso ser como Ikkaku,echarle valor y hacer lo que durante tanto tiempo deseaba y no se atrevía,se levantó rápidamente y se despidió de sus dos amigos que le miraban confusos,salio corriendo del lugar,iba a hacerlo fuera como fuera.

Renji por su parte tras ver como se iba el moreno,seguía en silencio,había recibido dos impactantes comunicados en poco tiempo y debía asimilarlos,primero la relación de Ikkaku con Yumichika,de la que tras varios segundos pensando se dio cuenta de que era más que evidente de los sentimientos de esos dos,por lo que no le extrañaba que hubieran acabado juntos y por otro lado le invadió la incertidumbre de que si su capitán lo amaba....¿que sentía el por Byakuya Kuchiki?,ensimismado estaba en esto cuando su compañero le hablo sacándole del trance.

-Debes saber lo que sientes Renji,si él te dijo eso esperara alguna reacción por tu parte,un sí o un no....es evidente que tú tienes dudas,eso es bueno,significa que no tienes claro tus sentimientos hacia tu capitán,yo por mi parte solo te puedo decir que el amor es maravilloso sobre todo cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela-se levantó de la silla,cogió su zanpakutoh y añadió una última cosa con tono pícaro-además piensa que si tu capitán está enamorado de ti ahora mismo tienes a tu superior a tus pies-le dedico una sonrisa traviesa al pelirrojo y se marchó de allí.

Abarai empezó a agobiarse y salio de la habitación donde aun quedaban varios shinigamis riendo y comiendo como animales,comenzó a caminar por la sociedad de almas,y a mitad de camino a ninguna parte se encontró con Rukia en actitud cariñosa con pequeña al ver a su amigo se apartó del pelinaranja y se acercó a el intentando disimular lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Kurosaki.

-Renji!!-dijo con alegría mientras le abrazaba-me alegro de verte,aunque tienes mala cara ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Si Rukia,siento haber interrumpido me voy-al decir esto hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano a Ichigo que lo miraba con cierta tristeza.

Continuo caminando ensimismado en sus pensamientos,cuando se detuvo con cara de asombro,acababa de ver a Rukia y a Ichigo casi a punto de besarse y ni se inmutó,¿qué demonios le pasaba?,creía que si en cualquier momento eso ocurría mataría al pelinaranja con tanta furia que su cadáver quedaría irreconocible hasta por su mismísimo padre,pero no,había confirmado que entre ellos dos había algo y no le importaba en absoluto,¿qué significaba?realmente se sentía tonto,Ikkaku le había abierto los ojos con respecto a los sentimientos de Byakuya y se dio cuenta de que no podía sacar nada en claro por sí pensamiento paso por su mente un instante pero lo suficientemente importante como para que se quedara allí y lo llevase a cabo,ir a ver a su capitá sola idea de esto le hizo ponerse de los nervios,tal vez eso era buena señal como decía su amigo de la 11ª división.

Rápidamente llego a la puerta del despacho de su capitán,cuando iba a abrirla,escucho que dentro había alguien más con él,su voz le era familiar,pero con ese tono tan insinuante no la habia escuchado jamas,tras varios minutos cayo en la cuenta,era Zaraki Kenpachi....


	3. El momento de Hisagi

**El momento de Hisagi**

Era un poco absurdo lo que estaba haciendo,corría sin saber hacia donde exactamente,fue a su escuadrón a ver si le veía pero no hubo suerte,fue a más escuadrones pero tampoco,busco a Matsumoto a ver si estaba con ella pero esta dormía sobre la mesa babeando ligeramente y musitando cosas inaudibles.

Empezaba a impacientarse,no podía haberse evaporado,debía encontrarlo aprovechando el arranque de valor que le había salido de repente,cuando pensaba que había desaparecido de la Sociedad de almas por fin pudo verle en la lejanía,Hisagi sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho,no le dio importancia,ya que siempre que le veía o estaba a su lado era la sensación habitual.

De cuando se dio cuenta Hisagi Shuuhei que amaba a esa persona,no sabria sí,lo amaba,el simple echo de verle,estar con él,hablarle,sentir su presencia eran todo su mundo,muchas veces despertó en medio de sueños insinuantes con el ser que le volvía loco,solo decir su nombre le provocaba una ráfaga de sentimientos indescriptibles,en definitiva,el que le traía de cabeza no era ni más ni menos que uno de sus mejores amigos,Kira Izuru.

Lo encontró durmiendo bajo un árbol,tenia un pequeño libro abierto entre las manos y respiraba placidamente,el moreno no pudo evitar pensar que se le veía muy bien,por lo que no quiso despertarlo y se sentó a su lado contemplando su rostro dormido,cogió el libro de la mano del rubio lo que hizo que al rozar su piel sintiera un chispazo recorrer su cuerpo,definitivamente todo Kira lo no dejaba de mirarlo,era como si lo viese por primera vez,como un niño con un juguete nuevo,le examinaba una y otra vez,memorizando mas detalles de su fisionomía ya tantas veces observada,pero con la duda de que se le olvidase algo,un detalle,un lunar,una peca,no quería que le faltase nada,porque así era el rubio,perfecto y como tal lo quería recordar en cada momento.

Hisagi tenia miedo,sí,no solo al rechazo por parte de Kira,sino a los sentimientos que podía sentir este aun hacia su ex capitán Gin Ichimaru,el moreno empezó a encontrarse mal,pensar en el zorro de pelo plateado le revolvía el estómago,solo recordar que Izuru lo paso mal por su culpa le daban ganas de asesinarlo,se recostó pegando su espalda al árbol y rozando su hombro desnudo con el del rubio que dormía sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Si supiera que él siente lo mismo por mí.....nunca más iba a sufrir,Ichimaru desaparecería de sus recuerdos,ya me encargaría de eso,de que fuera feliz-sintió un nudo en la garganta,cerro los ojos,el aire rozaba su piel y le hacia sentir escalofríos,o eso pensaba,porque al abrir los ojos tenia a Kira a escasos centímetros de su cara,mirá quedó de piedra.

-Hisagi-san....¿todo bien?-Izuru lo miraba confundido,y el moreno se empezó a poner rojo como un tomate,notaba la respiración del rubio en su cara y eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso,a duras penas pudo decir algo.

-Izuru.....sí,solo es que te vi dormido y no te quería despertar-definitivamente estaba al borde del infarto-ten tu libro-respiro algo aliviado,había salido bien del aprieto ¿verdad?

-Muchas gracias Hisagi-san!!-Kira sonrió y se separó del moreno,abrió el libro y le empezó a hablar de nuevo-estaba leyendo este cómic que me presto Kurosaki,esta muy interesante la verdad....escriben cosas curiosas en el mundo humano-el rubio parecía embelesado con sus paginas pero no más que Hisagi contemplándolo a él.

Shuuhei se armó de valor,cayo en la cuenta de que había venido por algo que si no hacia ahora,no haría nunca,así que se puso de pie y se situó junto a Kira,ligeramente a su ó en lo que había dicho Ikkaku tras la repuesta de Renji a aquello de ''pero...soy un hombre'',la reacción de su compañero del 11º escuadrón le lleno de alegría y el echo de que reconociera abiertamente lo que sentía por Yumichika mas aun,así que se dijo a sí mismo que si Madarame podía,el tambiéía escalofríos,pero la cara le ardía,esto era peor que luchar contra millones de un momento se paró a pensar en la reacción del rubio y si le decía que no,¿que haría el entonces?seguro que lloraba....no,eso no era de hombres,sufrir...seguramente,pero lagrimas....nunca,o eso quería la boca para hablar pero nuevamente Gin Ichimaru apareció en su cabeza.

Hisagi cerro la boca,presionó los labios,se estaba poniendo furioso,siempre lo mismo y por el mismo tipo,apretó el puño y cerró los ojos,sabia que en el caso de que Kira le rechazara por el pelo plata se iría el mismo a buscarle a ''Las Noches'' y lo mataría con sus propias ó esperar un poco para calmarse,así que se quedó quieto en el mismo sitio donde estaba,la ropa del rubio rozaba la suya debido a la acción del viento,lo que afortunadamente hizo que se calmara.

-Kira-kun....-una presión en el pecho apareció de repente,empezó a faltarle el aire ¿por qué?eran amigos,siempre hablaban y pasaban mucho tiempo vez el echo de sentir que de un momento a otro podría perder su amistad o por el contrario mejorarla,le hacían sentirse más nervioso que nunca y comenzó a sudar.

Izuru se giró hacia él,la distancia entre ambos volvía a ser muy corta pero no se daba por enterado-dime Hisagi-san-parecía que el rubio se había dado cuenta del estado de su amigo porque puso cara de preocupación-¿qué pasa?

Hisagi sentía que el mundo se caía a sus pies,no iba a poder decirle nada a Kira,todos tenían razón,no era valiente,no,para nada,su mayor sueño estaba frente a él,quería tocarle,besarle,hablarle....en definitiva,amarle,pero era un cobarde repetía una y otra vez que el ''no'' ya lo tenia,que no pasaba nada por intentarlo,que tal vez se llevase una sorpresa (esto último se lo imagino con el y Kira corriendo de la mano por el campo dando saltitos de alegría).....poco probable,aparte de cobarde era pesimista,muy pesimista.

Pero afortunadamente para él,Kira le seguía mirando,como escudriñándolo e intentando averiguar porque estaba en ese estado y que es lo que quería decirle,de repente sufrió una desconexión,su cerebro le decía una cosa pero su cuerpo ignorándole hacia otra,estaba sumido en esos ojos azules y cogió la mano de Izuru dulcemente,y lentamente la llevo hacia su pecho,el rubio se sobresaltó ante esta reacción,pero no aparto la mano en ningún momento,tal vez para averiguar porque el moreno hacia eso,aun así Hisagi se alegró de que no lo hubiera hecho,esperó pacientemente a que su boca pudiera emitir sonidos y por fin hablo.

-Kira-kun....yo...-no podía ¿por qué?,se odiaba a sí mismo,la ocasión era perfecta,debía hacerlo,era su momento,el momento de Hisagi,decidió continuar esperando que lo que dijese fuera coherente porque ya no era muy responsable de sus actos,cuando se disponía a seguir volvió a paralizarse,pero esta vez no era su culpa.

El rubio con claro gesto de preocupación y sin separar la mano del pecho del moreno,que aun le sostenía ahí,acerco la otra extremidad que tenia libre hacia la cara de Hisagi,se percató de como este abría mas los ojos en señal de asombro,pero el no podía evitar hacerlo ya que al tener la mano sobre su cuerpo noto como su corazón latía rápidamente,pensó que con eso lograría calmarlo,pobre inocente.

Shuuhei ya se veía en una camilla intentando ser salvado por la capitana Unohana,pero que le darian por muerto,vamos,que su corazón quedaba su vida pensó que Kira le tocaría de esa manera,lo soñó sí,pero vivirlo era diferente,notaba su piel sobre la suya,tan pálida,tan suave,deseó que el tiempo se detuviese y que ese momento fuera para él,la cruda realidad le puso los pies en el suelo.

-Hisagi-san...¿estas mal por algo?-se entristeció,Kira solo estaba preocupado por él,no tenia que ver con los sentimientos románticos que el se había imaginado í la mano del rubio de su pecho y se dio la vuelta apenado,noto que los ojos se le aguaban y se enfadó consigo mismo ''nada de llorar Shuuhei'',respiró hondo,rememoró el momento en que Izuru le toco el rostro y sonrió,se conformaba con estaba rindiendo.

-Kira-kun...¿me dejas leer contigo el cómic?....parecía interesante-La cara del rubio se relajó aliviado.

-Así que era eso Hisagi-san,¿no querías pedirme el cómic?pero hombre si lo podemos leer los dos,además apenas lo empecé-Kira se sentó nuevamente junto al árbol e hizo a Hisagi un gesto para que se sentara a su lado,en ese instante Shuuhei sentía que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra y que aunque no se pudiera declarar nunca,amaria por siempre a ese amigo,tan extraño,tan risueño,tan inocente,así era como le gustaba,así era como lo quería.Y mientras leían juntos bajo aquel testigo de la naturaleza,dio gracias por ese momento que estaban compartiendo,sin saber que el destino le tenia otra cosa reservada,pues sin darse cuenta una araña traviesa se estaba descolgando por una de las ramas en dirección a la pareja.....


	4. Bendita arañita

**Bendita arañita**

El cómic era bastante divertido y las imágenes que veían en él les provocaban incontables risas así como los diálogos,parecían dos chiquillos pues no dejaban de reírse y de vez en cuando a uno de los dos le daba por poner voz a uno de los personajes de la historieta e imitarlo ridículamente,lo que provocaba más carcajadas,la tarde estaba siendo deliciosa para ambos,que de vez en cuando paraban la lectura para hacer pequeños comentarios sobre esto y lo otro,esa y aquel...si es que en el fondo todos tenemos alma de marujas.

Cuando hubo pasado un rato considerable dejaron de leer y se quedaron mirando el follaje del árbol que se contoneaba con el viento de un lado a otro,había empezado a refrescar pero los dos se sentían tan a gusto que no querían romper el momento marchándose a ponerse bajo le comunicó a Kira que tenia algo de hambre,por lo que el rubio se ofreció a ir con el a por comida,se levantaron y se sacudieron las hubieron andado un par de pasos cuando Izuru histérico empezó a gritar.

-¡¡¡¡Tengo algo!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡quitamelooooo!!!!!!-gritaba y hacia aspavientos de un lado a otro,se revolvía en sí mismo como intentando alcanzar algo en su cuerpo que Hisagi no podía ver,asustado el moreno se acercó con cuidado de no llevarse un golpe,pero antes de que lo pudiera tocar vio que la cara de panico de Kira mostraba que se había hecho con el culpable de su el puño cerrado unos instantes y cuando lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que era una araña dio tal brinco y tal grito que en su huida se llevó por delante a Hisagi cayendo sobre él.

Hisagi se resintió,había dado con toda su espalda contra el suelo y....eso duele,puso cara de disgusto,todo paso tan rápido que no sabia porque estaba ahí,cuando abrió los ojos literalmente se murió,sintió como se le heló la sangre del cuerpo,su corazón se paralizó,no respiraba....estuvo así durante varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenia a Kira sobre él,este estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y parecía que algunas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos,tenia los puños tapándose la boca,estaba aterrado.Y todo eso ¿por qué? por una bendita araña,cuando Shuuhei recordó todo lo sucedido apenas hacia unos instantes deseo coger la araña y besarla,se la quedaría como mascota si no le fuera imposible volver a encontrarla entre tanta hierba.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron así,Kira no se movía y Hisagi solo con verlo de esa manera tampoco necesitaba hacerlo,era feliz,muy feliz,jamas lo había sido por fin el rubio salio de su estado poco a poco,fue abriendo los ojos,sabia perfectamente que estaba encima de Hisagi,pero no quería moverse,si esa araña volvía,el moreno le protegería,era eso,se sentía ahora se puso nervioso,no sabia como iba a reaccionar su amigo estando en esa postura y sobre él,eso sí,el no iba a apartarlo,si el no se quitaba el tampoco se levantarí su sorpresa Kira solo lo miraba y se sonrojó furtivamente ¿de veras? ¿o eran solo imaginaciones suyas?.

Ambos se miraban,se sentían,su respiración,su piel....era maravillosamente quería besarlo,era la oportunidad perfecta,y si Kira se enfadaba le echaría la culpa al golpe,diría que se dio en la cabeza y no sabia lo que hacia,cualquier cosa,pero debía hacerlo,la ocasión era esa y si su conciencia hubiese salido a la luz representada como un Hisagi ángel y un Hisagi demonio,seguramente ambos le habrían dicho al unísono ''hazlo''.Así de decidido estaba cuando después de la muerte vino su tubo que hacer nada,para su grandísima sorpresa era Izuru quien lo besó a rubio habia dado el paso ¿eso significaba que lo amaba a el tambien?.

Estuvieron besándose durante largo rato,al principio el beso era muy casto,casi un ligero roce,pero la pasión que ambos sentían se fue desbordando y volviéndose más efusivo,comenzaron a investigar el interior del uno y del otro,descubrieron el maravilloso mundo de jugar con sus lenguas y el placer que del contacto al unirse estas sentí paraban era por décimas de segundo,para tomar aire...oh maldito estaba pletórico,no solo lo estaba besando,sino que aprovechando el momento lo había abrazado y lo pegaba más a su cuerpo,ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

De pronto Kira súbitamente detuvo el beso,se separó de un conmocionado Shuuhei y tras levantarse salio corriendo de allí dejando al moreno con cara de incredulidad y cierta tristeza.

Mientras tanto,en el sexto escuadrón Renji seguía escuchando tras la puerta,si seguía,porque al oír que se trataba de Zaraki Kenpachi había pegado su oreja a esta para escucharlo todo con claridad,con demasiada claridad para su gusto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rápidamente llego a la puerta del despacho de su capitán,cuando iba a abrirla,escuchó que dentro había alguien más con él,su voz le era familiar,pero con ese tono tan insinuante no la habia escuchado jamas,tras varios minutos cayo en la cuenta,era Zaraki por una furia que no sabia que tenia y sin saber porque decidió pegar la oreja en la puerta de su capitán,no le importaba que nadie le viera hacerlo,era su teniente,tenia que velar por su ó a escuchar lo que allí dentro sucedía.

-Byakuya....-Kenpachi.....,sonaba demasiada incitante su voz,¿tal vez tiene transfondo erótico?,no imposible...-sabes que debo mantener las apariencias,todos me temen,creo que hasta el comandante Yamamoto en cierta forma lo hace-seguro que está sonriendo el muy creído-pero tu no debes temerme,no dentro de cuatro paredes....fuera ya es otra historia.

Renji estaba muy confundido,parecía que le estaba insinuando algo a su taichou ¿podría ser?,pero Kenpachi no aparenta que le gusten los hombres....claro que Ikkaku tampoco....

-Kenpachi!!-''taichou''....Abarai se sobresaltó,por el tono su capitán le parecía enfadado,lo que le hizo sonreír y pegar mas la oreja,dentro de lo humanamente posible-no sé por qué tienes que venir hasta mi despacho para hacerme esas insinuaciones,esto es perder mi valioso tiempo,por favor váyase-el teniente se reía silenciosamente ''ahí tienes tu merecido psicópata'',se estaba regocijando de la actitud que había tenido su superior cuando oyó un gran estruendo,como si alguien arrojase un objeto a la pared y se rompiera en mil pedazos,comenzó a impacientarse,¿qué estaba pasando?

-Byakuya Kuchiki-por su voz suena bastante excitado ¿qué coño está haciendo?....como lo este tocando.....Se separó de la puerta de un respingo hacia atrás...si lo está tocando...¿qué? ¿por qué pensaba esas cosas?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oyó pasos acercándose,mierda,por haberse separado de la puerta no pudo oír lo que había pasado tras el gran ruido,se apartó y se hizo a un puerta se abrió y Zaraki Kenpachi salio sonriente,al ir a cerrarla poso sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo que lo observaba.

-Odio las ratas espías-Kenpachi solo peleaba si veía que eras rival para el,pero aun así le tenia cierto panico,no en vano se sabía perfectamente que era un hombre que disfrutaba con la sangre,con el dolor...-deja de vigilar a tu capitán porque va a estar demasiado ocupado para jugar contigo,el ya es mayorcito no debe cuidar de bebes-le dedico a Renji una gran sonrisa triunfal que hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo y se marchó por donde había venido.

Abarai estaba empezando a ponerse furioso,¿que le había querido decir con eso de o-cu-pa-do? ¿acaso iba a estar ocupado con él?¿con ese psicópata?no,su capitán nunca haría eso,es un hombre de honor,respetable.

Llamo a la puerta y abrió sin esperar respuesta,debía ver a Byakuya y aclararse al verlo de lo que estaba sintiendo y si no sentía nada...pues responder a su taichou para que lo olvidara y no pasase más noches en vela pensando en el (oh vanidad),cuando paso al despacho observo lo que se temía,una silla de la que solo quedaban pobres pedazos esparcidos por el suelo,al otro lado de la mesa,el capitán contemplando papeles sobre esta sin inmutarse siquiera de la presencia de su teniente.

-Taichou...la silla-Byakuya levanto ligeramente la cabeza,parecía que no le importaba mucho-mandaré a alguien para que traiga otra.

-No corre prisa,nadie va a sentarse ahí hoy,además si la traen que sea del 11º escuadrón,estoy cansado de los prontos del capitán Zaraki...-parecía realmente agobiado,¿acaso no era la primera vez que le molestaba?

-Taichou..si no es mucha indiscreción....¿que quería el capitán Zaraki?-sin saber porque su cuerpo se tensó,tal vez su inconsciente se imaginaba la respuesta y le preparaba para oírla,seria dolorosa parecía.

-Kenpachi tiene cierto....interés en mi persona.


	5. Maldito Kenpachi

**Maldito Kenpachi**

¿Qué?,no era posible,¿el capitán del 11º escuadrón interesado en mi taichou?...estaba claro que no tenia nada que hacer,Renji sabia que su capitán lo amaba a el.....¿verdad que sí?,las dudas le asaltaban y lo ponían inexplicablemente alterado,ansioso,aterrado....el creía que no le importaba lo que sentía Byakuya por él,bueno no es que no le importase,claro que no quería rechazarlo malamente,pero sabia que no podía corresponder a ese amor que había descubierto que sentía hacia él,aunque ante la negativa algo en lo más hondo de su alma se revolvía y se daba cuenta por más que quisiera negarlo.

Se puso a recoger los pedacitos de la silla cogiendo los trozos más grandes y echándolos al pequeño cubo situado junto a la gran mesa del despacho,en uno de sus movimientos se percató de que una de las manos de su capitán estaba desnuda y unas curiosas marcas asomaban por la parte inferior de la muñeca de este....Abarai habría jurado que eran marcas de dedos,unos dedos que presionaron fuertemente esa zona y ahora habían dejado sus huellas en la pálida piel del varón de los én era extraño que no tuviera puesto su clásico guante....observo con detenimiento toda la habitación y allí,cerca de la pared al fondo estaba el pequeño guante de su taichou,se acercó a cogerlo pero cuando lo tubo frente a él pudo apreciar que estaba roto....noto como en su cuerpo florecía una cantidad de ira contenida que apenas podía reprimir,comenzó entonces a atar cabos y dedujo lo que ocurrió tras el estruendo de la silla y su inoportuna separación de la puerta.

Estaba claro,Kenpachi,ese maldito Kenpachi probablemente cogió a Byakuya de la muñeca quien sabe con que fin,pero sin ninguna duda con bastante violencia ya que el guante estaba roto y había marcas en la muñeca de su capitán,sintió que su atrevida boca volvía a actuar por su cuenta.

-Taichou!!-grito furioso,avanzo rápido hacia la mesa y con un sonoro golpe choco con el guante sobre la misma-¿esto se lo arranco ese bestia verdad?-Byakuya no hablaba,estaba visiblemente sorprendido por la reacción de su teniente,cuando se percató de lo que este sostenía en su mano.

-Se me calló-.....miente....le estaba mintiendo y descaradamente...¿por qué? taichou.....el guante estaba roto ¿cómo se iba a creer que se le callo sin más?.Otra vez su repentino e incontrolado genio habló por él.

-Miente!!-tubo que hacer un bárbaro esfuerzo por no agarrar a su capitán y levantarlo cogido por la ropa....¿por qué le estaba mintiendo?....Byakuya por su parte arqueo una ceja tal vez indicando la molestia que le causaba que su subordinado se tomara esas confianzas sin motivo,así que se puso en pie,Renji contemplaba sus movimientos,parecía que el tema no iba con el hasta que tras colocarse tras su silla,su superior le hablo.

-Renji,para empezar si yo miento o no,no es de tu incumbencia,pues como claramente sabes soy tu capitán y me debes respeto-cuando dijo esto Abarai trago saliva con dificultad...cuando Byakuya Kuchiki se ponía serio imponía...bastante,su taichou se puso a andar en dirección a la puerta pero se detuvo a medio camino,dándole la espalda al pelirrojo volvió a hablar de nuevo-ah...por cierto....respecto a lo de anoche,no me lo tengas en cuenta,olvídalo...-¿qué?¿que quería decir con eso?¿no sentía nada?¿nunca lo sintió?¿era mentira?¿en quién pensaba entonces?....miles de preguntas le asaltaron,pero no podía dejar que el moreno se marchara de la habitación,no sin antes demostrarle que mentía y que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho,al fin y al cabo era su teniente,debía contarle las sin darse cuenta cogió a su capitán del brazo deteniendo su avance,este se giró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa,eso seguramente era una clara insubordinació le agarro de la mano que tenia desnuda y lo estrello contra la puerta manteniendo esta mano en alto.

-¿Ve capitán?....sé que fue él,mire las marcas en su muñeca!!!-Byakuya ni parpadeaba solo miraba sus ojos encendidos que lo miraban también a él,un atisbo de alegría surcó su rostro,pero al segundo se fue tan rápido como vino,la preocupación de ese impetuoso joven era su orgullo de teniente herido por ser engañado por su capitán....nada más....

-Renji-tomo aire y desvío la mirada de la del pelirrojo que continuaba sujetándole con fuerza pero sin hacerle ningún daño-lo que yo haga y con quien lo haga no te incumbe.

Abarai podría haber prometido que escucho como se rompía pedazo a pedazo su corazón,quedando peor que la silla de madera que hacia un rato recogía,soltó la mano de su capitán que al verse libre se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sin decir una sola palabra má se sentía peor que nunca,y también más confuso si no podía ser de otra manera mas preguntas le asaltaban....¿que había querido decir con eso de lo que haga y con quien lo haga?...¿acaso a echo algo con alguien? ¿pensaba hacer algo con Kenpachi?¿lo había hecho ya?....las piernas le fallaron y de rodillas callo al suelo,estaba como ensimismado,inmóvil,cuando se dio cuenta de que aun sujetaba lo que antes era el guante de su capitán,lo miro y comenzó a verlo borroso ¿que le estaba pasando?....noto calor en sus mejillas y lo supo...lloraba....estaba llorando....le dolía....algo en su interior le dolía....y aunque no sabia decir lo que era....sabia que Byakuya Kuchiki tenia algo que ver....lo sabia.

El día siguiente fue para el una tortura,se pasaba las horas de aquí para allá esperando alguna orden de su capitán o que al menos este se dignara a aparecerse frente a él,pero nada como si no de una vez quiso aporrear la puerta de su despacho para gritarle ''eh estoy aquí!!tu teniente!!Abarai Renji!!al que supuestamente amabas''....entonces cayo en la cuenta,le daba muchísima importancia al detalle del amor....cuando realmente no sabia seguro si los sentimientos de Byakuya eran esos realmente,el se había basado en una suposición bastante coherente de Ikkaku pero en ningún momento obtuvo la confirmación por parte de Kuchiki,además de que si el no le correspondía como estaba cansado de repetirse una y otra vez,no debía dar tanta importancia al supuesto amor que el moreno le ''profesaba''....¿entonces...porque lloró?....hacia tanto....tanto que no lo hacia....

Renji despertó,estaba sentado en una silla y el cuello le dolió súbitamente cuando recobro la verticalidad,se dio cuenta de que ya debía ser tarde debido a la oscuridad incipiente y salio fuera,se puso a dar un paseo,últimamente lo hacia bastante,cuando escucho risotadas familiares cada vez más cerca,efectivamente conocía esa risa,provenía de Rangiku Matsumoto borracha como una cuba junto a un sufrido Ukitake que trataba en vano de calmar a la alegre mujer,Renji se acercó a la curiosa pareja y se ofreció a ser el quien se encargase de su compañera teniente.

Abarai y Matsumoto continuaron el paseo de risas y fiestas,esta había alegrado a Renji sacando una botella de sake que traía escondida en un curioso y picante lugar,claro que ahí había sitio para una bodega pelirrojo se bebió casi toda la botella del licor y casi sin darse cuenta estaba en el mismo estado de embriaguez que su amiga,ambos pasearon por la sociedad de almas cogidos por los hombros como si de dos colegas de parrandas se tratase,tras largo rato decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa...pero tenían tan pocas ganas...curiosamente estaban cerca del cuartel del sexto escuadrón así que Renji sugirió que se fueran allí llegaron a la entrada una efusiva Rangiku se lanzó a los brazos de Abarai mientras decía cosas sin ningún sentido,entre las que pudo distinguir que ella se iría a su cuartel...no sin antes sorprender a Renji con un impulsivo beso que planto en los labios de este.

El pelirrojo despertó,traía una resaca de mil demonios,se la tenia bien merecida,sabia que beber tanto le hacia daño,pero que bien se lo pasaba bajo los efectos del alcohol,aunque si recordaba lo que había pasado,eso sí,sin darle importancia ya que los dos estaban borrachos,le disgustaba un poco que su primer beso se lo hubiera dado esa loca mujer pero podría haber sido incorporó en el futón mientras se frotaba los hacerlo se destapó y se disponía a ponerse de pie cuando observo su alrededor con detenimiento,estaba en el cuarto de invitados de la mansión Kuchiki.....


	6. Un alma en pena

**Un alma en pena**

Cuando Byakuya salió de su despacho dejando atrás al furioso pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la que su teniente no debía meterse en sus asuntos,pero aun así,pensaba que a Renji el le importaba,aunque fuera muy por los pasillos del cuartel mientras se sujetaba la muñeca donde llevaba marcados los dedos de Kenpachi para que nadie más se diera cuenta de su fin llego fuera del edificio y tomo ía con los ojos cerrados,recordaba la cara de Abarai,parecía furioso por lo que le había hecho Zaraki,eso le produjo alegría,demasiada,el no debía permitirse sentir eso,no por su teniente,estaba mal y eso le entristecía.

También estaba bastante molesto,últimamente las visitas de Kenpachi y sus insinuaciones eran demasiado únmente en cualquier lugar,el capitán del 11º escuadrón lo trataba con desprecio y con reticentes amenazas de muerte,Byakuya claro esta no se las tomaba en cuenta ya que estaba seguro de sus habilidades y si tenia que pelear con el impulsivo capitán,lo haría sin dudar todo cambio cierto día que los capitanes fueron convocados frente a Yamamoto-sama,el tema no era importante,pero tuvieron que acudir todos sin excepció vez hubo acabado la reunión,se retiraron,algunos se quedaban hablando entre ellos,pero como el no tenia que hablar con nadie claramente se marcharía,cuando estaba a punto de llegar hacia la puerta vio como Kenpachi se apoyaba sonriente a un lado de esta,''que fastidio''pensó para sus adentros,estaba cansado de sus provocaciones para discutir,así que pasaría de largo ignorá sorpresa para él,esta vez no fue así.

Byakuya salio sorprendido de allí,había pasado junto al frenético capitán del onceavo escuadrón y no le había dicho ni una palabra,eso tenia que significar por fuerza que se había dado por vencido,sonrió aliviado y continuo su una voz le hizo detenerse.

-Oe Byakuya Kuchiki-que desagradable le parecía esa voz,siempre tenia un fondo de superioridad que lo ponía enfermo,prefirió girarse porque tampoco se fiaba de que lo fuera a atacar por la espalda,había que andarse con ojo frente a ese hombre.

-No estoy de humor capitán Zaraki,por favor diga lo que sea para que pueda irme de aquí-el otro sonrió,parecía complacido....jamas iba a entenderlo por más que comenzó a andar a una zona más apartada y parecía indicar que lo siguiese así que fue tras él,que podía perder....la vida no desde vez ese seria el principio del fin de sus molestias,cuan equivocado hubo llegado al lugar exacto cuando el moreno de los cascabeles volvió a hablar con su insoportable tonito.

-He descubierto algo acerca de ti Byakuya Kuchiki que me ha gustado bastante y no intentes negarlo porque sé que es cierto-sonreía victorioso,¿pero a que se refería?¿descubierto?¿sobre él? bobadas,claramente le estaba provocando para una lucha,no iba a caer en su juego.

-Déjese de tonterías capitán ya somos mayorcitos,no dé tantos rodeos y vaya al grano-esto último pareció complacerle,porque amplio mas su sonrisa y pego su cuerpo contra un sorprendido Kuchiki,que cuando se dio cuenta estaba acorralado y contra una por su parte contemplaba al capitán mas bajito,parecía que lo examinaba muy excitado por cierto,volvió a hablar.

-Sé que esta usted enamorado de su teniente-esto último lo dijo en tono divertido,que se acrecentó al ver que efectivamente sus palabras eran recibidas con impacto por la persona que tenia frente a él, no obstante, continuo-y muy al contrario de lo que pueda pensar,no me disgusta en absoluto....pues para mí...-se acercaba poco a poco al capitán del 6º escuadrón,tanto lo hizo que puso su boca junto a la oreja de este-usted es el éxtasis-cuando pronuncio las ultimas palabras rozo su lengua con el oído de Byakuya que sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo de más alto notó esto complacido y siguió hablando en el mismo lugar sin separarse lo mas mínimo-sepa que su sola presencia me excita capitán Kuchiki....y no pararé hasta que lo haga mio.-el noble noto como efectivamente el que le hablaba estaba excitado y sintió náuseas,quiso empujarlo,pero no necesito hacerlo,este se apartó de él.

Sin mediar ni una sola palabra más,Zaraki Kenpachi se fue de allí dejando a Byakuya consternado,¿cómo se había dado cuenta el de sus sentimientos por Renji?¿por qué estaba interesado en el ahora?¿lo había estado siempre?....nadie podía negar que le atraía al capitán de la 11ª división,porque cuando estaban tan pegados había notado su miembro erecto claramente bajo su ropa y rozando la ó a sufrir un vuelco en su estomago....

A partir de ahí comenzó su martirio,cada vez que estaban en publico Zaraki lo seguía tratando como su enemigo vital,pero cuando estaban solos....la cosa cambiaba,Kenpachi parecía un lobo en celo,no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que le excitaba,lo tocaba,le decía cosas salidas de tono,y lo que mas dolía a Byakuya,siempre le estaba diciendo lo poco hombre que era Renji para alguien como él,''tú necesitas un hombre de verdad''decía sin que no sabia el impulsivo capitán,es que Kuchiki ya lo había encontrado,para el su unico hombre podía ser Abarai.

Después de haber estado con Hisana,no había vuelto a sentir amor,llego a pensar que para el eso ya se había acabado,hasta que un rojizo rayo de luz entró en su vida,no podría asegurar si se enamoró de Renji nada más verle,probablemente no,porque al principio le parecía muy torpe y descuidado,pero a medida que lo iba conociendo,esa actitud suya ante los contratiempos le hizo creer que el amor para el no se había acabado,que tenia una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y que a pesar de que Abarai nunca lo supiera ni le correspondiera,el volver a amar le llenaba de una satisfacción dichosa.

Tantos pensamientos lo aturdían,volvió a mirarse la muñeca y fue a su casa....solo.

Al día siguiente hizo hasta lo imposible para que Renji no le viera,no le hablara,no se le de una vez quiso salir,solo para verle el sin que el pelirrojo se enterara,pero no se atrevía,con el paso de los años había aprendido a controlar las ganas que tenia de estar junto a su teniente,actuaba fríamente con el solo para que nada pudiera delatar lo que sentía....hasta la fatídica noche en que lo vio acecharle en los muros de su mansió atisbo de esperanza,debido a la sorpresa que le causo que Abarai estuviera ahí mirándolo durante tanto rato,y la fantasía de creer que había dicho que era hermoso,le hicieron perder su coraza tanto tiempo labrada y decirle que pensaba en el.....cuan avergonzado se sintió por adelanto nada de papeleo y ya era muy tarde,demasiado tarde,abrió ligeramente la puerta comprobando que ya nadie rondaba el lugar y sintió una pequeña pena por no haber visto a su pelirrojo en todo el día...aunque la pena se multiplicó.

Cuando se acercaba a la salida del cuartel oyó risas y voces que provenían de la calle,reconocía a Matsumoto,pero la voz masculina del que la acompañaba era bastante inaudible,le pudo la curiosidad y salio....ni la zanpakutoh de Aizen al atravesarle el pecho le dolió tanto....Renji se estaba besando con esa fogosa mujer,cerro la puerta tras de sí y cayo al suelo con las manos en los ojos....iba a ser una larga noche de llanto,parecía un alma en pena.

Paso un rato,ya apenas sollozaba,el pecho le dolía mucho,era mejor parar de llorar,ya no oia a su teniente ni a la señorita Matsumoto afuera,una punzada en lo más profundo de su corazón le indicaba que tal vez estarían ocupados haciendo otras ó levantarse e irse a su casa,allí podría desahogarse la puerta y se sorprendió.Abarai estaba tendido en el suelo,roncando tranquilamente y ni rastro de la teniente del 10º escuadrón,no pudo evitar acercarse y mirarlo amorosamente,se agachó para verle mas de cerca,y le toco la cara,estaba levanto del suelo y se lo llevo a su mansión....Kenpachi no se equivocaba,estaba enamorado de su teniente...y haría lo que fuera porque este fuese feliz...si su amor era Rangiku Matsumoto....tendría que a Renji al cuarto de invitados y lo metió en el futón,no se atrevía a desvestirlo,por lo que solo le dejo una bata cerca de donde descansaba para la ducha del día siguiente,antes de salir por la puerta lo contemplo una última vez antes de irse a dormir,mientras una lágrima volvía a recorrer su mejilla y musitó-que seas feliz Renji.....


	7. Las consecuencias

**Las consecuencias**

Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar,¿como había llegado a la mansión Kuchiki?....tal vez no recordaba todo lo acontecido esa noche,se miró,estaba vestido y suspiro que cerca de el tenia una bata de color gris y se levantó para ir al baño a darse una lo que necesitaba.

Cuando salio del cuarto un exquisito y variado desayuno le esperaba sobre la mesa,un sirviente le comunico que su capitán se había ido desde temprano pero ordeno que le sirvieran,así que podía desayunar el disfruto como un enano,engullía cuanto pillaba y de vez en cuando lagrimones de felicidad salían de sus ojos al probar los deliciosos manjares,''desayuno de dioses''pensó.Al terminar de devorar había dejado la mesa prácticamente vacía,de no ser por los platos que la al sirviente agradecido y se marchó.No aguantaba las ganas de ir a contarle a sus amigos todo lo que había probado y así ponerles los dientes largos.

Sabia perfectamente donde estaban,Ikkaku probablemente discutiendo con los de su escuadrón por algún motivo y Hisagi sentado en cualquier escalón mientras comía algo a se ó primero al moreno y le impacto su estaba sentado en un pequeño muro,cabizbajo,parecía bastante pelirrojo se le acerco.

-Hisagi!!-corrió junto a el con la esperanza de que al verlo cambiara su estado de animo ya que tenia ciertas cosas que asustó,su amigo ni se inmutaba,seguía mirando al suelo-eh tio que hay ahí ¿un tesoro?-intento hacer un chiste pero fue inútil,la misma postura,¿qué rayos le pasaba?-...no te muevas de aquí-Renji salio corriendo,a medio camino se giró y comprobó que su compañero seguía exactamente igual..''bueno al menos me esperara en el mismo lugar''

Cuando encontró a Ikkaku,este no estaba precisamente solo...el y Yumichika se estaban haciendo carantoñas ligeramente ocultos tras un á pelirrojo le daba cierta vergüenza interrumpirles,pero debía hablar con su amigo í que se acercó,para su sorpresa ambos le recibieron con amplias sonrisas.

-Ren-chan-Yumichika parecía resplandecer,Abarai se puso algo nervioso,estaba frente al novio de Ikkaku y no quería meter la pata con su bocaza-oye Renji ¿porque no me dejas que te corte el pelo? quedarías súper kawaii...claro no tan fantástico como yo...pero,se puede intentar-ahí estaba lo que se temía...

-Etto...no gracias Ayasegawa...¿te importa que te robe a Madarame un momento?-pensó que Ikkaku tenia suerte de estar calvo porque sino todos los días tendría el pelo de una manera diferente.

-Para nada Renji-se acercó a Ikkaku- ¿no te molesta verdad?-¿de qué estaba hablando?¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

El tercer oficial habló por el-que le va a molestar...además ya te dije que él sabe lo que hay entre nosotros-esa respuesta por parte del calvito pareció alegrarle,porque Yumichika se le acercó sonriente y comenzaron a besarse.

Abarai se ruborizó de pies a cabeza,era la primera vez que era testigo de la muestra de amor de dos hombres y más que uno de ellos lo consideraba de sus mejores beso continuaba,tal vez por si el tiempo de separación fuera demasiado largo y el pelirrojo aun sonrojado no podía apartar la vista de la pareja,no sabia porque pero a ambos se les veía radiantes,seria por la felicidad que producía el amor...no podía por fin los tortolitos cesaron en sus muestras de amor,Renji pudo irse con su amigo.

Ambos compañeros caminaban rumbo a donde se encontraba Hisagi,Abarai había advertido a Ikkaku del estado en que se había encontrado minutos antes a este y que por más que hacia no conseguía que hablo.

-Serán penas de amor...siempre pensé que a Hisagi le gustaba alguien pero no sabria decir quien concretamente-Renji se sorprendió,su recién emparejado amigo parecía ser todo un experto en temas de amor,o él era demasiado tonto en ese campo...se decantó por lo segundo-hablando de amor...-Ikkaku se detuvo haciendo que el pelirrojo también lo hiciera-¿ya sabes lo que sientes por tu capitán?-en los ojos de este había un claro interrogante,Abarai sabia que tarde o temprano iba a hacerle esa pregunta,pero no le apetecía contestarla,tal vez decirle a su amigo que en ese momento de lo que menos quería hablar era de su taichou,hubiera sonado demasiado borde..pero nuevamente su boca...

-No me hables de él-comenzó a salirle un tono de indignación y vio que su compañero le miraba con curiosidad,así que animado por la situación continuo-encima que intento defenderle y me preocupo por él me trata como si yo fuera un cualquiera,jamas conocí a nadie tan despreciable-cuando dijo esto ultimo,un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo obligándole a taparse la boca,no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso de su capitán,estaba consternado,quería retractarse,quería borrar lo que acababa de decir,pero lo había dicho,eso salio de su boca...¿lo pensaba realmente?

Ikkaku,como dándose cuenta que para su amigo decir eso había sido un shock,llamo su atención-mira allí esta Shuuhei-efectivamente allí estaba...y si...continuaba igual.

Ambos corrieron junto al moreno,el calvito se plantó frente a este y le pego un empujón haciendo que se cayera del muro,Renji al ver la cara de panico de Hisagi al caer hacia atrás no pudo contenerse y se empezó a reír,por fortuna para él,olvidando lo que le acababa de pasar.

-Madarame!!!-grito furioso Hisagi mientras se levantaba tocándose en trasero-¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque no quiero amargados a mi alrededor-dijo el provocador de su ira,sin inmutarse siquiera-ya bastante tengo con los de mi escuadrón como para que también mis mejores amigos estén de morros...ahora bien...-pego su cara a la del moreno y lo agarro de la ropa por su espalda-¿me vas a contar lo que te pasa?....o-empezó a levantar el puño de la otra mano-te lo saco a golpes...-estaba claro que eso iba a funcionar,Hisagi no estaba con humor de pelear,y menos con un pletórico Ikkaku.

-Es que....-Shuuhei no sabia si debía contar lo que le pasaba,por un lado estaba contento,porque Kira y el se habían besado y ¿eso significaba algo no?,pero por el otro tenia miedo de que sus amigos le confirmaran lo que a el le rondaba la mente ''no te quiere,ese beso fue un error''.Aunque Hisagi los conocía de hacia mucho tiempo y eran como su familia,no podía mentirles,además debía desahogarse con alguien,lo necesitaba,así que continuo hablando sin despegar la vista del suelo,no sabia como iban a reaccionar sus amigos,esperaba que bien y que pudieran consolar su destrozada alma-cuando hablamos el otro día...-el nudo en su garganta volvió a aparecer,pero debía hacerle frente,seguiría...-yo...fui a ver a alguien...que amo-de reojo miro a sus compañeros,Ikkaku parecía complacido y Renji ligeramente sorprendido aunque no mucho por lo que podía apreciar,continuo-fui a ver a....-llego el momento-Izuru...a Kira y....-ninguno de los dos oyentes decía una palabra,ahora si Abarai parecía impactado,pero Madarame lo miraba como interesado en que continuara su relato,parecía tener un cierto halo de compasión,ahora no podía parar-iba a decirle lo que sentía por él,pero no me atreví,luego...todo paso muy rápido pero calló encima de mí y...me beso...-los ojos se le aguaban nuevamente ''no!! ahora no!!''tenia que terminar lo que estaba contando,tenia que terminar la historia,se arrepintió de haber empezado a contarla,le estaba pasando factura recordar lo que le ocurrió con el rubio bajo el árbol,sufría las consecuencias por narrar lo que tanto le alegro,pero tanto le dolió,sintió una mano en su hombro,levanto la vista y vio a un conmovido Ikkaku que parecía darle ánimos con ese gesto-tras el beso se fue....yo...-sin saber porque empezó a llorar silenciosamente,tal vez esa mano en el hombro que amigablemente y como apoyo le había puesto ahí Madarame le quito la opresión que tanto le afligía y se desahogó frente a sus ''hermanos''....


	8. Tocando Fondo

**Tocando fondo**

Largo rato pasaron los amigos sentados en el muro y hablando,parecía que entre Abarai y Madarame habían conseguido animar a Hisagi,Ikkaku tras su confesión le había dicho que tal vez la reacción de Kira fue porque quizás se sentía confuso,que le diera tiempo,el moreno acepto esa teoría,pero aun así quería hablar con él,ya que desde lo sucedido por más que intentaba acercarse no lo conseguí hablar con Izuru incontables veces pero el nunca estaba en ningún lado,cuando preguntaba a sus compañeros de la 3ª división,estos siempre le decían que o estaba ocupado o que no sabían dónde se encontraba,estaba claro que le mentían,seguramente por petición del rubio,pero el no iba a darse por vencido,tenia que hablar con el de ese beso que significo su todo...pero que tal vez para Kira no significara nada,fuera como fuese debian aclararlo cara a cara.E Izuru no se podía esconder eternamente.

Tras lo que parecieron varias horas los amigos se separaron cada uno por su lado,Ikkaku volvió con su amante,Renji partió hacia el cuartel de su escuadrón y Hisagi decidió probar suerte una vez más a ver si daba con quiso preguntar a nadie por el paradero de su objetivo así que busco por su cuenta y por una vez la suerte estuvo de su buscar en muchas de las dependencias del tercer escuadrón dio con barriendo y parecía algo afligido,no se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a él.

-Kira!!-corrió hacia el rubio que al verlo,con cara de susto,soltó la escoba que tenia en sus manos,hizo ademan de salir corriendo,pero el moreno le alcanzo evitando que lo hiciera-tenemos que hablar,por favor...-quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas,quería hacer lo que fuera para demostrarle lo que sentía sin tener que decir una palabra pero como si de una flecha envenenada se tratase Kira hablo.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Hisagi...cuando te besé...fue un completo error...me arrepiento...no quiero que estés conmigo....no quiero ser mas tu amigo!!-grito y se fue corriendo,la flecha que estaba en el corazón del moreno empezó a afectarle y el veneno comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo,estaba inmóvil,boquiabierto,por un momento sintió que su corazón ya no latía....deseo que así fuera,porque cuando reacciono,quiso la muerte,porque sabia que si no iba a estar con Kira nunca más,era mejor eso que soportar una vida lejos de é nada le importaba,para Izuru lo que ocurrió entre ellos había sido un error,y al parecer imperdonable,todo lo que habían compartido juntos ya no significaba nada,todo se había terminado,todo había concluido,ya no iban a ser amigos....ya nada tendría sentido....

Por su parte Renji había conseguido distraerse con sus compañeros de escuadrón,ya que su capitán seguía sin dar señales de vida y que el tampoco tenia muchas ganas de verle a él,busco otras cosas que hacer,afortunadamente,los miembros de su escuadrón más recientes le admiraban y siempre le pedían demostraciones de su poder,el gustosamente les enseñaba su bankai y a veces compartía con ellos pequeñas riñas y luchaban zanpakutoh contra zanpakutoh,obviamente nada serio,pero eso le divertí encontraba riendo con sus compañeros animadamente,cuando de repente en el jardín apareció la pequeña Yachiru sonriente y dando saltos,pero tan rápido como llego,desapareció,Abarai sabia lo que significaba que la pequeña estuviera allí,había estado molestando a su capitán,efectivamente así era,porque a los pocos segundos un molesto Byakuya llego como buscando en la distancia,sin suerte claro,esa mocosa siempre se Kuchiki iba a volver a entrar sus miradas se cruzaron,pero Renji advirtió que los ojos grisáceos denotaban tristeza....¿por qué?,como por un impulso el pelirrojo se separó de los compañeros y siguió a su capitán al interior,este parecía esperarle.

-Renji...-su capitán estaba ahí frente a él,no le miraba a los ojos,pero si podía confirmar que estaba triste por algo,incluso en su voz lo parecía,continuo hablando-siento lo que te dije el otro día,sé que te preocupas por mí,es tu deber como teniente,pero no tienes de que preocuparte el capitán Zaraki no me a echo ningún daño,sabes que yo no se lo permitiría,no te disgustes por eso-Abarai estaba conmovido,su taichou lo estaba tratando de igual a igual,y encima le pedía disculpas,sintió alegría en su interior y se dispuso a hablarle,pero una voz femenina surgió de la nada.

-Renji-kun!!!!-Rangiku Matsumoto se abrazó animadamente al pelirrojo que solo miraba al frente sin apartar la vista de su capitán ¿es que esta mujer no sabe hacer otra cosa que estrellar sus pechazos contra los demas?,se dio cuenta de que Byakuya había levantado la mirada y los observaba apenado ¿en serio?-tenemos que repetir lo de la otra noche!!!me lo pase muy bien contigo!!-mientras decía esto jugaba con el pelo que caía de su coleta,la sensación no le divertía mucho,no sabia porque,seguía mirando a su capitán,que tras volver a bajar la mirada,se giró para marcharse...pero un momento....eso que caía por su cara...¿era una lágrima?...sin saber como se soltó de la teniente y consiguió agarrar de la manga a Byakuya antes de que avanzase más.

-Suéltame...Renji-lo dijo fríamente,pero con voz quebrada...¿estaba llorando?...no podía ser cierto-vete con la vicecapitana Matsumoto,te concedo el resto del día libre-dicho esto se disponía a seguir caminando pero Renji no podía soltarlo,debía ver su cara...no podía dejar que se fuera así...

-Taichou yo..-Abarai se sentía extrañamente afligido,esa misma mañana había dicho de su capitán que era despreciable y ahora ver que podía estar mal le dolía en el alma.

-Renji!!-Byakuya exploto,con un rápido gesto soltó su manga de la mano del pelirrojo que lo miraba impactado,Rangiku,y los demas presentes también los observaban sin mediar palabra,no se oia en la estancia ni un suspiro,el capitán sentía que no podía más,ahora o nunca,esa situación,ver a su teniente entre los brazos de esa mujer nuevamente...el quería su felicidad si...pero no que se burlara de el de esa manera,no delante de él,había tocado fondo,ya no aguantaba más,iba a decirlo,se giró bruscamente,unas lagrimas furtivas recorrían su cara pero no le importaba que lo viesen,ya no,tenia que soltarlo o sabia que le iba a doler cada vez más el echo de ocultarlo-¿no lo ves?...yo no puedo...-se estaba derrumbando,era el superior y estaba cayendo,se sentía frágil,un cachorro herido,pero las heridas sanan,con tiempo pero sanan-yo no puedo desearte nada malo Renji,tu felicidad es mi felicidad...yo solo quiero...tu sonrisa...yo....te amo!!-tras decirlo noto como su cuerpo temblaba,parecía que iba a perder el equilibrio,lo había dicho,así,sin más,frente a él,frente a todos,ahora todo el mundo lo sabria,era débil y Abarai era su debilidad,quiso desaparecer,dar marcha atrás el tiempo,pero ya estaba hecho,ya no podría deshacerlo.

Abarai tenia los ojos como platos,estaba muy sorprendido de lo que había escuchado,ahí tenia la confirmación,más claro ía sin reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que su capitán había desaparecido,seguro que a su despacho,corrió hacia la puerta de este,no sabia que iba a decirle,pero algo tenia que hacer,como supuso la puerta estaba cerrada,pero una voz detrás de esta le hablo.

-Déjame en paz Renji...-sí,estaba llorando...taichou...-se feliz Renji...no te pido que me correspondas..no te pido que me quieras...solo te pido eso...por favor...déjame....necesito estar solo...-las palabras de su capitán le hirieron en lo más profundo,la tristeza que sentía,ese dolor,eran lo peor que había sentido jamas...¿que fuera feliz?ahora no podía serlo...sabia que Byakuya estaba mal por él,por no corresponderle...por no amarle...se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Lo siento Byakuya...-solo le salio un susurro,sentía la necesidad de entrar,de consolar a su capitán,tal vez abrazarlo...verle llorar había supuesto para el la mayor pena del universo..¿por qué?

Mientras tanto,en el interior del despacho Byakuya aun contra la puerta ya se sentía a salvo,de la mirada del pelirrojo,de la mirada de todos,sabia que ya podía desahogarse,comprobó como ese pesar en su pecho se había ido con el ''te amo'',ya no debía preocuparse por no ser delatado,ya nada le importaba,ahora venia lo más doloroso,olvidarle,pero no quería hacerlo,no se sentía con ganas....lo amaba tanto...lloro como nunca lo había hecho...su corazón estaba roto...y el mundo debía saberlo...

Renji al otro lado de la puerta...le escuchaba....


	9. Sin fuerzas

**Sin fuerzas**

Abarai tras largo rato detrás la puerta,decidió hacer lo que su capitán le había pedido y se marchó.Tenia una gran pena en su interior,tal vez debido a que todo el tiempo que permaneció esperando oia como Byakuya lloraba amargamente ¿de verdad lo amaba tanto?¿cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? realmente era estupido,y para colmo se sentía fatal por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de su taichou...estaba tan confundido y tan apenado que ni siquiera durmió esa noche.

Byakuya tampoco lo hizo,oyó como su teniente se marchaba y eso le alivio,no quería que lo escuchase llorar tanto,pero no podía que Renji no sentía lo mismo por él,eso era más que evidente,pero se sentía muy desdichado,se había humillado delante de todos,sabia que a partir de ese momento ante los ojos de todo el mundo seria el pobre capitán al que habían rechazado,y no cualquiera,sino su propio teniente,se reirían de el sin duda...pero no le importaba en absoluto..al que no quería perjudicar era a Abarai,podría ser que cuando los del escuadrón se enterasen se burlaran de el al ser pretendido por un hombre,eso sí que no lo toleraría,por lo que llego a una conclusión...hablaría con el pelirrojo,y quizás por ultima vez.

A la mañana siguiente,Byakuya continuaba en su despacho,había ido durante la noche a su casa unos minutos para asearse,pero volvió antes del amanecer para que ninguno de los miembros de su división le viese,aún no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a los demas,se había hecho la idea de que por ahora solo se enfrentaría a Renji...claro que eso era peor,pero si superaba esa prueba podría salir con la cabeza bien alta frente al resto.

Abarai se encontraba paseando pensativo,continuaba con su aura de tristeza,quería planear al milímetro lo que iba a decirle a su capitán,nunca se le habían declarado y no iba a ser fácil para el rechazar a Byakuya sin lastimarle más de lo que ya lo había eso estaba cuando una mariposa le comunico que su taichou quería verle en su despacho,se puso nervioso,esperaba que Kuchiki estuviera mejor de como lo dejo la ultima vez...sino tenia claro que no podría decirle nada ó a su cuartel.

Cuando llego sentía como los ojos de todos sus compañeros se le echaban encima,''panda de imbéciles''pensó,los odiaba, a todos,seguro que más de la mitad solo había oído parte de la historia y aun así lo miraban como juzgándolo,sintió rabia pensando que tal vez a su capitán le habían hecho lo mismo y no se pudo contener-¿cuál es vuestro problema?¿tan patéticas son vuestras vidas que os metéis en las de los demas o que?-parecía que eso funcionó,porque de repente,todos los ojos fueron a otro lugar menos a su persona,puso una media sonrisa y continuo su marcha,cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del despacho noto que le sudaban las manos ''animo Abarai'',iba a llamar,pero desde el interior su capitán le invito a que hizo.

Ahora si su corazón latía a mil revoluciones,volvía a tenerlo frente a él,pero ya todo era distinto,ahora sabia los sentimientos de su taichou,de su propia boca,sabia que esa persona que estaba frente a el lo amaba,y que el no podía corresponder a ese amor,al recapacitar en eso sintió una punzada en el corazón ¿qué pasa?

-Siéntate Renji quiero hablarte-Byakuya había optado por una actitud común en él,actuaba frío,serio,distante,no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido esa noche,Abarai obedeció a su capitán,debía hacerlo, no obstante, estaba aterrado por tener que rechazarlo y que el comportamiento de su taichou cambiase...-quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso ayer-¿eran cosas suyas o su capitán últimamente se disculpaba mucho?-pero...-titubeo,aun así conservaba su entereza y seguía mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos-como te dije quiero tu felicidad...así que...aunque lo que paso ayer no se va a volver a repetir jamas,e pensado que tal vez estarías mas a gusto en otro escuadrón....-ahora si aparto la mirada ¿¿¿¿qué???¿¿¿otro escuadrón???

-Taichou-Renji se levantó de la silla como si esta tuviera un resorte y apoyo las dos manos sobre la mesa-es que...¿ya no quiere que sea su teniente?-el temor a que la respuesta fuera un no le dieron ganas de ponerse a llorar sin fin,pero por suerte su capitán habló.

-Por supuesto que quiero que sigas siendo mi teniente Renji,no querría otro que no fueras tu-ains dolor...-pero a lo mejor tú te sientes incomodo después de lo que yo...aunque ya te dije que no se repetiría nunca más...pero..

-Taichou!!-interrumpió-yo tampoco quiero otro capitán que no sea usted-era cierto-.....respecto a lo de ayer....-que nervioso estaba,iba a rechazarle,no podía mirarle a la cara-yo tenia que decirle que yo...

Byakuya sonrió ligeramente,sabia perfectamente lo que le iba a decir el pelirrojo,además se había dado cuenta de que le estaba costando decirlo,''que tierno'',tubo que interrumpirle para que no pasara ese mal trago que al fin y al cabo,el mismo le había hecho pasar-no te preocupes Renji,ya te dije ayer que no te pedía nada a cambio...,nuestra relación seguirá como antes,como si nunca hubiera pasado nada ¿vale?-sabia que él iba a sufrir,pero con tal de que Abarai no se sintiera mal,haría de tripas corazón.

-No taichou-¿que?...Byakuya reacciono con sorpresa...y un ligero miedo...tal vez su teniente se estaba retractando..-yo no quiero que nuestra relación sea como antes...yo quiero ser su amigo...-¿qué estaba diciendo?...pero era verdad...-no para los demas porque seria una falta de respeto frente al escuadrón...pero si cuando estuviésemos solos usted y yo...bueno...ya sabe...-el pelirrojo se estaba dando cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era...y no sabia esa faceta de su personalidad.

-Esta bien-su capitán parecía complacido-seremos más amigos Renji...sera..nuestro secreto-mientras decía eso tenia una mano hacia el pelirrojo tal vez para sellar el pequeño pacto que habían hecho,Abarai se alegró y estrecho su mano con la de Byakuya...pero al hacerlo...sintió un escalofrí su taichou separo su mano de la suya,se quedó ensimismado mirándola ¿por qué había sentido eso?¿y en ese instante?-bueno-dijo el moreno sacándole de su estado de estupefacción-si no te importa tengo que resolver unos asuntos,te veo luego Renji-le sonrió y se marchó dejando al pelirrojo en su despacho.

Byakuya salio del cuartel tan rápido que no dejo que nadie le mirase siquiera,se sentía muy mal,y por varios motivos,primero tenia que fingir relativa felicidad frente a Renji porque no quería que este se disgustara así que tenia que estar sonriente cuando no le apetecía en absoluto,segundo el pelirrojo quería ser su amigo,lo que implicaba pasar más tiempo juntos y a solas,dándole nuevamente las esperanzas que sabia que no tenia,pero así es el sentimiento,por más que se quiera no se puede evitar,además era la persona que amaba y quería estar con él,para que negarlo...y por ultimo lo que más le apenaba,sabia perfectamente que Abarai iba a decirle que el no lo quería,y eso le dio la razon...¿por qué tenemos que tener esperanza?...cuando se pierde...duele fortuna para él una agradable brisa le acompañaba por el camino,lo que le hacia despejar su mente,pero también para su desgracia alguien le corto el paso.

-Kenpachi....


	10. Y para colmo

**Y para colmo...**

-Kenpachi....apártese, por favor,-definitivamente era molesto,se había plantado frente al capitán del sexto escuadrón con una gran sonrisa,como siempre,pero parecía ocultar algo máó.

-Vaya Byakuya...dicen por ahí que no te pudiste contener y te declaraste a tu teniente delante de todo el mundo-¿realmente eso le divertía?¿o era siempre así?

-Eso no es asunto suyo,ahora si me permite..-apenas termino la frase y dio unos pasos cuando el capitán del onceavo escuadrón le abrazo por la espalda rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho,mientras que con la mano izquierda apartaba el pelo que cubría su oreja y acercaba su boca,haciendo que Kuchiki se pusiera muy tenso.

-El no te corresponde ¿verdad?-Byakuya tembló,que cruel podía ser ese hombre...-tú lo sabes...nunca lo hará...en cambio yo..-no se lo podía creer,encima que estaba hundido,venia Zaraki y metía el dedo en la llaga,para colmo le hacia insinuaciones cuando sabia perfectamente que el día anterior se había declarado a Renji-..si lo hago...me excitas tanto...-mientras decía esto se ponía a oler su pelo y a apretarlo más contra su cuerpo,Byakuya quería vomitar,sentía que Kenpachi le daba asco,no solo por como actuaba sino por las cosas despreciables que le decía,iba a sacar su zanpakutoh,no podía soportar tenerlo más junto a él,pero entonces continuo hablándole-dicen que tu amado esta con Matsumoto...¿hacen buena pareja no?-no se lo podía creer,el también había oído eso...¿cómo se enteraba de todo?¿les espiaba?....pero...tenia razón...Renji y Rangiku...Empezó a llorar de nuevo,solo miraba al frente mientras las lagrimas brotaban solas de sus ojos,apenas sonreía triunfante y lo pego más a su cuerpo,la mano que antes apartaba su pelo ahora lo rodeaba también,como dándole un abrazo,y por extraño que fuera,todo el asco que sentía Byakuya desapareció,nada le importaba ya...

Permanecieron así un rato,cuando el capitán del sexto escuadrón dejo de llorar,empujo ligeramente a Kenpachi para que cesase en su ``abrazo´´,este lo hizo sin oponer resistencia,pero tomo a Byakuya de un brazo obligándole a girarse-sé que no paro de decírselo capitán Kuchiki...pero no pararé hasta que lo haga mío...y más ahora que esta tan vulnerable,eso me gusta aun más-rió-ya sea por las buenas...como por las malas...-al decir eso pasó su lengua por la comisura de sus propios labios y se marchó.

Byakuya observo como se iba,y se dio cuenta de que Zaraki sabia que había tocado fondo y se estaba aprovechando de eso,y lo peor es que no tenia ganas ni fuerzas para luchar contra él,sabia que si Kenpachi iba a hacerle algo,el se dejaría hacer...solo recordar a Abarai con Matsumoto...si el capitán del 11º escuadrón le nombraba a Renji el se convertiría en su marioneta,haría lo que él quisiera,porque solo pensar en el pelirrojo lo apenaba tanto que lo que pasase alrededor no le importaba lo mas mínimo...ni siquiera lo que le podría pasar a el mismo.

Mientras tanto,un conmocionado Abarai salia del despacho aun observando su mano e intentando descifrar que es lo que le paso al tocar a su capitá escalofrío...nunca había sentido algo así...¿por qué?.Salio fuera y se echo a iba cuando una voz familiar le Ikkaku.

-Renji!!¿tu capitán se te declaro?¿o son habladurías?llevo todo el santo día oyendo eso pero prefería hablar contigo para confirmarlo¿es cierto?-parecía bastante curioso al respecto,por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que contarle todo con pelos y señales,tanto la declaración,como lo que paso después más lo que habían hablado en el despacho...todo menos lo del escalofrío...-entonces es cierto....y tú eres un completo idiota!!-con rabia golpeo la cabeza de Renji que se quedó sorprendido por la reacción.

-¿Por qué me pegas?¿qué pasa contigo?-molesto.

-¿Puedo ser su amigo capitán?...eres el más tonto del universo Renji,el está enamorado de ti y tú vas y le sueltas semejante estupidez-las venas de su frente sobresalían de la ira.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser su amigo? es mi capitán...y aunque el me ame yo...-¿qué estaba tratando de decir?

-Tu no sientes lo mismo y seguramente él haya decidido olvidarte,algo imposible de hacer si te tiene a ti todo el día a su lado como su amiguito del alma-Ikkaku parecía resignado,tal vez se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo no daba más de sí.

Renji no le podía contestar,que imbécil había sido...pero su capitán le dijo que estaba de acuerdo...y no parecía disgustado...¿y si fingía?..tal vez no,pero era tan bueno en eso...el nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos...Sí,estaba fingiendo..-me mintió...nuevamente..-alzo la vista y vio que su amigo ya no estaba,probablemente se había ido enfadado,que estúpido había sido,de no ser por Ikkaku...¿nunca se daría cuenta de las cosas o que?

En otro lugar,Kira se encontraba sentado junto a un árbol,estaba con las piernas encogidas,la cabeza entre sus rodillas y los brazos cruzados sobre estas,no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez lo tonto que había sido besando a Hisagi,pero es que tenerlo tan cerca...sabia que a el le gustaba otra persona...y aun así...cayo..no pudo evitarlo....

-Idiota,idiota,idiota-no dejaba de repetir eso una y otra vez,las lagrimas ya no le salían,había llorado tanto...encima lo trato tan mal...pero es que le dolía estar con el sabiendo que no lo quería,y si seguían siendo amigos esa bola de nieve cada vez se haría más grande...''es mejor si me odia''.De pronto una voz lo saco de sus tristes pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?-¿de quién era esa voz?...no era Hisagi así que...levanto la vista.

-Kuchiki...taichou....


	11. Eso es lo que pasó

**Eso fue lo que pasó**

-Kuchiki...taichou...-le sorprendió verlo frente a él,de verdad se le veía triste...Kira por supuesto había oído lo que había pasado con el capitán del sexto escuadrón y sentía pena por él,es mas podría decir que se sentía identificado en cierta forma...

-¿Te pasa algo?-Byakuya parecía realmente preocupado por su estado,así que no le hizo esperar más,y esa identificación que sentía hacia el provocó que hablara más de la cuenta.

-Solo es que...tengo el corazón roto...-Kuchiki aparto la mirada ¿estará pensando que se burlaba de él?,continuo por si acaso-es que hice algo realmente estúpido con alguien que sé que no me ama...-dios seguía sonando a lo que le había pasado al capitán...tenia que seguir hablando-le bese y sé que el está enamorado de otra persona...-ahora sí,el moreno volvió a mirarle,su mirada denotaba comprensión,le comprendía muy bien,demasiado bien.

-¿El?...-pregunto curioso,era muy parecido a lo suyo,salvo por lo del beso.

-Hisagi Shuuhei-no esperaba que el capitán supiese quien era,al fin y al cabo no era de su escuadrón y no tenia motivos.

-Comprendo...sé quien es-¿lo sabia?...claro...era uno de los mejores amigos de Renji y no había caído en que también era teniente,menuda cabeza la suya,sintió mas pena por el capitán...realmente amaba a Abarai,se le veía muy apenado,pensó que podría consolarlo,consolarse mutuamente ya que los dos estaban sufriendo por lo mismo,así que...

-Kuchiki taichou..-Byakuya le miraba extrañado-¿le importa quedarse aquí conmigo un rato?-¿qué estaba diciendo?seguramente el capitán no tendría tiempo ni ganas de quedarse ahí con él,además como se le ocurría semejante cosa,en su estado lo más probable es que ni le apeteciera...pero por sorpresa,el moreno se sentó junto a el-Kuchiki taichou...

-Supongo que sabrás que yo estoy igual que tu...me vendría bien desahogarme con alguien que entienda por lo que estoy pasando...así que...como tu partes con ventaja me toca a mí...¿que te paso?-de verdad que Byakuya Kuchiki era maravilloso.

-Pues...-¿cómo empezaba?no quería aburrirle...pero tampoco quería que se perdiera...así que decidió empezar diciéndole sus sentimientos y después le contaría cuando se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos-Hisagi es...era...uno de mis mejores amigos,pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y yo...pues empece a amarle,casi sin darme cuenta...era tan fácil hacerlo....que cuando me percate ya estaba enamorado hasta los huesos...y estoy claro...-empezó a temblar,pero no le importaba,tal vez la presencia del capitán lo calmaba de una manera que no podía entender y sentía que aunque llorase esa persona le consolaría y le comprendería-hasta que una noche,quedamos para emborracharnos...claro porque Rangiku siempre nos obliga...-Matsumoto...Byakuya desvío la mirada,pero Izuru no se dio cuenta-aunque ese maldito día yo iba a llegar mas tarde de lo acordado porque tenía cosas que hacer y sabia que ellos estarían ya borrachos...-tomo aire,ahora llegaba lo duro...-y efectivamente cuando llegue así era...pero estaban manteniendo una conversación que yo...no pude interrumpir...-comenzó a llorar,pero continuo hablando-Rangiku le pregunto a Hisagi-san que si estaba enamorado de alguien...y yo claro que quería oír lo que respondiera...por eso me quede ahí escuchando tras la puerta...espere impaciente,porque además sé que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad...pero...su respuesta...

-------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y bien Shuuhei-Rangiku bastante animada por el estado en que se encontraba choco el vaso que tenia en la mano sobre la mesa y continuo su conversación-¿estás enamorado de alguien?-parecía bastante intrigada.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Hisagi denotaba cierto nerviosismo-eso no es asunto tuyo...-comenzó a reírse.

-Ohhh vamos Hisagi dímelo,te prometo que no dire nada...-insistiendo.

-Que más te da si no te vas a acordar mañana-por su tono parecía que pronto le contestaría.

-Venga, por favor, somos amigos-junto las manos en señal de suplica.

-Esta bien-seguía con la risita nerviosa-I...I...Ise...Nanao....ella-continuo riendo.

-¿En serio?no te pega...

----------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Obviamente no pude seguir escuchando y me fui de allí,pero el otro día....-seguía llorando,el capitán había puesto su mano encima de la suya,eso le reconfortaba-estábamos juntos y por culpa de un asqueroso insecto acabe sobre el...y no pude evitarlo...al tenerlo tan cerca de mí....le bese...-miro a Byakuya a los ojos-pero salí corriendo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho...y como esperaba el me busco para pedirme explicaciones,pero yo...soy un cobarde...no quise dar la cara y solo le dije que no fuésemos amigos...porque sé que estar con el me hará daño...-se tapó la cara con las manos y continuo llorando.

Byakuya había escuchado toda la historia,pero al oír la ultima parte sintió que ese chico y el tenían mucho en común,''porque sé que estar con el me hará daño'',no podía evitarlo,pensó en el pelirrojo en el acto y en su acuerdo de ser más amigos a partir de ahora...se arrepintió de haber aceptado,nunca podría ser amigo de Renji porque el lo quería como algo más que eso...pero aun así...-yo...no sé que decirte para que te sientas mejor...-Kira levanto la vista y lo miraba expectante-pero lo que si se...es que solo hay una persona que me hace sentir como nunca pensé que me sentiría...por eso yo...no podría alejarle de mí aunque eso significase sufrir...porque solo con verme reflejado en sus ojos...todo cobra sentido-Izuru ya no lloraba solo observaba al capitán con tristeza-sé que es duro y doloroso...pero para mi verle cada día es un regalo...-cerro los ojos,eso le daba calma y así podría evitar las lagrimas que notaba que podrían aparecer de un momento a otro ,siguió hablando-a mí me pasa algo parecido...pero yo no pude decirle que no...

-¿A Renji?-el rubio se ruborizó,Abarai también era uno de sus mejores amigos,pero sentía cierto enfado hacia el ¿como podía herir de esa manera a su capitán con lo maravilloso que era?

-Si...él me propuso que fuésemos amigos..y yo accedí...soy débil-al decir esto sonrió,volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a su compañero de sufrimiento-encima tengo...-dudó si contarle lo que pensaba en ese momento a Kira,pero al fin y al cabo este le había contado toda su historia...no perdía nada haciéndolo,además necesitaba que alguien lo supiera,sabia que la persona que tenia delante era de fiar-al capitán Zaraki detrás de mí constantemente,quiere acostarse conmigo-los ojos de Izuru se abrieron de par en par.

-Pero usted no le dejara ¿verdad?-cuanto miedo había en esa voz.

-Pues... 


	12. Una invitación sospechosa

**Una invitacion sospechosa**

-Pues...no se...-parecía dudar.

-¿Cómo que no sabe?-el rubio se levantó de repente y se posicionó frente al capitán-usted ama a Renji no puede dejarse hacer nada por ese...depravado-Kira estaba indignado,¿tan mal estaba que iba a permitir que el capitán Zaraki hiciese lo que quisiera con él?

-No me interpretes mal,no he dicho que quiera hacer nada ni que le vaya a dejar hacerlo,solo que no sé si ante sus insistencias algún día seré capaz de evitar...que pase algo...Kenpachi es un experto en herir a los demas...y no solo en la lucha...-se puso en pie para ponerse a la altura de su acompañante.

-Kuchiki taichou...sé que va a ser difícil para ambos...pero debemos ser fuertes,usted no debe ceder ante...ese tipo...-Kira pensó en el capitán del onceavo escuadrón,que miedo le daba,solo imaginarse a Byakuya siendo acosado por semejante ser le hizo estremecer.

-No te preocupes Izuru...te prometo que no dejaré que me haga nada...ahora si me disculpas debo irme,hay asuntos que debía resolver y hace rato que me esperan-le dedico al rubio una sonrisa de complicidad y se marchó.

El teniente del tercer escuadrón se quedo contemplando al capitán hasta que este desapareció de su vista,''es una de las personas más bellas que he conocido'' pensó.Nunca adivino que algún día el y Byakuya Kuchiki mantendrían una conversación y menos del tipo que había inmensa alegría le invadió,a pesar de como se encontraba,saber que no estaba solo y que alguien más le comprendía,su vida había dado un giro y por unas pocas palabras...''para mi verle cada día es un regalo...'',cuanta razón tenia,así se sentía el mismo exactamente,agradeciendo cada segundo que pasaba con Hisagi...cada segundo que crecía su amor por el...era un auténtico ía con Shuuhei,le pediría disculpas,no quería perderle,si él amaba a Nanao,lo aceptaría y punto.

Mientras tanto,en el cuartel del 11º escuadrón un sofocado Ikkaku se encontraba con su capitán.

-He vuelto Zaraki taichou...-resoplaba.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?¿Mayuri dijo algo?-parecía muy contento ante la llegada del calvito.

-Solo me dijo que lo usara con prudencia taichou...solo un par de gotas...¿qué es?-decía mientras entregaba un pequeño frasquito a su capitán,el sabia lo que era pero quería oír la respuesta de este.

-¿Esto?-sonreía muy entusiasmado mientras sostenía el frasco con una sustancia transparente en su interior-esto mi querido Ikkaku...es la puerta al paraíso...-tras decir esto miró a Madarame que lo miraba confundido-ahora vas a hacer algo más por mí,ve al cuartel del sexto escuadrón y dile al capitán Kuchiki en persona que yo le invito a tomar sake a mi casa como disculpa por las molestias que le he podido causar-su oyente seguía con la misma cara de extrañeza-y para que no rechace la invitación dile que yo le estaré esperando,que no me haga ese feo-se giró y se marchó.

Ikkaku obviamente corrió a hacer lo que su capitán le había dicho,pero algo en su interior le decía que este no tramaba nada bueno,repetía para sí las palabras que le había dicho Mayuri cuando le pregunto lo que era ese líquido ''esto,es una sustancia muy poderosa,solo se deben tomar un par de gotas porque podría ser fatal para la victima...digamos para que me entiendas que es mi anestesia,paraliza al sujeto mientras este esta consciente...es de lo más divertido...y durante varias horas...'',sentía miedo,aunque él respetaba y adoraba a su taichou sobre todas las cosas...no dejaba de pensar que este quería esa sustancia para algo malo,y que tal vez su victima iba a ser Byakuya Kuchiki,cuanto más se acercaba al cuartel de la sexta división más nervioso se ponía,si algo espantoso iba a ocurrir,el seria en parte cómplice de eso...pero era su taichou...

Cuando llego le dijeron que el capitán había salido así que no le quedo otra alternativa que esperar.

Tras un largo rato,Byakuya volvió a las dependencias de su escuadrón e hizo pasar a su despacho a Ikkaku,que le transmitió el mensaje de su capitán tal y como este se lo había dado,pero se quedó con las ganas de decirle algo más...

-Esta bien,iré...díselo al capitán Zaraki,pero no quiero beber sake,que prepare té para mí, por favor-el moreno se sentó en su silla y comenzó a colocar papeles que tenia sobre su mesa.

Madarame asintió y tras dudar unos segundos se fue,iba a ir a su cuartel...pero no podía dejar las cosas así...

Renji estaba en su habitación,se encontraba sobre su futón recostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza cuando sintió que llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-se incorporó,al abrirse la puerta se alegró de que fuera Ikkaku y mas después de la ultima vez que habían hablado-que bien que has venido quería...

-Renji debes saber algo-el calvito cerro la puerta tras de sí y se acercó mas al pelirrojo-no debería decirle esto a nadie...pero tú eres mi amigo y mi conciencia me dice que no debo dejar que esto pase...-Abarai estaba muy confuso ¿que le trataba de decir su compañero?parecía algo grave-mi capitán ha citado al tuyo para tomar algo en su casa...

-¿Y?-¿por qué le contaba eso?Byakuya es mayorcito podía beber lo que quisiera.

-Pues que Zaraki taichou...va a drogarle...


	13. No, por favor

**No,por favor**

-Pues que Zaraki taichou...va a drogarle...-su compañero reflejaba cierta incredulidad en su rostro-creo que quiere hacerle algo a tu capitán Renji...y no algo bueno-Ikkaku se sentía muy mal,era como si la opinión que tenia de su adorado Kenpachi estuviera cambiando-yo no puedo hacer nada si eso es así...pero tu si puedes...si quieres claro...

Abarai se levantó,parecía indignado-¿y que se supone que puedo hacer yo?¿pedirle que no vaya?¿quién soy yo para hacer eso?o es que acaso...¿quieres que intervenga?-pensó en el capitán del onceavo escuadrón y trago saliva,sabia que contra ese tipo no tenia nada que hacer.

-No te digo que intervengas...tú puedes hacer lo que quieras pero como teniente te debería de importar el bienestar de tu capitán y su seguridad ante todo ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?¿no eras tu el que quería ser su amigo?¿tratas a tus amigos así?-que furioso estaba.

-Yo...no puedo hacer nada...-aparto la vista de su amigo que lo miraba con decepción.

-Ya veo...ahora no me siento tan mal,ya no soy el unico cómplice-dicho esto se marchó.

Renji se quedó en silencio,sabia que no podía hacer nada,no contra un capitán,no contra Zaraki Kenpachi,pero en su interior también sabia que no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Byakuya...miro su mano nuevamente-Kuchiki taichou...

Tras terminar de ordenar el papeleo,el capitán del sexto escuadrón salio del cuartel rumbo a la casa donde había sido invitado esa el fondo algo le decía que ir a ese lugar le podía traer problemas,pero era un hombre de palabra e iría sin falta,además se suponía que era una especie de ofrenda de paz por parte de Kenpachi,aun así no se fiaba,y sin darse cuenta por el camino sostuvo la empuñadura de su llego Kenpachi le esperaba en la puerta,apoyado en el marco de esta y con los bazos cruzados,al verle sonrió,como siempre.

-Vaya ya pensé que no venias Byakuya...me estaba disgustando-no lo parecía por su rostro.

-Siento el retraso debía terminar algunas cosas...¿preparó el té?-entro en la casa seguido del capitán más alto.

-Por supuesto,tus palabras son ordenes-ambos se sentaron a los lados de una pequeña mesa,sobre esta había una tetera y una pequeña taza,además de una jarra de sake y un cuenco para beberlo-el sake esta caliente...así el cuerpo lo absorbe mas rápido ¿no quieres?-decía en su peculiar tono que escondía siempre un doble sentido.

-No-el capitán Kuchiki comenzó a servirse el té,el aroma que desprendía era agradable y la verdad le apetecía uno después del día que había tenido,dejo que se enfriara ligeramente y comenzó a hablar con el hombre que tenia frente a el-y bien...le escucho-sujetaba la pequeña taza entre sus manos.

Kenpachi parecía muy contento ante la iniciativa de su acompañante-siento las incomodidades que le he podido causar-bebió y se sirvió sake nuevamente-pero no me negara que tenia razón en lo que le dije...su teniente nunca va a sentir lo mismo que usted siente por el...aunque le duela-volvió a beber.

-Le agradecería capitán Zaraki que dejara de repetirme eso,por mas razón que tenga,ahora si me disculpa...-bebió de su taza y la puso sobre la mesa-ya he cumplido lo acordado así que me voy-se levantó.

-¿Se va tan pronto?-Kenpachi se puso en pie también,su sonrisa se acrecentaba y ando un poco tras el capitán que se marchaba.

-Si creo que es...-¿que le pasaba?sentía que sus piernas le fallaban,perdía el equilibrio y cayo...pero unos fuertes brazos le sostuvieron.

-¿Se encuentra bien Kuchiki taichou?-esa voz...parecía mas contento aun,ese transfondo...ese tono...el tenia algo que ver con eso,esperaba su caída y lo sostuvo....no se podía mover...estaba a su merced...

-¿Que me a echo?-sintió panico,no podía ni mover los brazos solo contemplar lo que ese loco estaba haciéndole y lo que le iba a hacer...

Kenpachi situó delicadamente al conmocionado capitán sobre unos pequeños cojines,le quito la zanpakutoh y la puso sobre la mesa,que después sin esfuerzo aparto hacia un lado de la habitación,contra la pared-no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento Byakuya...-lo miraba desde arriba,con deseo,el capitán del sexto escuadrón sabia lo que iba a hacerle,su cuerpo seguía sin actuar así que cerro los ojos entregándose a el fatal destino que le Zaraki se arrodillaba sobre él,dejando su cuerpo entre sus piernas,comenzó a quitarle la capa blanca de capitán y se carcajeó al sentir como su victima expresaba temor debajo de el-no te pongas así...veras como te gusta...además estas de suerte porque seré muy delicado contigo-tras decir esto y deshacerse de la capa que lanzo tras de si se inclinó sobre Kuchiki que apreto mas los ojos...por dios...estaba lamiéndole el cuello...

-No...por favor...-las arcadas que comúnmente sentía con su contacto hacían acto de presencia,pero el hombre que tenia sobre el ni se inmutó,comenzó a desvestirse sin quitarse de encima,también continuaba con sus espantosas carcajadas.

-Nos vamos a divertir los dos Byakuya...-tras deshacerse de su capa de capitán comenzó a quitar la parte de arriba de su vestimenta,dejando a descubierto su torso con cicatrices.

-Déjame Kenpachi...déjame...-Kuchiki empezó a llorar,sabia que en ese estado no podía hacerle frente,que tonto había sido,no sabia que Zaraki podía llegar tan lejos,pero la persona que estaba sobre el pareció enfadarse ante sus suplicas y lo agarro por los brazos tirando de el hacia arriba.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?¿es porque no soy ese enclenque al que llamas teniente?-Byakuya lo miraba fijamente mientras las lagrimas continuaban la travesía por su rostro-te lo vas a pasar tan bien que olvidaras como se llama-tras decir esto lamió una de las mejillas del capitán que lloraba-que dulce sabe el dolor-y como si continuase enfadado por lo que había dicho el capitán del sexto escuadrón,arranco su ropa arañándole el pecho en el proceso-veamos si eres igual de dulce por dentro...


	14. Lo siento

**Lo siento**

Byakuya estaba aterrado,no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando,Kenpachi iba a poseerlo y no sabia como detenerlo estando inmovilizado,continuaba llorando,pensando que era lo que le había dado el capitán para que no se pudiera mover pero sí sentir lo que le hacia,cuanto asco le provocaba,cuando dolor y rabia tenia en su cuerpo,ese hombre iba a hacerlo suyo a la fuerza,sin su consentimiento,algo que con tanto celo él había guardado...para otro.

Zaraki estaba lamiendo su sangre,la que brotaba de los arañazos que el mismo había provocado al asustado capitán que tenia debajo,estaba muy excitado,pero quería alargar el proceso el máximo tiempo que observó la cara de Kuchiki,con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las lagrimas cayendo sin final...cuanto podía excitarle esa frágil criatura,saber que podía hacerle cualquier cosa...cuanto deseara...hizo que se impacientase y comenzara a desatar el lazo que rodeaba la cintura de su victima,debía quitarle el hakama y hacerle suyo ya,o iba a volverse hubo desecho el nudo cuando oyó una voz proveniente del exterior,lamentablemente muy familiar para él.

-Ken-chan!!!-era Yachiru,esa cría estaba interrumpiendo su esperado momento,Kenpachi puso cara de disgusto y se levantó de inmediato,se dirigió rápido a la puerta antes de que la pequeña de cabellos rosados la abriera por su cuenta.

-¿Que haces aquí Yachiru?-que enfadado estaba,el le había pedido específicamente a la niña que esa noche no se quedase con el-te dije claramente que no vinieras hoy que yo tenia cosas que hacer...

-Vino conmigo...-interrumpiendo,¿de quién era esa voz? investigó en la oscuridad nocturna con su ojo a ver a quien pertenecía-sabia que si venia yo solo estaría en peligro,pero si venia con ella la cosa cambiaria-Abarai salio de las sombras y se situó frente al furioso capitán.

-Si vine con Ren-chan,él me dijo que querías que viniera-la pelirosa parecía curiosa y se asomó a la casa de su capitán-¿que hacías Ken-chan?-Zaraki ni se percató de la curiosidad de la pequeñaja ya que seguía mirando airado al teniente del sexto escuadrón-Byakushi ¿tu también estas aquí?-esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al moreno de los cascabeles,haciendo que cogiese a su juguetona teniente y la apartara del lugar.

-Llévatelo-dijo Kenpachi entre enfadado y resignado,Renji no esperó más y entró en la casa,la visión le horrorizó.

-Kuchiki taichou!!-corrió hacia donde este se encontraba,parecía que ni le había escuchado porque estaba con los ojos cerrados,observó su pecho desnudo y los hilos de sangre que caían por este,también vio como el nudo de su hakama estaba casi suelto-¿qué le ha hecho?-lo dijo en baja voz,se encontraba tan consternado por lo que estaba contemplando que no podía alzarla más,pero fue suficiente como para que su capitán abriera sus orbes poco a poco.

-Renji...-no se lo podía creer,había venido,estaba ahí,justo a tiempo para que la situación no hubiera pasado a mayores,si se pudiese mover se habría pellizcado para comprobar que no era un sueño-no puedo moverme Renji...-continuó,pero tenia mas ganas de llorar de emoción que de hablar,por fortuna para el no necesito seguir hacié pelirrojo comenzó a taparle con la capa que momentos antes el violento capitán del onceavo escuadrón le había quitado y tras coger a Senbonzakura y atarla a su cintura junto a Zabimaru,cargó a Byakuya en sus brazos.

-Ya todo esta bien Kuchiki taichou...nos vamos de aquí...-y así fue,comenzó a salir de aquel lugar,parecía que a Renji no le importaba el peso que sostenía y Byakuya no podía creerse lo seguro que se sentía de esa manera,encima la gravedad había hecho lo propio y su cabeza se había inclinado a un lado apoyándose contra el pecho del pelirrojo,podía notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su teniente y sintió que a pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado hacía unos instantes,el estar con su amado hacia que todo eso quedase como un lejano recuerdo...si verle para él era un regalo...estar así en este momento lo superaba con creces.

Abarai caminaba tranquilo,sin prisa pero sin pausa,no sabia como de herido podía estar su capitán y no quería realizar ningún movimiento brusco que lo pudiera lastimar más,si ese era el dirigían al cuartel del cuarto escuadrón,hasta que Byakuya hablo-no me lleves Renji...quiero ir a mi casa...no quiero que me vean así...

¿Qué?ni hablar-pero Kuchiki taoichou ese animal le...-desvío la mirada,solo pensarlo le estaba poniendo histérico.

-No me hizo nada Renji...llegaste a tiempo,lo que tengo no es grave...no quiero que la gente se entere y que tengan más motivos para hablar de mí...por favor...-las palabras de su capitán le hicieron reaccionar,era cierto que tras su publica declaración no hacían más que hablar de ellos dos y que eso,para una persona como Byakuya Kuchiki,era lo peor que podía ocurrir.

-Esta bien...pero yo le curaré taichou...-este pareció sonreír pero muy levemente,tenia los ojos cerrados aun así transmitía un estado de tranquilidad,Renji se ruborizó sin saber porque,lo tenia muy cerca,notaba su cara y sus cabellos sobre su pecho,y por un instante odió la ropa que cubría esa zona ''¿qué es lo que me pasa?''.Antes de darse cuenta había llegado a la mansión Kuchiki,con cuidado saltó los muros,ya que ni los sirvientes de su capitán debian verle en ese estado...y lo llevó a su habitación.

Era la primera vez que entraba,pero de las pocas habitaciones que había visto de la casa,sin duda esa era perfecta para sonrió ligeramente al observar la estancia y se puso algo nervioso,no en vano era el dormitorio del hombre que le ó con cuidado a su capitán sobre el futón que estaba en el centro de la habitación y encendió una lamparita cercana-taichou...debo curar sus heridas...dígame donde puedo encontrar algo para hacerlo-esperaba no tener que recorrer mucho la mansión porque eso seria para el una pesadilla,por fortuna iba a estar cerca.

-Hay un botiquín en el cuarto de baño,dentro hay vendas y lo necesario-Renji se levantó y se dirigió al servicio que estaba en la habitación contigua,casi no observo lo de su alrededor,cogió rápidamente lo que necesitaba y volvió junto al moreno.

-Ya tengo todo taichou...-se arrodilló junto a este colocando todo lo que iba a necesitar y...sin saber porque nuevamente,empezó a ruborizarse,tenia que quitar la capa que cubría a su capitán y sabia lo que le esperaba debajo...su torso desnudo...y de nuevo esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza ''¿qué es lo que me pasa?'',decidió apartar esos pensamientos y descubrió al herido,debía curarlo,cuando volvió a observar su cuerpo,la ira que sintió por el capitán Zaraki volvió a hacer acto de presencia,como podía haberle hecho eso a su taichou y a saber que más cosas que no eran visibles a sus ojos,le alivio recordar que Byakuya le había dicho que llego a tiempo y se tranquilizó ligeramente.

Empezó a limpiar sus heridas,sabia que su capitán lo miraba porque notaba su vista fija en su rostro,pero tambien sabia que tampoco podía mover la cabeza a voluntad así que dejo que fuera así,sintiendo también un poco de alegría por ser el centro de atención,cuando tubo que desinfectar las heridas intento ser lo más cuidadoso que pudiera-discúlpeme taichou...-pero este parecía no sentir dolor seguía mirándolo sin decir una palabra,ni una queja,nada...Abarai por su parte parecía un profesional,tras desinfectar cogió una venda para cubrir a su capitán y que sus heridas sanaran lo antes posible,así que lo incorporo dejándolo sentado y apoyando su cabeza contra su propio hombro para rodearle con la venda,al hacerlo se puso muy nervioso y la venda salio despedida de su mano y desenrollándose por el suelo dándose a la fuga,''maldición''pensó el pelirrojo,tenia a su capitán apoyado en el y debía coger la venda,pero algo en su interior no quería volver a depositarlo tan pronto sobre el futón,así que como pudo atrajo la venda hacia sí rezando para que dejara de desenrollarse,por fortuna lo consiguió y empezó la tarea de rodear el frágil cuerpo de su capitán,pasando la venda bajo sus brazos varias veces y cubriendo las heridas-gracias Renji...-el pelirrojo se sobresaltó,pensaba que su capitán estaba dormido por el silencio que mantenía desde que lo tenia en esa posición,se dio cuenta de que notaba la respiración de este en su cuello y al encontrarse tan inquieto se apresuró en acabar la tarea.

-No tiene que darme las gracias Kuchiki taichou...-depositó con suavidad al moreno sobre el futón nuevamente,sintiendo una ligera pena al hacerlo ya que su hombro perdió la calidez que estaba recibiendo por parte de Byakuya-al contrario...-Renji empezó a sentirse muy mal,debía hablar-siento haber llegado tan tarde...si hubiera llegado antes tal vez esto no habría pasado,lo siento-apretó fuertemente sus puños que tenia sobre sus piernas al estar de rodillas frente al futón donde reposaba su paciente,había fallado a su capitán,solo por su estupidez.

-Al contrario Renji...de no ser por ti habría sido peor,gracias...por todo-el moreno cerro los ojos,parecía muy cansado y no era para menos.

-Me voy taichou así usted descansara tranquilo-Abarai se levantó silenciosamente y con rumbo a donde se encontraba su zanpakutoh junto a la de su capitán,pero una voz le hizo detenerse.

-Quédate Renji...


	15. Estás en tu casa

**Estas en tu casa**

-Quédate Renji...por favor...-Abarai se giró para observar a la persona que le hablaba-no sé hasta cuando estaré así y si mañana no puedo moverme...necesitaré tu ayuda-había un ligero rubor en las mejillas del capitán,que por fortuna su teniente parecía no captar.

El pelirrojo sin decir una palabra,camino hasta el futón donde reposaba Byakuya y tras ponerse de rodillas lo recostó a un lado para dejar un hueco suficiente para que cupiese su cuerpo,una vez echo esto,se acostó junto al moreno algo nervioso-espero no moverme mucho Kuchiki taichou...nunca había dormido con nadie-se sonrojó,era cierto,era la primera vez que dormía junto a otra persona y en cierta forma se alegró de que la primera fuese su capitán.

-Tranquilo Renji yo no me moveré-Abarai sonrió ligeramente ¿su capitán había hecho un chiste?,no pudo evitarlo y giro su cara para observarlo,el moreno tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía tener media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro,''que lindo''pensó,¿¿¿¿¿qué?????¿¿¿qué le estaba pasando a su cabeza???,bufó molesto por no entender las cosas que estaban pasándole y se arropó a el y a Byakuya,que ya parecía profundamente dormido.

La luz del sol de la mañana comenzó a darle en plena cara obligándole a despertar,estaba desorientado,su cuerpo se sentía muy relajado y no recordaba haber dormido tan a gusto incorporó mientras se frotaba los ojos y los sucesos acontecidos esa noche comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza,buscó en la habitación la presencia de la persona que debía estar allí y se alivió al ver que no se encontraba ''se puede mover entonces'',eso era buena señal,le asustaba la idea de tener un capitán en estado vegetal para siempre,pero le disgustaba el que ya no necesitara más de sus cuidados ''¿¿que te pasa Renji??'',empezó a golpearse en la frente,tal vez intentando erróneamente apartar esos pensamientos de ahí,pero sin pronto escuchó la puerta.

-Buenos días Renji-su capitán apareció y se quedó parado junto a la puerta-vine a ver si ya estabas despierto para que vinieras a almorzar-parecía muy contento a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué?¿almorzar?¿tan tarde es?-Abarai se levantó nervioso,¿cómo es que su capitán no le regañaba? debía estar en el cuartel haciendo algo en vez de dormir todo el dia.

-Tranquilo Renji hoy nos tomamos el día libre-daba la impresión de que se estaba divirtiendo-si quieres toma una ducha,te dejé uno de mis uniformes,lo tienes encima del lavabo,no tengas prisa aún queda comida por servir,cuando termines comeremos-y tras decir eso dejó a un boquiabierto pelirrojo en su cuarto.

Abarai no se lo podía creer,no solo tenia el día libre,sino que le iban a dar de comer nuevamente como los dioses ¿ese era el mejor día de su vida?.Entró en el cuarto de baño en el que había estado la noche anterior por diferentes motivos y contempló la grande y lujoso,pero no ostentoso,algo que le la ducha que duró unos 15 minutos,comenzó a secarse el cuerpo,no sabia porque mientras se duchaba los pensamientos esos extraños volvían a aparecer en su desconcertada cabeza y le insistían en que se estaba duchando donde lo hacia su capitán diariamente,provocando en el teniente un sonrojo sonrojado y una vez seco, divisó el uniforme que le había dicho su capitán,al fin y al cabo vestían igual,solo se distinguían por la capa blanca de taichou,el ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu (la bufanda blanca de seda) y los kenseikan de su vistió rápidamente y aun continuaba con el infinito rubor en las mejillas,¿acaso esa ropa no era como la suya?¿que le estaba pasando?,se dio por vencido mientras andaba por los pasillos de la mansión,debía hablar con el que le aclaraba las cosas,Ikkaku era su única salvación ante el abanico de sensaciones incomprensibles que estaban fluyendo en él.

Por fin llego al comedor de la casa,abrió la puerta y observo a su capitán sentado en el porche,fuera del comedor al otro lado contemplando el jardín-Kuchiki taichou ya estoy-Byakuya se giró dejando ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos que rápidamente difumino para dar paso a una ligera sonrisa,se levantó y tras indicarle al pelirrojo que se sentara el hizo lo propio fente a no pudo evitar mirar la mesa y los ricos manjares que en ella se encontraban.

-Estas en tu casa...come todo lo que quieras-cuando su capitán terminó la frase,Renji vio los cielos abiertos y como si no hubiera comido en toda su vida empezó a servirse de todos y cada uno de los variados platos que allí se encontraban,Byakuya parecía bastante contento al ver el apetito de su salvador,así que antes de que este terminara de llenar su rebosante plato,añadió otro más que sin duda alegraría más a su teniente-encargue que te preparasen esto,sé que te encantan-decía mientras ponía ante los ojos del pelirrojo una bandeja llena de taiyaki (el pastelito con forma de pez y relleno de pasta de judías dulces).Abarai ahora si lo podía decir,ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

Los dos compartieron un agradable almuerzo,el pelirrojo hablaba hasta por los codos,mientras su paciente capitán parecía escucharle con atenció Renji,esa situación era demasiado cómoda y agradable,llegando incluso a pensar que no le iba a importar que se repitiera,aunque fuese difícil dadas las circunstancias y el papel que jugaba cada uno en la sociedad de almas,pero fuera como fuese iba a disfrutar de ese momento tan entrañ terminaron de comer y los sirvientes empezaron a retirar los casi vacíos platos,Abarai se percató de que el plato de su capitán apenas estaba sucio,y al pensar que tal vez no tuviese hambre cayó en la cuenta de que ni le había preguntado...

-Kuchiki taichou ¿esta mejor?-¿cómo se le habían olvidado sus heridas?tantas emociones le habían hecho subir en una nube y olvidarse por completo de lo importante.

-Si Renji,me recupero rápido...agradezco tu preocupación,pero olvidemos lo sucedido,quiero pasar pagina y no volver a recordarlo jamas-Abarai sintió una punzada en su pecho,para su capitán debía ser muy doloroso y entendía sus motivos de querer sirviente entró con una bandeja donde había una tetera y un par de tazas que comenzó a colocar frente a los dos hombres,pero el pelirrojo se acordó de Ikkaku y sintió unos fuertes deseos de salir de la mansión para hablar con su amigo,además debía contarle lo que ocurrió con Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Kuchiki taichou-este alzó la vista-debo irme,discúlpeme-tras esto se levantó,hizo una reverencia a su capitán y salio corriendo de allí.

La mañana de ese mismo día,un decidido Kira Izuru habia salido de su habitación en busca de Hisagi Shuuhei,y ya pasado el mediodía aún no lo había encontrado.Y no porque no le hubiera puesto ganas,sino porque cada vez que iba a hacerlo alguien le pedía que hiciese algo,que dada su bondad,no podía maldijo a sí mismo por su mala suerte,pero cuando iba rumbo al décimo escuadrón a entregarle un informe al capitán Hitsugaya,divisó un grupo de hombres entre los que como no,destacaba su querido poder evitarlo,dió el informe a un shinigami que paso por su lado indicándole a quien debía entregárselo y fue derecho al grupo.

-Perdonen-interrumpió el rubio,todos se giraron a observarlo y Hisagi mostró sorpresa mezclada con pena-¿me permiten hablar con el teniente Shuuhei por favor?-los hombres se miraron unos a otros y comenzaron a alejarse de la pareja.

El moreno se puso nervioso,después de la ultima vez que se habían visto las cosas habían acabado muy mal entre los dos y no precisamente por su culpa,así que decidió que no iba a hablar hasta que el otro no lo hiciera,al fin y al cabo el pidió permiso a los demas para hablarle.

-Hisagi-san...quería disculparme por lo que te dije el otro día,no iba en serio-el corazón de Shuuhei dio un vuelco,¿lo amaba?¿el beso no fue un error?-no puedo perderte como amigo y menos por un fallo tan tonto como un beso...olvidemos lo que paso...yo solo estaba asustado y no sabia lo que hacia...no dejemos que algo así arruine nuestra amistad...-Kira se encontraba fatal diciéndole eso,pero era lo unico que se le ocurría para justificar su comportamiento y volver a estar junto a el como si nada hubiera pasado,por qué lo que más deseaba en el mundo es que las cosas fueran como antes entre respuesta del moreno no se hizo esperar.

-¿Así que todo fue porque estabas asustado?-que dolido estaba,pero era un alivio saber que Izuru no quería dejar de ser su amigo ni le odiaba...podría soportarlo-esta bien...olvidado-puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y para evitar que sus traicioneras lagrimas hicieran acto de presencia,paso el brazo por encima del rubio disimulando-¿vamos a comer algo?


	16. La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami

**La Asociacion de Mujeres Shinigamis**

Renji corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían buscando a Ikkaku,le urgía hablar con su amigo para que le aclarase de una vez por todas las cosas tan raras que le estaban pasando,esas cosas que le hacían sentir tan extraño y tan feliz al mismo tiempo y por lo tanto tan desconocidas e inexplicables para él.

Tras chocar con varios shinigamis por el camino,divisó un gran tumulto a lo lejos y conforme se acercaba iba distinguiendo con mayor claridad una voz que hablaba a través de un megáfono y era la que congregaba a la multitud,pudo apreciar a varias personas sobre lo que parecía un pequeño escenario algo cutre y una de ellas era Yachiru que sostenía el aparato y hablaba sin cesar,junto a ella se encontraba Nanao que lanzaba papelitos de color rosa a los que estaban alrededor y también Nemu que miraba al horizonte como ajena a lo que acontecía.

Abarai se acercó y recogió del suelo uno de los papeles,casi de inmediato pudo distinguir en letras mayúsculas la palabra ''FIESTA'',no pudo evitar poner gesto de disgusto,esas cosas no le entusiasmaban pero la voz de la teniente del onceavo escuadrón le hizo volver la vista a la tarima.

-Es obligatoria la asistencia!! todo aquel que falte recibirá nuestra visita y le llevaremos por los pelos!! nadie se libra!! será muy divertido!!-la presidenta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami,a pesar de su tono infantil y juguetón y de hablar dando saltitos,mostraba claramente que no mentía y todos los allí presentes lo sabían,estaba claro que sin excepción irían a esa dichosa fiesta y más sabiendo que las amenazas se cumplirían.

-Yachiru-san-dijo Nanao acercándose a la pequeña y apartando de esta ligeramente el megáfono-deberías decir nuevamente como sera la fiesta,ha crecido el grupo de gente que nos escucha-la niña sonrió divertida y volvió a dirigirse a su publico.

-Habrá mucha comida y muchas chucherías!!! estarán deliciosas!! pienso comer muchísimas!! o todas!!! de muchos colores y sabores!! seguro que están exquisitas!!-la vice-presidenta de la asociación decidió intervenir viendo que la menor se estaba yendo por el camino del dulce más que decir lo que realmente importaba,así que tras susurrarle algo al oído a la que poseía el megáfono y conseguir intercambiar los roles,Nanao habló.

-Como ha dicho la presidenta Kusajishi habrá mucha comida,pero no solo eso,también habrá bebida,musica y un pequeño concurso-todos los espectadores levantaron la vista con curiosidad,por lo que la joven morena prosiguió-se decidirá por votación popular quien sera el rey y la reina de la fiesta y casi al final de la misma,estos recibirán un premio cortesía de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami y con el beneplácito de Yamamoto-sama-casi inmediatamente todos los allí presentes comenzaron a cuchichear-que nadie se preocupe llenaremos la sociedad de almas de carteles que os informaran de todo,excepto el premio que será anunciado tras el nombramiento real,al llegar a la fiesta se os tomara una fotografía que ira al álbum de nuestra asociación así que no intentéis negaros-miró a todos los presentes mientras señalaba con el dedo-y también se os dará un pequeño papel que durante la misma debéis rellenar con el nombre de el que consideréis rey y la que consideréis reina,que,por supuesto, tendréis que introducir después en una urna,y los miembros del jurado aun sin decidir,harán recuento de votos y nos dirán quienes serán los afortunados ganadores del premio,no es obligatorio ir en pareja porque se trata de una fiesta a la que deben ir todos así que allí se encontraran...a no ser que para la fotografía en la entrada....

Renji comenzó a alejarse del lugar,le parecía una soberana estupidez una fiesta con no tenia otra alternativa más que ir,encima presentarse solo,tenia claro que Ikkaku iría junto a su queridísimo Yumichika y que Hisagi si hacia acopio de valor asistiría con su amigo-amado Kira,pero el no tenia con quien ir...aun así,si pensaba con quien deseaba hacerlo...Kuchiki taichou...sacudió la cabeza....se dió cuenta de que el objetivo que pretendía llevar a cabo hacia un rato se le había olvidado por completo por culpa de aquellas mujeres y la nocturna juerga con premio que les esperaba....''¿cuando?'',observó el papelito rosa que aun sostenía en la mano y vio que era ¡¡mañana!! no podía perder más tiempo debía hablar con su amigo...quién sabe,si éste lo sacaba de dudas y lo que sus ínfimos pensamientos al respecto le decían era cierto,tal vez no iría solo a la fiesta...o por lo menos tendría un interés para asistir más animado.

Izuru y Shuuhei estaban comiendo tranquilamente recuperando el tiempo perdido,cuando oyeron un escándalo provenir de fuera del lugar donde se encontraban,ambos salieron curiosos a ver a que venia tanta agitación y descubrieron a Rangiku dando gritos sobre una roca,mientras a su lado Rukia repartía unos papelitos pareja se acercó y tomo cada uno un papel de las manos de la pequeña Kuchiki y tras echarle una ojeada y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijeron al unísono-una fiesta!!

Matsumoto de pronto detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a sus queridos amigos-menos mal que os veo!! iréis ¿verdad?-había algo de presión en esa pregunta,se notaba.

-Por supuesto Rangiku-san-Kira se había puesto algo nervioso,las fiestas eran divertidas pero con la teniente del décimo escuadrón por ahí eso se podría transformar en algo impensable.

-Me alegra que dijeras que sí porque es obligatorio,además hay un premio y te lo puedes llevar tu...-señalando al rubio-o tu...-señalando al moreno-también me lo puedo llevar yo!!!-comenzó a reírse freneticamente mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano y volvía a su lugar para seguir gritando a la gente que pasaba,a la pobre Rukia ya ni se le veía entre el gentí y Hisagi comenzaron a marcharse mientras oían las ultimas palabras audibles de la mujer desde su posición-además hasta mi taichou está obligado a ir solo por eso merece la pena asistir a la fiesta!!-tras este comentario hubo risotadas generales y se alegraron de poner tierra de por medio,si el capitán Hitsugaya aparecía en ese momento no querían ser testigos de su furia.

Todo el mundo andaba revolucionado de aquí para allá,Renji no sabia si echarse a reír viendo a algunas shinigamis correr histericas con lo que parecían adornos para la fiesta, o asustarse y esconderse en algún lugar hasta que todo eso en la búsqueda de su amigo calvito,pensando en si tendría la suerte de encontrarlo entre tanto revuelo,pero para su sorpresa se topó con otra persona,Ichigo,que traía un par de bolsas de extraño contenido en sus acercó al pelinaranja con curiosidad.

-Ichigo...¿qué traes?-estaba claro que la presencia del shinigami sustituto era que también,como todos,iría a la fiestecita de marras.

-¿Esto? son globos,esta bolsa son globos corrientes y esta...-suspiro algo sonrojado-son globos con forma de conejo...pensé que a Rukia le gustarían...

Ahora entendía el sonrojo de su compañero y se preguntó si podría haber globos del emperador alga...¿pero que tonterías estaba pensando? aunque...-Ichigo...

-¿Mmm?-tan elocuente...

-¿Estas con Rukia?-estaba claro que sí y más desde la ultima vez que se habían visto,pero esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

-Evidentemente ahora no...estoy contigo-¿es tonto o se lo hace?

-Me refiero de pareja!! ¿sois...novios?-en realidad no le molestaba,si el pelinaranja le decía que si tenia el camino libre para preguntarle sobre el amor y se ahorraba buscar a Ikkaku en ese estresante día.

-Bueno yo...nosotros...-se le notaba muy nervioso y los colores se le habían subido instantáneamente a la cara-supongo que si...yo...

-Eso es genial!!-ante esta reacción del pelirrojo,Kurosaki no pudo sino mirarlo con sorpresa evidente en su rostro-tú me sacaras de dudas Ichigo...sentí un escalofrío al darle la mano a...una persona,y no solo eso pienso mucho en él..ella y me siento muy bien a su lado...

-Renji...¿estás enamorado?


	17. Salir de dudas

**Salir de dudas**

-Renji...¿estás enamorado?...es que por lo que dices parece que sí-mientras planteaba la cuestión se le veía bastante alegre y curioso-déjame hacerte una pregunta...¿alguna vez habías sentido algo parecido al tocar a alguien?¿o incluso estando a su lado?

-Pues...en absoluto-Abarai se sorprendió de su propia respuesta,era cierto,ni siquiera por su querida amiga Kuchiki,¿y si estaba confundido?

-Entonces evidentemente,esa persona,sea quien sea,te gusta-Ichigo sacó la lengua al pelirrojo que lo miraba-....te confesaré algo...yo quiero pasar todo el tiempo junto a Rukia y protegerla,tengo la imperiosa necesidad de saber que se encuentra bien en todo momento,y sé que si eso no fuera así yo..me volvería loco...eso es lo que significa el amor para mí,pensar en la otra persona por sobre mí...

Que razón tenia el pelo pincho,el se sentía exactamente así,se había puesto muy furioso cuando a su taichou lo había lastimado el odioso de Kenpachi y tras eso le preocupó muchísimo que a su capitán le sanaran las heridas que le había hecho ese desalmado,lo mismo le ocurrió cuando Byakuya se le había declarado frente a todos y había corrido a su despacho a desahogarse,como le dolió el corazón al haberlo oído llorar a través de la puerta,y que ganas tenia de abrazarle y consolarle.

De repente la verdad se desveló claramente ante sus ojos ''estoy enamorado de Byakuya Kuchiki'' y al pensarlo no pudo evitar a su vez decirlo en voz alta,su boca volvió a actuar por su cuenta-estoy enamorado de Byakuya Kuchiki...

Ichigo le observaba con los ojos como platos ¿acaba de escuchar lo que pensaba?¿de Byakuya Kuchiki?¿su cuñado?-Abarai...¿qué has dicho?-para su sorpresa Renji empezó a sonreír,su cara parecía tener un brillo extraño,se giró hacia el y le habló.

-Estoy enamorado Ichigo,de mi taichou-empezó a reirse,pero era una risa sincera,como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima,se le notaba varios minutos y al haber asimilado lo que ya tenia tan claro en su cabeza volvió a hablar-muchas gracias Ichigo,nos vemos mañana en la fiesta,adiós!!-hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció de su vista.

Ichigo corrió hasta donde se encontraba su pareja,sabia en que lugar exacto estaba,pero al llegar no la veia,así que se metió como pudo entre la multitud que la rodeaba y la rescató.

-Ichigo!!-la chica parecía realmente feliz de ver a su novio,sobre todo porque...-que bien que estas aquí,anda sustitúyeme-mientras decía esto entregó los papelitos violetas al pelinaranja que tal vez con el alegre saludo se esperaba otra cosa menos eso.

-Rukia tenemos que hablar,debes saber algo que me acaba de pasar-la gente a su alrededor parecía ansiosa por coger lo que tenia entre las manos y eso le ponía nervioso.

-¿Qué es?-decía la pequeña mientras le miraba con curiosidad.

-Luego...a solas-Ichigo trataba de zafarse de la gente y Rukia al oír eso de ''a solas'' no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Que bien se sentía Renji en estos momentos,que estúpido había sido,¿durante cuánto tiempo había estado tan ciego?¿por qué no se dio cuenta el solo?¿desde cuándo deseaba a su capitán?...se detuvo...''deseo a mi capitán''...un rubor intenso se hizo latente en su rostro y su corazón le iba a cien por hora...''quiero estar con el...pase lo que pase''...y era verdad,ahora lo sabia,y se lo diría....un momento...¿¿¿decírselo???¿¿¿él??? ¡¡ni hablar!! si nunca se lo dijo a Rukia cuando pensaba que la amaba a ella,mucho menos se lo iba a decir ahora a Byakuya,el no decía esas cosas...¿qué iba a hacer?

Largo rato pasó hasta que decidió volver a encaminarse hacia la mansión Kuchiki donde había dejado a su capitán,eligió no decir nada por el momento,pero necesitaba verlo tras su revelación,observar a su persona anhelada,y después ya el destino diría que iba a pasar...pero una cosa la tenia clara,que iría con su taichou a la fiesta sí o sí.

Por su parte Ikkaku y Yumichika estaban hablando,como no,de la celebración del día siguiente.

-Y Kiyone me dijo que estaban buscando a shinigamis para que hicieran de jurado y que contasen los votos-decía Ayasegawa a su novio mientras permanecía sentado sobre este.

-¿Pero para que necesitan un jurado?con que uno cuente los votos es suficiente...

-Es por si hay empate asi que deben ser cinco...por lo visto el premio es solo para dos...y como confidencia me contó...-bajó el tono de voz-que seria muy romántico-se enganchó del cuello de Ikkaku-como eres tu te lo cuento pero no digas nada¿eh?...el premio consiste en un fin de semana en el mundo humano,un lindo hotel rural en Japón con vistas al monte Fuji y al lago Kawaguchi.

Y al terminar de oír esto,parece que la bombilla del calvito se encendió,porque agarró de la cintura a Yumichika con mucho entusiasmo y lo pegó más a el-¿y si tu y yo nos presentamos voluntarios como jurado?-vio la cara de duda que puso su lindo novio y siguió-he pensado que si tu y yo somos del jurado...podremos manipular los votos-una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en su cara-porque se supone que se va a decidir quien es el rey y la reina de la fiesta ¿no? y esos son los que recibirán ese romántico premio...así que eso puede venir bien para que alguien que conocemos espabile...

-Renji-kun...-dijo Ayasegawa como entendiendo lo que le decía Madarame.

-Sí,es que si no le echamos una mano nunca se va a dar cuenta de nada,debemos ayudarle y más ahora que sabemos que está enamorado claramente de Kuchiki taichou sino dudo que lo hubiera salvado de las manos de nuestro capitán...-bajó la mirada apenado.

-Esta bien hablaré con Kiyone-san para decirle que estaremos en el jurado...¿crees que un fin de semana solos en un hotel hará que Abarai-kun despierte?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Eso sera solo el primer paso,después ya veremos-dijo Ikkaku guiñándole un ojo a su pareja.

Ichigo tras largo rato debatiéndose entre la gente optó por lanzar los papelitos al aire y tomando a su novia del brazo salieron de allí antes de que Matsumoto pudiera hacer nada para llegaron a un lugar bastante apartado de aquel 'campo de batalla' por fin pudo hablar con la joven que lo miraba impaciente.

-¿Que ocurre Ichigo?¿qué te pasó?

-Rukia no sabes...ni te lo imaginas,cuando iba en tu busca me encontré con Abarai y¿sabes que me confeso?-como le gustaba impacientar a su chica,que hizo ademán con las manos de que siguiera explicándole-que estaba enamorado...¿a que no sabes de quien?

Rukia si podía imaginárselo,había notado desde hacia años que su mejor amigo la veia como algo más,pero también pensaba que el pelinaranja se había dado cuenta ya de eso,así que no entendía a que venia tanta historia,por suerte,su novio siguió hablando.

-De Byakuya...de tu hermano Rukia....-ahora si los ojos violeta de la chica se abrieron de par en par y lo miraban atonita ¿que? ¿de su nii-sama? ¿era cierto?...ella conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su querido hermano por su teniente,ella y toda la sociedad de almas...pero jamas pensó que su amigo sintiera lo mismo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Ichigo?-no es que no se lo creyera pero necesitaba confirmación.

-Lo oí de su propia boca....además salió corriendo después y creo que sé a donde fue...

-Vaya...eso es una gran noticia!!-la menuda chica saltó a los brazos de su novio que la recibió efusivamente.

Ikkaku y Yumichika habían salido de la habitación y andaban por la sociedad de almas en busca de más miembros para el jurado,claro que serian miembros 'corruptos',y Madarame sabia perfectamente quienes les podrían ayudar,Shuuhei,Izuru y í que fueron a buscarlos para juntos ser el jurado de cinco miembros que elegiría a Byakuya Kuchiki y Renji Abarai 'rey y reina de la fiesta' y por consiguiente les otorgarían el premio del romántico fin de semana en el que hay que hacer por un amigo...


	18. No pienso ir

**No pienso ir**

A la primera persona que encontraron fue a la pequeña Momo,que estaba en las dependencias del quinto escuadrón con lo que parecía un gran lazo rojo que apenas permitía verla a le informo de los planes que tenían para la fiesta y la chica se alegró tanto al oír que necesitaban su ayuda para esa causa,que casi lloraba de la emoció se ofreció a ayudarla y una vez hubieron dejado el lazo en su lugar correspondiente partieron en busca de Hisagi e Izuru.

No tardaron mucho en dar con ellos ya que varias personas les dijeron que les habían visto í que cuando los encontraron comunicaron su plan a la otra parejita 'corrupta',que aceptaron sin dudar.

-No tendremos problema con eso de los votos-decía Hinamori-Rangiku presentará el evento y será la que diga los ganadores,y ella y yo somos amigas así que...Renji y Byakuya serán los claros ganadores,además,se que Matsumoto estaba presente cuando la declaración de Kuchiki taichou y se sintió muy mal,seguro que ella estará dispuesta a ayudarnos sin duda-la chica estaba tan animada,que parecía que el premio se lo iban a dar a ella.

Ante este comentario,todos se sintieron complacidos,era cierto,la teniente del décimo escuadrón era su compañera y por sobre todo, habría ningún problema,los ganadores del premio estaban claros,así que Renji,ya iba a espabilar...desde su punto de vista.

Abarai,por su parte,llego a la mansión Kuchiki donde le recibió uno de los sirvientes,pero al entrar escuchó varias voces familiares,una era la de Byakuya y la otra...

-Venga Byakuya-bo es obligatorio ir,no puedes negarte-Yoruichi era una mujer muy persuasiva y por desgracia para su taichou también pertenecía a la asociación de mujeres shinigami.

-No pienso ir,no me importa si me mandan a la mocosa para llevarme a rastras...con mi bankai no tendré ningún problema de evitar que se me acerque-que orgulloso podía ser su taichou,eso le encantaba al pelirrojo,así que se animó a entrar e interrumpir la charla.

Cuando entro,no pudo evitar paralizarse,lo volvía a ver,a su capitán,pero esta vez,todo era distinto...el ya sabia que también lo amaba con toda su alma y no le cabia disimular una leve sonrisa se decidió a hablar-Kuchiki taichou...-los presentes lo miraron,pero el debía convencer a Byakuya para que fuera a la fiesta,ya que no se le iba a declarar,debía aprovechar esta oportunidad que le brindaban para estar con él,así que utilizó el recurso que servia con su superior sin discusión-debe ir a la fiesta...es obligatorio,lo dice Yamamoto-sama-ahí estaba,el detonante del claro sí,cumplir las palabras del comandante.

Byakuya parecía dudar,pero mantuvo la compostura unos segundos antes de dar la espalda a los que estaban en la estancia,Yoruichi,mientras tanto sonreía muy divertida y tapaba su boca con las manos,evitando así soltar risotadas sonoras al ver como el duro Byakuya Kuchiki se debatía interiormente de lo que debía hacer o no,claro que cuando Renji nombro a Shigekuni Yamamoto,la respuesta iba a ser obviamente,sí.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado-esta bien...iré...pero nada de bailar ni de cantar...las mujeres de la asociación sois demasiado juerguistas...-Abarai asintió complacido con la cabeza,que lindo se vería su capitán bailando o cantando,pero debía resignarse,al menos iría,ya después nadie sabe que podría pasar.

-Siempre tan evidente Byakuya-bo,lo que diga el comandante general lo cumples...muy hábil de tu parte Abarai-le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo y antes de que pudiera parpadear,la mujer ya había desaparecido de allí.Ahora sí,estaban solos,el moreno se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación y cogió un libro,actuando como si su teniente no por su parte,gracias a su nueva perspectiva de la situación,contemplaba maravillado los gráciles y delicados movimientos que este realizaba en una actividad que muchas veces le había visto llevar a cabo,se reprendió así mismo por no haberle prestado mas atención a su capitán en el pasado,y pensó que ahora debía recuperar el tiempo perdido,aunque fuera observándole en claro su bocaza...

-Kuchiki taichou...-el aludido alzó la vista-podemos ir juntos si quiere...-¿le estaba pidiendo una cita?no,no,sigue hablando Abarai-bueno yo soy su teniente y...somos amigos-un rubor le estaba subiendo a la cara,que poco a poco se iba volviendo del color de su pelo-y así usted...no se aburre...podemos hablar...y así nos divertiremos...

-Renji-interrumpió Byakuya-sé que tu querrás ir con tus amigos...-devolvió la mirada al libro,mientras la cabeza del teniente era una oleada de lamentos ''¿qué?yo quiero ir con usted''-además no tienes de que preocuparte,sí he de pasar el día en una espantosa fiesta lo haré con alguien que opine como yo,seguro que el capitán Hitsugaya está en total desacuerdo con toda esta historia,podremos quejarnos juntos-tras esto sonrió levemente al pelirrojo y acto seguido se volvió a poner serio-¿sabes por qué no quiero ir verdad?

Claro que lo sabia-porque no le gustan esas cosas Kuchiki taichou-que le iba a decir si lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

-En parte es cierto...pero sabes que van a ir todos los shinigamis a esa fiesta...-Abarai no sabia que responder a eso ¿pasaba algo?-irá el capitán Zaraki...-Byakuya desvío la mirada y por fin el pelirrojo dió con el problema que suponía para su capitán asistir,que estúpido había sido,ese psicópata pervertido iba a asistir a la celebración y obviamente su taichou no quería verle,encima por su culpa hizo que aceptase aun en contra de sus deseos.

-Perdóneme taichou...yo...

-Tu no tienes la culpa Renji,tranquilo,es solo que no me hacia mucha ilusión encontrarme con él,pero no intentará hacerme nada en un sitio lleno de gente-''yo tampoco se lo permitiría'' pensó el pelirrojo fugazmente-ya no te preocupes,mejor ya vamos a descansar,mañana nos espera un largo día...-se levantó e invitó a Renji a que le siguiera,esa noche dormiría en esa misma casa nuevamente,y pensando lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en unas pocas horas.

La noche cubrió la sociedad de almas,y tan rápido como vino,se fue,dando paso al maravilloso día de fiesta que les esperaba a todos,muchos shinigamis,sobre todo mujeres,ya estaban despiertas con los primeros rayos del sol,y las visitas esperadas,también hacían acto de presencia,como Urahara,Ishida,Inoue,Chad y como no,Kon,al que Ichigo había tenido que buscar personalmente y durante los preparativos no se había separado de Rukia.

Todo estaba casi listo,una gran carpa bajo la que se colocarían,un pequeño escenario,un equipo de música potente,numerosas mesas e incontables sillas,y como no infinidad de globos y ía una zona adornada exclusivamente para las fotos y no podía faltar en una de las mesas la urna que dotaría del premio al rey y a la reina de la fiesta.

Sin darse cuenta,las horas pasaron y muchos shinigamis ya se agolpaban en la cola de las fotografías e incluso junto a las mesas donde habia comida...seria una velada inolvidable....


	19. ¿Perdón?

_En estos capis salen cancioncitas asi que os doy los enlaces XD_

**¿Perdon? **

**(.com/watch?v=dHv9nqY6FF4///David Guetta ft Kelly RowlandWhen loves take over)**

La animada música sonaba ya por era la fotógrafa oficial del evento,y sacaba fotos a diestro y siniestro,no sin antes decir 'mantequilla' y darle al botón de la cá mayoría de los shinigamis habían ido solos pero al encontrarse en la entrada decidieron unirse para dejar plasmada su imagen en compañí y Yumichika llegaron al lugar muy entusiasmados,sobre todo el de pelo negro,que alucinaba con los adornos y señalaba alegremente el gran lazo rojo que el día anterior habían ayudado a colocar a Hinamori,acto seguido,al pasar por la zona fotográfica,se habían puesto muy juntos para el retrato,sin denotar que había entre ellos algo más que amistad,pero unidos al fin y al cabo.

Hisagi y Kira llegaron algo más tarde,ya que al rubio le habían dado remordimientos en el último momento por hacer trampas,le parecía tierno lo que iban a hacer por su amigo pelirrojo,pero no podía evitar sentir la culpa por engañar a todos los que votaban en esa ,Shuuhei había logrado convencerlo de que si nadie sabia nada,solo ellos y Rangiku,no había perjudicados,además añadió que gracias a eso Byakuya Kuchiki podría estar con el hombre que pasaron a la zona de las fotos,el moreno había aprovechado para colocar su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio y hacer con la mano libre el símbolo de la victoria (V) muy sonriente,cosa que Izuru también imitó,haciendo que la imagen quedara de lo más simpática.

Urahara y Yoruichi también se habían sacado una foto juntos,solo que la mujer había optado por salir en su forma gatuna y en los brazos de Kisuke que sonreía como solo el solía hacerlo bajo ese misterioso sombrero,lo que la pareja no sabia,es que,tras ellos se había añadido alguien más,semi oculto entre la decoración,y se trataba de Soi Fong con cara de pocos ,Chad e Inoue se habían sacado una fotografía unidos,con la chica en el medio y con los brazos enganchados a los de ambos én,Ichigo y Rukia,junto a Kon,pero la imagen de ellos era mas romántica,puesto que la pequeña Kuchiki había elegido ponerse en los brazos de su novio que la sostenía sonrojado y el muñeco de peluche enganchado al cuello de este muy y Rangiku también habían posado juntos,pero el capitán ni siquiera había mirado al objetivo mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados frente a él con desgana,y su animada teniente se encontraba a su espalda abrazándole y sonriendo demás shinigamis que posaron juntos fueron Ukitake y Shunshui,este último ya traía una botella de sake de su casa y el tono carmesí de sus mejillas indicaba que también traía algo más consigo;Mayuri,Kenpachi y la joven Yachiru que salió movida en la foto puesto que al ver la mesa con chucherías no tubo tiempo ni de esperar a que saliera la luz del flash;Yamamoto,sosteniendo su barba en una larga trenza y alardeando de habérsela hecho el mismo,junto a su teniente Sasakibe;la capitana y directora de la asociación de mujeres shinigami,Retsu Unohana,su teniente Isane y el joven Hanatarou,que sin querer se había apoyado en el decorado y todo había caído al suelo para vergüenza y lastima del definitiva,todos los shinigamis del Gotei estaban en la fiesta y no parecían muy disgustados de estar ahí.Salvo cierta persona...

Renji y su capitán Byakuya llegaron al bullicioso lugar y sabían que para acceder debían pasar por la zona de las fotos,que el varón Kuchiki tanto les tocó el turno a ellos Abarai no sabia que es lo que iba a ocurrir,estaba claro que si Nemu retrataba a su taichou,este la haría desaparecer en el acto,pero por otro lado,a el le hacia ilusión tener una foto de ellos dos juntos,así que en baja voz habló con el moreno-Kuchiki taichou...-este le dirigió una mirada a la espera de que continuara-esta fiesta sera un buen recuerdo y no quiero salir solo en la foto...¿le importa estar conmigo?-su interlocutor alzó una ceja y el pelirrojo continuó-no tiene porque sonreír ni posar...solo hacerme compañía-sonrió tímidamente y esperando que la respuesta de su capitán fuera positiva o de lo contrario el tampoco se haría la su sorpresa,el noble se situó frente a la cámara,serio y elegante,e invitó a Abarai que se le uniera con un gesto de su mano,cosa que este tras darse cuenta que no era un sueño,se apresuró a colocarse a su lado,ambos posaron,uno sonriente y el otro más ausente,pero ahí estaba,Renji consiguió lo que nadie había podido,salvo Yachiru y no muy bien que digamos,una foto de Byakuya Kuchiki.

**(.com/watch?v=3L6tXQBfJWI///Avril LavigneHot)**

Cuando se adentraron entre el gentío,se separaron,para disgusto del pelirrojo,ya que como sabia claramente,su capitán totalmente en contra del evento iba a apartarse a un rincón a criticarlo con los que compartieran su opinión,que en ese caso era Toushirou Hitsugaya,al que veía sentado en una silla lo más apartado posible de la masa de personas vió como su taichou se sentaba junto al pequeño de cabellos blancos y empezaban a hablar,por lo que el decidió también buscarse compañía,a la que no tardó en divisar,encima para su suerte estaban todos juntos,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Hisagi,Kira,Momo,Rangiku,Ichigo y Rukia.

Se acercó a sus amigos y al llegar se dio cuenta de que estos estaban unidos formando un círculo y cuchicheando algo entre ellos,así que para poder intervenir no le quedo otra más que interrumpirlos.

-¿Que os pasa?-su voz cayó como un jarro de agua fría,pues en el acto todos se giraron hacia el e intentando disimular que no pasaba nada pusieron su mejor cara de sonrisa fingida.

-Renji-kun!! has venido-Matsumoto tan cariñosa como de costumbre le abrazó,Hinamori hizo lo mismo y Rukia solo lo observaba sonriente con el peluche en sus manos.

-¿Ocurre algo que deba saber?-todos parecían demasiado sospechosos para su gusto.

-Nada Abarai,solo que Yumi,Shuuhei,Izuru,Momo y yo somos miembros del jurado de esta fiesta y estábamos ultimando detalles con Rangiku-Ikkaku y los demás parecían respirar aliviados tras este comentario.

-Entonces...¿qué hacen Ichigo y Rukia aquí?-algo no andaba bien y se notaba,sobre todo por la expresión de los presentes ante la pregunta 'si creen que me la van a colar van listos' pensó.

La pequeña Kuchiki habló-solo les ofrecíamos nuestra ayuda para el recuento de votos...porque son muchos shinigamis-Rukia se sentía satisfecha de lo que había dicho,pero el pelirrojo se percató de que a Kurosaki le apareció un tic en el ojo.

-Ya veo...-no estaba en absoluto convencido,pero como ellos no se lo querían contar,el no iba a insistir más.

Rangiku le dijo a los corruptos...esto...al jurado,que podía disfrutar de la fiesta,ella les avisaría cuando debían llevar a cabo su esto subió al escenario y habló por el micrófono,dió la bienvenida a todos los asistentes,hizo mención honorífica al comandante general,pero este estaba dormido en uno de los asientos,y comunicó que el recuento de votos se haría antes de que anocheciera ya que al nombrar a los ganadores tendrían que bailar juntos y el fin de la velada se adornaría con fuegos artificiales.

Rukia e Ichigo se retiraron a bailar,mientras Kon blasfemaba contra el pelinaranja,Inoue bailaba con Ishida,Hinamori se había acercado a Shiro-chan a sacarlo a bailar,pero este no le daba más que negativas y no se movía de su asiento aunque la chica tiraba de su brazo con insistencia,Unohana y Mayuri comenzaron a chincharse mutuamente y acabaron bailando tras haberse ''retado''.Kenpachi solo observaba con disgusto a su teniente devorar las golosinas y Soi Fong perseguía al felino Yoruichi por todo el lugar con lagrimas en los ojos.

Renji,se había ido junto a sus amigos y sus 'parejas',se sentaron en una mesa aparte a charlar y a pelirrojo aprovechó para contarles,sin conocer que sus compañeros ya lo sabían de sobra gracias a Ichigo,sus sentimientos para con su capitán,y estos al enterarse fingieron gran y falsa sorpresa.

**(.com/watch?v=kvmIDYjUKzA///HellogoodbyeIn your arms)**

Byakuya,por su parte,se encontraba solo,puesto que Momo había logrado su objetivo y 'bailaba' con el capitán del décimo escuadrón,en realidad bailaba ella y el de cabellos blancos solo permanecía estático y de pie a su lado mientras bufaba í que el varón Kuchiki decidió que tenia hambre y que aunque eso supusiera integrarse ligeramente en la fiesta,se acercaría a comer ignorando los comentarios que le pudieran levantó y fue hacia una de las mesas,cogió un pequeño plato y sin prestar atención a nada más que a la comida,empezó a servirse de todo lo picante que veí estaba terminando de echar alimentos en su plato sintió a alguien corpulento a su lado,así que automáticamente desvío la vista para ver de quien se trataba,Zaraki Kenpachi...

-Hola Kuchiki taichou-actuaba como si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó y eso hirvió la sangre al capitán mas bajito,que apartó la vista y comenzó a separarse del otro lentamente,no quería montar un escándalo y sabia que el de los cascabeles tampoco,pero eso no iba a evitar que le dirigiera la palabra,la única forma de evitarlo era estar con alguien má suerte,otra persona se estaba sirviendo comida en esa misma mesa y Byakuya aprovechó para usar su compañía.

-Hola...-le dirigió la palabra al desconocido,sin mirarle siquiera,solo quería estar junto a otra persona que evitara que Kenpachi actuara como cuando estaban a solas,lascivamente.

-Kuchiki taichou...-la voz denotaba sorpresa,así que Byakuya alzó la vista para ver de donde provenía,conocía a ese chico,era amigo de Renji,Hisagi Shuuhei,no le disgustaba del todo ese muchacho,así que tras comprobar que Zaraki seguía cerca no tubo más que pedirle un favor muy a su pesar.

-¿Te importa si voy contigo?-esto pilló de nuevas al del 69,si no fuera porque sabia que amaba a su amigo pelirrojo,pensaría que el capitán quería algo más con él.

-Cla..claro que no Kuchiki taichou...si no le importa que me termine de servir...-Byakuya hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y permaneció inmóvil cerca del chico de pelo en poco,observó complacido,como el capitán del onceavo escuadrón se alejaba de allí molesto,pero no quería separarse de su nuevo compañero por si las ó que fue algo mal educado de su parte el haberse unido a el como si nada,así que fingió interés en su persona.

-¿Viniste solo?-no le importaba mucho,pero sabia que a alguien con quien habló íntimamente una vez,sí,así que como favor indirecto hacia Kira quiso investigar algo sobre su enamorado.

-Si-contestó el muchacho sin alzar la mirada y mientras seguía sirviéndose de los innumerables platos.

-Pensé que vendrías con Nanao Ise...-sin saber porque,hablo más de la cuenta,esas cosas no le gustaban,intimar con gente no era de su agrado,pero tal vez su inconsciente le estaba agradecido por haberle alejado de su acosador y por eso actuaba de esa manera.

-¿Perdón?-Hisagi se giró con mirada de entre sorpresa y confusión-¿por qué dice eso?¿Rangiku habló con usted?

Que mal se sentía Byakuya,por eso no hablaba con los demás,los temas ajenos no le importaban y ahora hablar de más con este chico le iba a pasar factura,no quería seguir la conversación,se buscaría otra compañía-no...creí que te gustaba ella...lo siento-se dio media vuelta e iba a marcharse,pero notó como alguien le sujetaba del brazo,cuando observó de quien se trataba se topó con los suplicantes ojos de Shuuhei.

-¿Quién se lo dijo?,por favor,-tal vez los ojos o quizás el tono de su voz,hicieron que el capitán del sexto escuadrón sintiera por él una gran comprensión y lástima así que sin poder evitarlo...

-Me lo dijo otra persona,que estaba bastante afectada al enterarse...-¿qué iba a hacer?¿traicionar a Izuru?,aunque en realidad no le traicionaba,en ningún momento nadie dijo nada de guardar el secreto ¿no?,tampoco eran amigos,además de que el chico parecía bastante necesitado de saber la verdad,se la merecía,sobretodo si el rubio lo había besado a el-me lo contó Kira Izuru,dolido por haberte besado cuando tú amas a otra persona...-ahí estaba,lo soltó todo,las orbes de Hisagi se abrieron de par en par y solo pudo musitar algo apenas audible,salvo para Byakuya.

-Por eso salió corriendo...-estaba notablemente estupefacto pero a los pocos segundos una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro-gracias Kuchiki taichou,le debo la vida-salio corriendo de allí sin dar tiempo a que el capitán reaccionara,este al verse solo de nuevo se apresuró a visualizar la sala y fue junto a Ukitake que tosía pálido en una de las sillas cercanas.

Hisagi no cabia en si de la alegría,Kira lo amaba y no solo eso,el beso que se habían dado no era un error,el fallo fue la tonta escucha de una conversación que nunca debió haber tenido lugar,ahora si iba a ser valiente,no había vuelta atrás,se acercó a Rangiku y le pidió prestado el micrófono,subió a la tarima y se colocó en el centro con el micro en música se detuvo y...

-Ejem...atención por favor,tengo algo que decirles...


	20. Confesión en el escenario

**Confesión en el escenario**

-Ejem...atención por favor, tengo algo que decirles...-al instante todas las miradas se posaron en Hisagi que empezó a ponerse colorado ante la presión del momento.

Ikkaku comenzó a reírse y a señalarlo, Yumichika se alegro pensando que iba a haber karaoke, Renji miraba confuso intentando captar si el que estaba en el escenario era su amigo realmente y Kira lo contemplaba esperando a que dijera lo que tenia que decirles.

Shuuhei continuo-etto...-le sudaban las manos y el micrófono amenazaba con caerse al suelo-hay algo...que quiero decirle a una persona de esta fiesta...-Rangiku empezó a frotarse las manos, ésa clase de cosas la ponían frenética, que alguien subiera a un escenario para hacer una declaración publica era todo un acontecimiento y mas si tenia lugar en una fiesta organizada por ellas-no estoy enamorado de Nanao...todo fue un mal entendido-mientras decía esto, Hisagi miraba al rubio que mantenía una expresión de anonadado inmutable-estaba borracho, pero no lo suficiente como para decir la verdad-los presentes dirigieron la mirada a donde lo hacia el del 69,pero como había varias personas ahí, no sabían con exactitud a quien se lo decía, además de que todos mostraban caras de incredulidad-se que me merezco lo ocurrido por no ser valiente...pero eso va a cambiar...porque quiero que sepas...que te amo con todo mi corazón-sin decir una palabra más y a paso firme entregó el micrófono a una atónita Matsumoto y siguió su camino lejos de la tarima.

Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika miraban con asombro a Izuru, que permanecía sentado con la mirada puesta en la dirección por donde vendría Shuuhei, sin apenas parpadear y con los ojos amenazando con derramar lagrimas en cualquier momento. Cuando por fin, el moreno hizo acto de presencia frente a el, sin dirigirse la palabra, extendió una mano a Kira, que se la devolvió y juntos se abrieron paso hasta la salida de la estancia mientras todos los presentes los seguían con los ojos puestos en ellos.

**(.com/watch?v=haPVCe3ENDA ///Taylor SwiftLove Story)**

Una vez fuera, se alejaron lo suficiente como para aun seguir oyendo la música algo mas baja, pero que les permitiera hablar sin testigos y sin tener que hacerlo a voces, afortunadamente, todos los shinigamis estaban en la fiesta, así que nadie les interrumpiría en ese lugar. Cuando Hisagi estaba conforme con el sitio en el que se encontraban se giro hacia el rubio que no apartaba su mirada del suelo, aún le daba la mano y se había dado cuenta de que Kira estaba temblando, lo que le hizo sonreír ligeramente, pero ya no podía perder mas tiempo y menos cuando sabia que su amado le correspondía, así que habló.

-Así que creías que me gustaba Nanao...-Kira sonrojado hasta las orejas solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza-¿sabes por que la nombre a ella? porque fue la primera que se me vino a la mente que empezara por la letra I...pero obviamente no era la persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos realmente, porque mi confesión en el escenario era para ti...te amo a ti Izuru...-menudo peso sintió irse de su cuerpo y que bien se sentía el haberlo dejado marchar, pero ya que estaba con su declaración, no podía dejar algunas cosas sin decir-yo pensaba que tu sentías algo por tu ex capitán Ichimaru...por eso no actué antes...me daba pánico que por el me rechazaras..

-Yo no...-el rubio por fin dejó de mirar hacia abajo y contemplaba los ojos negros que lo miraban a el con sorpresa por la intromisión-yo nunca quise a Ichimaru taichou...a Gin...no con sentimientos de amor...si le tenia un gran respeto y me dolió mucho su traición...pero no siento nada por el...salvo rencor...-Hisagi al oír lo ultimo amplió mas su sonrisa, cuánto tiempo había deseado escuchar esas palabras, aunque las que siguieron le gustaron mucho más-yo también te amo Hisagi-san...y siento haberte lastimado como lo hice...-Shuuhei no dejó que Kira terminara de hablar porque en cuestión de segundos atrapó sus labios con tanto deseo y pasión que ni el mismo se creía que pudieran ser posible todos esos sentimientos en una misma persona.

Varios minutos pasaron así, besándose, abrazándose, tocándose, mirándose, sintiéndose...pero el moreno decidió interrumpir el momento antes de que subiera de tono mas de la cuenta la situación y perdiera el control por completo, por lo que dijo con tono de disgusto-maldita la hora que aceptamos ser jurado...debemos volver a la fiesta...

-Hisagi-san-sonrió el rubio divertido-démosle a Renji lo que tenemos ahora nosotros...ya después...-no pudo seguir hablando porque se ruborizo, así que se dio media vuelta.

El moreno, al ver la tierna reacción de su Izuru se acercó a el y sensualmente al oído le dijo-después serás todo mío-antes de que Kira pudiera decir algo, tiró de el y juntos corrieron a la fiesta deseando que llegara a su fin para dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos mas impuros.

**(.com/watch?v=mId41sHg2kE ///Craig DavidWhere's your love)**

Al volver a la celebración, la multitud de shinigamis seguía bailando, comiendo, bebiendo y hablando, lo que por fortuna hizo que nadie reparara en ellos. Ambos volvieron a la mesa de donde habían partido hacia un rato y allí seguían sus compañeros que con sus miradas y gestos les felicitaron por su nuevo estado de pareja feliz.

Cuando pasaron varias horas y ya la tarde iba decayendo, Rangiku anunció que se haría el recuento de votos, así que el jurado se llevo la urna a una zona apartada para hacer como que miraban los resultados, pero obviamente, Momo ya tenia un sobre previamente preparado donde estaba el nombre de los ganadores, así que para pasar el tiempo se pusieron a jugar a piedra, papel o tijeras.

Por su parte, Rukia había intentado levantar el animo de su hermano proponiéndole un baile, pero este con una fulminante mirada la hizo desistir y se sentó afligida junto a el, Ichigo aprovechó el momento para comer como si le fuera la vida en ello, Inoue hablaba muy alegre con Chad que parecía que no la escuchaba mucho a pesar de las insistencias de la chica, Ishida estaba discutiendo con el peluche, Shunshui bastante alegre había despertado a Yamamoto porque se acercaba el momento en que tenia que anunciar cual seria el premio, Ukitake intentaba calmar a su ebrio amigo por si provocaba una desgracia al levantar a su superior, pero finalmente no logro su objetivo, el anciano se despertó y por fortuna no estaba molesto sino asombrado por haber dormido tanto.

Renji, en cambio, al retirarse sus amigos se había encontrado muy solo, a pesar de que estaba rodeado de gente, durante toda la velada no había dejado de pensar en Byakuya y de cuando en cuando había dirigido miradas hacia donde este se encontraba, quería saber en que sitio estaba en cada momento y con quien, ''ahora va a resultar que soy celoso'' pensó para sus adentros. Tras cavilarlo un poco, se levantó y fue junto a su taichou, que estaba escoltado, Rukia a su lado derecho e Ichigo atiborrándose al izquierdo, así que no le quedo otra que sentarse al lado de Ishida y aguantar para su desgracia la absurda conversación que mantenían el quincy y Kon. Se puso a mirar a sus amigos y entonces cayó en la cuenta-oye Rukia...-la chica se giro hacia el-¿no que tu y Kurosaki iban a ayudar con los votos?-Ichigo se atragantó y Chad se levantó a socorrerlo, pero le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que casi lo manda a la otra punta del Gotei.

Rukia como si no fuera con ella el asunto le respondió-al final no nos necesitaban...-el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, su amiga tenia respuestas para todo, al final si iba a ser verdad que no pasaba nada y que todo era obra de su mente. De pronto, la música se detuvo y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, Rangiku apareció con un sobre color café en las manos y se dirigió a los presentes.

-Bien, ya tenemos el resultado-alzó el sobre para que todos pudieran verlo-y si Yamamoto-sama es tan amable de subir aquí...-el comandante general se acercó lentamente al escenario y al subir fue recibido con aplausos, éste hizo señas con las manos para que parasen y colocándose en su pose habitual con las manos en el bastón dirigió una mirada al gentío, Matsumoto le acerco el micrófono y este empezó a hablar.

-Antes de nada quiero agradeceros a todos y todas que hayáis venido, me complace que los shinigamis compartan tiempo juntos confraternizando, somos todos una inmensa familia-aplausos-por eso e querido recompensaros con un gran regalo, para la pareja que hayáis decidido que se lo merece-Rangiku levantó el sobre nuevamente mostrando una gran sonrisa-aunque para mi os lo merecéis todos...pero no podría ser porque la sociedad de almas se quedaría vacía y no se puede permitir algo así...bueno voy al grano porque parece que el sobre le quema en las manos a la teniente Matsumoto...el premio consiste en un fin de semana en el mundo humano, nada de shinigamis, ni hollows, ni misiones, sólo serán dos personas normales y corrientes...-todos los congregados en el lugar empezaron a cuchichear entusiasmados-el joven Kurosaki es el que me ayudó haciendo todos los tramites necesarios para que la pareja que gane disfrute de todas las comodidades y no deba preocuparse de nada, salvo de volver cuando finalice el permiso, y el ex capitán Urahara Kisuke les proporcionará los gigais que les permitirán ser unos humanos del montón, eso es todo, gracias-hizo una especie de reverencia y se retiro de la tarima mientras a su alrededor el tumulto estallaba en aplausos. Pero Rangiku les hizo detenerse.

-Llego la hora-saco la lengua y empezó a abrir lentamente el sobre, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella, la tensión se respiraba en el aire ¿quienes iban a ser los afortunados que disfrutarían esas mini vacaciones?-vaya...


	21. Rey y Rey

**Rey y...Rey**

-Llego la hora-sacó la lengua y empezó a abrir lentamente el sobre, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella, la tensión se respiraba en el aire ¿quienes iban a ser los afortunados que disfrutarían esas mini vacaciones?-vaya...esto si que no me lo esperaba-Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi y Kira que la observaban desde las sombras pensaban lo buena actriz que podía ser esa mujer-parece ser que va a haber que cambiar lo de rey y reina...por rey y...rey...-en el acto los comentarios a baja voz no se hicieron esperar-si señoras y señores...los nombres que tengo escritos aquí son los de dos hombres...-mas cuchicheos-antes de decirlos...Yamamoto-sama ¿siendo dos hombres se les entregará el premio igualmente? se que no era lo acordado pero...-la teniente del décimo escuadrón parecía preocupada al hacer la pregunta.

El anciano comandante se levantó de su silla nuevamente y en alta voz dijo-si así lo han decidido los presentes yo no seré quien me oponga.

Rangiku sonrió complacida y volvió a acercarse al micrófono-bien entonces ya no os hago esperar más...y los reyes son...Abarai Renji...-un claro Ohhh sonó en el lugar, el pelirrojo no se podía creer que en ese sobre estuviera escrito su nombre, alguien como el, ¿rey de una fiesta?¿y quien era el otro hombre ganador?, sin saber como ya estaba de pie y andando hacia el escenario, antes de subir Nemu le sacó una foto que lo dejó ciego por segundos y no supo quien le puso una especie de corona dorada en la cabeza, que debido a su coleta, le quedó de medio lado. Cuando estuvo junto a Matsumoto, ésta decidió continuar con lo que supuestamente iba a hacer rápido para no hacer esperar a los presentes-y lo mejor de todo-se empezó a reír tal vez pensando en lo que se avecinaba-Kuchiki Byakuya...-esta vez el Ohhh fue algo mayor y acompañado de efusivos aplausos, sobretodo de parte de Rukia.

El varón Kuchiki estaba paralizado, debía ser una broma que le estaban gastando, ¿él ganando el premio? pero si ni se movía apenas de su silla y mantuvo su cara de 'quiero irme de aquí ya' durante todo el día, debía ser un error...entonces notó como Unohana se acercó a el y le puso una corona plateada en la cabeza, iba a ponerse a gritarle a la mujer que no hiciera eso...pero gritarle a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón hubiera sido la peor de las locuras, así que no le quedo otra opción más que levantarse, anduvo hacia la tarima y cuando estuvo cerca de Nemu le dijo-ni se te ocurra...-antes de que la chica pudiera alzar la cámara. Cuando subió y se coloco junto al pelirrojo ardió en deseos de utilizar un shunpo y salir de allí al instante...pero bien mirado y reflexionando lo sucedido había ganado un fin de semana solo junto a Renji...al final no iba a estar tan mal haber sido elegido rey o lo que fuera.

Abarai estaba como en una nube, no solo iba a disfrutar de unas, en su opinión, merecidísimas vacaciones, sino que lo haría en compañía de su taichou, eso si que no lo iba a desaprovechar, estarían solos, lejos de la mirada de todos los shinigamis que los conocían, serian libres en cierto modo y estarían juntos...En eso estaba cuando la presentadora del evento le sacó de su burbuja-pues como dije al principio...los reyes o sea vosotros debéis cerrar la fiesta bailando cual pareja ganadora-esto le estaba divirtiendo más que nada en su vida, Byakuya la miraba con cara de 'no pienso bailar' y Renji con cara de '¿bailar con mi capitán?'-si no bailáis no habrá fin de fiesta y todo esto no habrá servido de nada-puso tono de lastima-además Yamamoto-sama también se disgustaría si esto no resultase como se planeó en un principio...-que buena era manipulando-no os preocupes bailareis solos al principio pero luego nos uniremos los demás-les guiñó un ojo y fue a poner música de ocasión.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón y su teniente sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho, bajaron del escenario con aparente tranquilidad y dejando en manos de Nemu las dichosas coronas, fueron hacia el centro de la pista mientras los demás los observaban colocados en circulo a su alrededor, aquello era algo ridículo y a la vez surrealista, parecía imposible que eso les estuviera pasando, el destino debía gastarles una broma.

**(.com/watch?v=AHALH4RYiq4 ///Craig DavidUnbelievable)**

Cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la melodía, temblorosos unieron sus manos y sujetaron sus cinturas, Byakuya sabía bailar, pero no le gustaba hacerlo y menos delante de tanta gente, Renji en cambio no tenia ni idea y para colmo entre los nervios y lo patoso que podía ser, estaba sudando la gota gorda. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ellos y no se oía absolutamente nada a su alrededor, era como si estuvieran completamente solos. Poco a poco Abarai fue cogiendo el paso y centraba sus esfuerzos en no pisar a su capitán, éste por su parte solo intentaba no mirar al pelirrojo que cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca de él, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso y ruborizado.

Más parejas se les unieron, Ichigo y Rukia, Inoue y Chad, Ishida y Nemu, Kira y Momo, Hisagi y Rangiku, Urahara y Yoruichi...en resumen, todos querían cerrar la fiesta como se merecía y como lo prometido es deuda, fuegos artificiales de todos los colores brindaron un maravilloso espectáculo final.

Nerviosos como nunca Byakuya y Renji se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares a preparar lo que necesitarían para el viaje que iban a realizar a la mañana siguiente, Ichigo y Rukia acompañaron al capitán del sexto escuadrón y decidieron que se quedarían con el en la mansión, Urahara y Yoruichi se marcharon de vuelta a Karakura junto con Sado, Uryuu y Orihime y todos los shinigamis volvieron a su vida normal tras el finalizado acontecimiento.

Pero dos shinigamis en especial iban a pasar una noche distinta a como lo hacían a diario, Kira y Hisagi, pletóricos, se habían ido tan rápido de la fiesta que apenas se despidieron de sus amigos, ambos corrieron a un lugar en el que pudieran estar solos y el cuartel del tercer escuadrón era el que estaba mas cerca, así que se adentraron en el dormitorio de Izuru mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Shuuhei no cabía en su cuerpo, necesitaba poseer al rubio que tanto tiempo había deseado, iba a ser suyo por fin y no veía el momento, así que en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras ellos, se puso manos a la obra. Entre gemidos y jadeos, sin saber como, llegaron al futón sobre el que se echaron sin dejar de besarse ni un solo segundo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el shihakusho (uniforme de shinigami) se había desprendido del cuerpo de ambos amantes y se habían puesto en la tarea de reconocimiento mutuo, se contemplaron por unos instantes, era la primera vez que veían sus cuerpos desnudos y no estaba nada mal la vista que tenían. Kira se ruborizo y desvió la mirada, le gustaba el cuerpo de Hisagi, pero ante la visión de su cuerpo, su propio miembro había empezado a reaccionar y eso le avergonzó.

Hisagi contempló maravillado a su rubio, desde esa perspectiva nunca lo había analizado y le gustaba demasiado como para perder un solo momento más, así que al ver que Izuru apartó la vista, complacido se metió en faena. Se acercó al cuerpo de Kira que emanaba un confortable calor y comenzó a amarlo con frenesí.

Shuuhei empezó a besar el cuello del rubio, que le regalaba dulces gemidos invitándole a seguir bajando, y como obedeciendo la muda orden continuó el trayecto hasta llegar a los sonrosados pezones que se puso a lamer y succionar con delicadeza, esto, provocó que Kira se estremeciera y que los gemidos que soltaba fueran más sonoros. Hisagi sonreía mientras comprobaba que el miembro de su pareja y el suyo mismo reclamaban atención inmediata, por lo que siguió bajando hasta detenerse, observó a su rubio que tenia los ojos cerrados, y sin mas dilación comenzó a lamer el sexo de Izuru, que ante ese acto, arqueó ligeramente la espalda, haciendo que el moreno, divertido, pusiera más ahínco en su tarea y comenzara a jugar con su lengua sobre el miembro.

-Hisa…gi…Hisagi…por favor…-Kira estaba completamente ruborizado por el placer que sentía, su respiración era entrecortada, y sujetaba fuertemente el futón que estaba en su espalda-ya no aguanto…-y así era, porque cual ráfaga deliciosa llegó al orgasmo, como no, derramando su simiente en la boca del moreno, que lo recibió gustosamente.

-Vaya…-Hisagi se limpio los alrededores de su cavidad bucal y después se llevó los dedos a la boca para terminar de limpiar lo que había quedado de su novio.

-Perdón…yo…-Shuuhei lo silencio con un beso que duro varios minutos, y tras esto llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del rubio que para su sorpresa empezó a lamer con lujuria. Sin decir una palabra, Hisagi volvió a descender y se situó entre las piernas de Kira, este contuvo el aliento cuando noto que el del 69 introdujo uno de sus dedos en su estrecho esfínter, algo que le provocó una descarga eléctrica de placer y una ligera incomodidad pasajera.

Shuuhei estuvo así un buen rato, primero un dedo, luego dos y finalmente el tercero, con el que se recreo poco puesto que su latente miembro ya ansiaba entrar en Izuru. Había llegado el momento que tantísimo había esperado, con cuidado atrajo mas hacia sí el cuerpo de su delicada pareja, cuya erección había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia durante los preliminares, así que con mucho cuidado comenzó a entrar en el. Kira por su parte cuando sintió la intromisión hizo un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero cuando notó que Hisagi estaba dentro de el completamente, y sabiendo que había querido eso tanto tiempo, empezó a mover la cadera ligeramente invitando al moreno que se moviera.

Hisagi estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa actitud tan pronto, él quería moverse, pero no deseaba lastimar a su rubito, así que se movió lentamente al principio y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas mientras, con una de sus manos masturbaba a su novio. Tras un rato de vaivén, ambos llegaron al clímax, y mientras se decían entre jadeos lo mucho que se amaban, eyacularon, Shuuhei dentro de Kira y éste entre los cuerpos de ambos.

Sudorosos y extasiados, se separaron lentamente, Hisagi salió del rubio con delicadeza y se unieron en un tierno abrazo. Por fin había ocurrido, el deseado momento en el que fueron uno solo.

Varias horas pasaron, el amanecer aun no había hecho acto de presencia, pero en el cuarto de los dos amantes alguien llamo insistente a la puerta. Hisagi despertó y al sentir los ruidos a duras penas y medio sonámbulo se levantó, cogió una de las sabanas para cubrirse como podía y abrió.

Ikkaku y Yumichika sonrieron de oreja a oreja al contemplar el panorama, Shuuhei al ver que se trataba de sus amigos se terminó de despertar en el acto-¿Qué queréis?-decía mientras se colocaba mejor la sábana.

-Vestíos-decía el calvito con ímpetu-tenemos cosas que hacer…en el mundo humano…


	22. Una sola habitación y

**Una sola habitación y...**

-Vestíos-decía el calvito con ímpetu-tenemos cosas que hacer…en el mundo humano…-le guiñó un ojo al moreno mientras Yumichika intentaba asomarse por la puerta para ver detrás de su amigo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en el mundo humano?-Hisagi estaba nervioso, la sábana parecía no querer colaborar con él.

-Vamos a darle el último empujón al pelirrojo, pedimos permiso y nos vamos los cuatro- Ikkaku comenzó a alejarse junto a su sonriente novio-¡vestíos!

Shuuhei cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a su bello durmiente, apenas habían transcurrido unas horas desde lo sucedido y aun le seguía pareciendo increíble que eso hubiera pasado, pero ahí estaba, su rubio desnudo bajo una fina manta y durmiendo plácidamente. En silencio se inclinó sobre este y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Izuru que ante el acto abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-Hisagi-san…buenos días-se sonrojó, pero tras recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, decidió actuar con normalidad, ya que eran...novios, así que le devolvió el beso y totalmente despiertos se encaminaron juntos a la ducha para cumplir lo que les había ordenado Madarame.

Renji por su lado, ya estaba en la puerta de la sociedad de almas, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, los nervios le estaban matando de solo pensar que le esperaban dos días junto a su amado capitán, había pensado en temas de los que podría hablarle cuando estuvieran solos y las cosas que podrían hacer divertidas en el mundo humano, ante todo quería que su taichou se animara y no pensara en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

Tras un rato Byakuya apareció, seguido de Rukia, Kon y de Ichigo, que traía consigo una maleta, probablemente del varón de los Kuchiki. Renji se apresuró hacia ellos, y después de saludarse, se marcharon. Pero entre las sombras, cuatro individuos se disponían a seguirlos sin demora.

Ichigo, había decidido acompañarles hasta la entrada de la calle donde se encontraba el hotel, pero tenia más que claro que no pasaría de ahí, el resto seria cosa suya. Les entregó un mapa,una cámara de fotos, una guía turística y dinero (cortesía de Yamamoto), y tras varios abrazos por parte de Rukia, se despidieron, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

Urahara les estaba esperando, y tras hacerles corpóreos, en un callejón algo apartado, se marchó.

Renji y Byakuya parecían auténticos turistas, el moreno sostenía en sus manos un pequeño papel con el nombre del hotel hacia el que debían dirigirse y al pelirrojo no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más que desplegar el mapa de par en par y le costaba volver a cerrarlo como estaba.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las puertas del hotel, se dieron cuenta de que debía ser muy lujoso, por lo que Byakuya no paraba de mirar la nota que tenia en sus manos y releer lo que ponía una y otra vez-Hotel...Kozantei Ubuya...es aquí...

Abarai que había optado por doblar el mapa a su manera no pudo más que alzar las cejas en señal de sorpresa-vaya..Yamamoto-sama no ha reparado en gastos ¿eh?...nos lo merecemos...vamos...

Ambos entraron y nada más poner los pies en el hall sus maletas fueron tomadas por un botones que les saludó gentilmente con la cabeza. Juntos se acercaron a un mostrador donde una sonriente muchacha hablaba por teléfono, así que no les quedó otra que esperar. El hall del magnifico hotel no tenia desperdicio, era muy espacioso y moderno, se iban a sentir demasiado a gusto como para querer dejarlo llegado el momento.

Cuando la chica colgó el teléfono, les hizo una reverencia y habló-bienvenidos al hotel Kozantei Ubuya ¿tienen reserva?

Esto era tarea de Byakuya, porque su despistado teniente no hacia otra cosa que admirar su alrededor-si señorita...-miró su placa identificativa, perfectamente colocada en su uniforme-... Kaoru, está a nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki...

La joven tecleó algo en su ordenador y su sonrisa se amplió bastante-ah si la habitación que ya está pagada por dos días y dos noches...es la número 31, el botones les acompañará, si son tan amables de seguirle...

-Perdón señorita...-el capitán decidió interrumpir a Kaoru que ya había descolgado nuevamente el auricular del teléfono-¿es solo una habitación?¿o yo e entendido mal?

-Sí, es solo una...-la muchacha mostraba algo de confusión en la voz.

-Pero somos dos personas- Byakuya se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, pensaba que en los hoteles podías coger habitaciones individuales y compartir la habitación con Renji no le parecía muy aconsejable, y menos si no era como su mansión con muchos cuartos en medio que los separaran.

-No se preocupe señor, el futón es de tamaño matrimonial...usted mismo telefoneó para cambiar su reserva y pidió una habitación con esas características...no entiendo¿ocurre algo?

El moreno se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, ya que todo eso lo había llevado a cabo Ichigo-¿que más características pedí que tuviera la habitación?

La chica echó un rápido vistazo al monitor- futón de matrimonio y termas privadas, además de buenas vistas al monte Fuji lo que le da un toque aun más romántico- sonrió complacida.

-Muchas gracias-no le quedaba otra que resignarse, así que empezó a seguir al botones.

-¿Donde vamos Kuchiki taichou?-Renji había salido del sopor en el que se encontraba y seguía a su capitán por los pasillos.

-A nuestra habitación- Abarai no dijo nada más, no parecía haberse disgustado ante el echo de que compartirían el mismo techo durante dos días. Cuando el botones abrió la puerta, la vista les maravilló, la habitación era mas amplia de lo que se esperaban y con unas grandes cristaleras donde efectivamente se admiraba el monte Fuji y el lago Kawaguchi, Abarai salió corriendo como un niño pequeño, dispuesto a investigar cada rincón de ese lugar. Byakuya por su parte fue a la pequeña terraza donde estaba la terma privada, cortesía de Kurosaki. Se encontraba algo desanimado como para hacer turismo, pero solo tenían dos días y sabia que esa oportunidad no se la brindaban siempre, por lo que debían salir de ahí hacia la ciudad, Tokyo era su destino durante ese fin de semana.

En casa de Urahara, la cosa era distinta, había una pequeña reunión de conspiradores, Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi y Kira se encontraban alrededor de una mesita debatiendo lo que harían esos dos días, ya que tenían absolutamente claro, que los aprovecharían al máximo.

-Bien...Kurosaki...¿cual es tu maravilloso plan?-Ikkaku había accedido a llevarlo a cabo, pero desconocía cual era el plan en si.

-Pues...-Ichigo se levantó y todos alzaron la vista hacia el-vamos a ponerle a Renji un competidor...-todos le miraban como si no entendieran nada.

-Veréis- Rukia se levantó también y se puso junto al pelinaranja- en este mundo existe algo que se conoce como...gigoló, taxiboy...o bueno...un acompañante para hombres...vamos que hemos contratado a un chico para que se interese por mi nii-sama.

Hisagi no pudo evitar preguntar-¿y eso dará resultado? sabemos que Kuchiki taichou está enamorado de Abarai...no va a ceder así como así con un tipo cualquiera que encima se la pasa con otros tíos...

-Ahí te equivocas...-Ichigo estaba bastante feliz-porque este es un profesional, le suscitará interés a mi cuñad...a Byakuya...

La pequeña Kuchiki tubo que interrumpir ansiosa-es muy guapo, tiene buen cuerpo, es muy culto, serio y refinado, ademas como plus, es un maestro tocando el piano.

-¿Y alguien así se dedica a semejante cosa?-Ikkaku no parecía muy convencido.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?-Yumichika tenia los ojos brillantes de la emoción-si ese chico es todo lo que Rukia-chan nos ha descrito es la pareja perfecta para Kuchiki taichou y no se puede encontrar algo así en dos días por arte de magia o que aparezca solo, no es como Renji-kun, que es un desastre andante...a comparar con la elegancia del capitán Byakuya...no seria como...ya sabes...-esto último lo dijo observando a su novio con cierta tristeza en la mirada-lo vería como un verdadero competidor por el amor de su taichou, sobre todo si como ellos dicen actúa profesionalmente y espero que sin el objetivo de llevarlo a la cama...

-Por supuesto que no- Rukia alzó la voz-solo es para que Renji despierte de una vez y abra la boca, porque ya mi nii-sama lo hizo y delante de todos....ese tonto ni siquiera es capaz de hacer lo mismo por mi hermanito... además este chico cuenta con ventaja-sonrió maliciosamente-le e pasado una lista con los gustos de mi hermano, para que puedan hablar de temas comunes.

Kira, que no había abierto la boca en todo el tiempo, habló-esto está mal...estamos engañando a Kuchiki taichou, esto es jugar con sus sentimientos...

-Error-sugirió Madarame- en todo caso es jugar con los de Abarai- y estalló en risas.

-Entonces nosotros no intervendremos ¿no? solo a través de este muchacho- Yumichika si estaba muy entusiasmado con el plan del gigoló-¿como habéis encontrado a ese chico?

-Salia un articulo sobre él en una revista...se llama Keikun Tsuchiya...mirad su fotografía...-Rukia sacó algo de un bolsillo y lo extendió a los presentes.

Tras esto todos dieron su visto bueno, definitivamente sería un buen falso contrincante por el amor del varón Kuchiki. Habían quedado verse con Keikun en un parque cercano, debían perseguir a Renji y Byakuya por todos lados, sabían exactamente el itinerario que seguirían puesto que el propio Ichigo lo había organizado. El plan era el siguiente, el primer sitio al que sin duda irían seria a ver el templo Senso-ji y el mercado de Nakamise, en el distrito de Asakusa, y allí, un inocente Byakuya se toparía con Keikun, que desde ese momento empezaría a fingir encuentros casuales, hasta que en uno de estos le pidiera una pequeña cita, para tomar algo o dar un paseo juntos...¿Renji seria capaz de soportarlo?


	23. Unas chicas especiales

**Unas chicas especiales**

Cuando la pandilla de conspiradores llegó al parque se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que el susodicho Keikun ya estaba en el lugar, les saludó educadamente y todas las dudas que podían tener cualquiera de ellos respecto a la reacción de Byakuya se difuminó en el acto. Yumichika estaba más que encantado de conocerlo, Ikkaku comprensiblemente molesto, Kira sentía tanta culpabilidad que apenas era capaz de mirarlo, Hisagi estaba ansioso de ver la cara de su amigo pelirrojo cuando viera aparecer a ese adonis, y Rukia e Ichigo ni que decir tiene que más que complacidos.

-Sentimos haberte hecho esperar mucho...¿leíste lo que te mandamos?-Rukia parecía más entusiasmada que nunca en toda su vida.

-Si...parece muy interesante este Byakuya Kuchiki- Keikun sonreía mientras sostenía frente a el un par de papeles.

-¿A qué si?...es mi hermano...mira es este-la pequeña Kuchiki sacó de un pequeño bolso la fotografía de su nii-sama, comprobando como su interlocutor alzaba una ceja en señal de aprobación al contemplarla.

-¿Y quien es el idiota que no reacciona ante alguien así?-las risas no se hicieron esperar ante el comentario del Tsuchiya.

-Este, Renji Abarai- decía Rukia divertida mientras le extendía otra foto-recuerda mi hermano es bastante especial debes acercarte de un modo...

-Tranquila- interrumpió Keikun- sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer-se guardó la fotografía del capitán del sexto escuadrón y tras recibir el itinerario por parte de Ichigo se marchó, no sin antes recibir un último reclamo por parte de Ikkaku.

-¡Haz que el pelirrojo llore!-a ninguno le cabía duda, el plan surgiría efecto...si no ocurría una reacción por parte de su amigo...todo estaría perdido y ya nada de lo que hicieran daría resultado. Sin más dilación, el grupo se apresuró a seguir al de cabellos azules, armados con prismáticos que traía Kurosaki en una mochila, estaban decididos a espiar hasta el final todos los movimientos de la pareja y el nuevo galán que se les sumaria en un rato.

Byakuya y Renji por su parte acababan de llegar al templo Senso-ji, la habían pasado canutas al subir en el metro, por suerte unas amables jóvenes les habían echado una mano, sobretodo porque a las chicas ambos les parecían muy atractivos y no querían perder la oportunidad de pasar aunque fuera un breve periodo de tiempo con ellos. Pero por fin, ahí estaban, Kuchiki contemplando maravillado el lugar mientras Abarai no dejaba de quejarse de que tenia hambre, así que antes de lo esperado, se adentraron en el bullicioso mercado de Nakamise. Había gente por doquier, innumerables puestos de objetos variados, así como el aroma de infinidad de comidas distintas.

No hubieron dado apenas unos pasos cuando Renji a voz en grito, se acercó a un puesto donde se apreciaba su delicioso taiyaki, que obviamente no dudo en comprar y alejarse de ahí complacido y con la boca llena. Byakuya por su parte estaba ensimismado mirando a su alrededor, tantas cosas y tan increíbles que le parecían. Andaron sin rumbo fijo, hasta que ambos se detuvieron junto a un puesto en el que habían unas hermosas máscaras de varias formas, y unos bellos abanicos de colores. Abarai había terminado de comer y analizaba las máscaras y los gestos que estas mostraban, hasta que dio con una que le llamó la atención, y después de comprarla, de recuerdo, pidió a su capitán que le sacara una foto con ella puesta y haciendo gracias a la cámara. Para ser francos, ninguno podía decir que no estaban divirtiéndose, y eso que apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Se sentían demasiado cómodos el uno junto al otro y más aun sin las formalidades de la Sociedad de Almas.

Se sentían como dos japoneses más, nadie reparaba en ellos, o al menos eso pensaban, porque de repente, entre el gentío, surgió un grito femenino dirigido hacia los dos, cuando sorprendidos desviaron la vista hacia el lugar donde había surgido semejante ruido, se encontraron con el grupo de chicas del metro, que se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Sabia que os volveríamos a ver!-respiraban algo agitadas, pero todas poseían un extraño brillo en los ojos que denotaba cierta curiosidad por algo que ellos no alcanzaban a comprender-se nos olvido presentarnos antes, alguien a escuchado nuestras suplicas de veros de nuevo-las chicas dieron varios grititos de alegría y se miraron unas a otras, Byakuya no parpadeaba y deseaba pellizcarse para saber si no estaba soñando, era algo inaudito, las locas del tren otra vez frente a ellos, pero esta vez con algo que no podía descifrar muy bien que era, si la primera vez no le habían parecido muy normales, ahora ya estaba completamente convencido. Abarai solo las miraba asustado, no sabia porque tanto entusiasmo en esas féminas le aterraba.

-No nos presentamos antes-habló otra de las chicas-yo me llamo Orikasa, ella es Romi, ella Kaya y ella es Kumi-la chica que se había presentado parecía la cabecilla de las demás-¿vosotros sois?

-Byakuya y el es Renji- las chicas volvieron a gritar pero esta vez subieron los decibelios provocando que la gente de alrededor se parase a mirar que ocurría. Byakuya deseó que su zanpakutô hubiera aparecido junto a el y fulminar a esas muchachas en el acto...pero como dicen, no llueve a gusto de todos.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa con nosotros?- Abarai por fin había reaccionado, quizá las miradas de la multitud sobre ellos también lo habían incomodado.

-¿No es obvio?-habló la chica que se llamaba Romi mientras se acercaba más al dúo de shinigamis- porque...¿sois pareja verdad?

Se hizo el silencio absoluto, Byakuya abrió los ojos como no sabia que podía llegar a hacerlo y Renji sintió como todo su cuerpo de ponía de un color rojo intenso.

-No lo negareis, dos chicos tan guapos, solos, juntos, de viaje turístico...apuesto que es un viaje romántico ¿verdad?

-N..n...no...no es eso-era la primera vez que Byakuya Kuchiki tartamudeaba algo y odió que fuera tan delatador-nos ganamos un viaje en una fiesta...solo somos amigos...

-¡Sí, eso!-Renji deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, no quería resultar tan tajante al hablar, pero la situación le había alterado demasiado, esas cuatro chicas habían aparecido así de la nada y habían interrumpido su extraña cita o lo que fuera con su amado capitán y encima los estaban incomodando.

Todas las chicas en el acto pusieron cara de tristeza infinita-que lástima, se ven tan bien juntos ¿de donde son?-Abarai ahí si estaba de acuerdo con ellas, hacían buena pareja, pero su taichou lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Somos...del norte...de muy al norte- fingió amabilidad tan bien con esas chicas, que no parecía haberle perturbado en absoluto lo que había ocurrido momentos antes-si nos disculpáis tenemos un itinerario que seguir y este mercado no es muy pequeño, no podemos desperdiciar este viaje parados aquí.

Las jóvenes rápidamente se unieron en una especie de circulo, y después de cuchichear algo, Orikasa se volvió a dirigirle la palabra a los chicos- iremos con vosotros-la mente de los shinigamis parecía una en ese momento gritando al unisono un atronador ¡No!-dejadnos acompañaros aunque sea hasta el final del mercado por favor, vamos en la misma dirección y somos cuatro chicas desvalidas e inocentes-¡si seguro!, volvieron a pensar los dos chicos a la vez.

-Esta bien, vamos, ya nos hemos detenido mucho- el moreno les dio la espalda y comenzó a andar con paso ligero, mientras se percataba de que las chicas se dirigían unas sospechosas risitas cómplices entre ellas.

Continuaron su marcha entre más puestos y llamativos objetos. Byakuya se había detenido una de las veces, y compró un pequeño y adorable chappy para regalárselo a su hermana, Renji, también había hecho lo mismo y compró unas camisetas con graciosos mensajes para sus amigos, así como unas gafas de colores que le habían hecho perder al grupo demasiado tiempo, por culpa de la indecisión del pelirrojo.

Tras otro breve rato de caminar, una de las chicas les había llamado la atención en un puesto concreto diciéndoles que debían ver lo que se vendía en ese lugar, los chicos habían aceptado no muy convencidos y comprobando que en ese sitio todo era de lo mas extraño, había una especie de sombreros de tela muy suave pero con ojitos muy tiernos, así como una montaña de peluches y ropas extrañas, al igual que muchos accesorios desconocidos para ellos. Byakuya estaba observando atentamente las pequeñas figuritas de ese puesto cuando sintió que alguien le ponía algo en la cabeza, oyó las risas de las jovencitas detrás de él y cuando se dio la vuelta para reclamarles, una de ellas sostenía un espejo a la altura de su rostro mostrándole que es lo que le habían puesto. Orejas de gato. Hizo un claro gesto de disgusto y se dispuso a quitárselas inmediatamente, pero todas las chicas soltaron un fuerte quejido.

-¡No te las quites por favor!-dijo Kumi, que era la que sostenía el espejo.

-¡Dejanos sacarte una foto!¡por lo que más quieras!-Orikasa ya sacaba la cámara tan rápido de su bolso, que las cosas que tenia dentro se desparramaron por el suelo, cosa que parecía no importarle demasiado.

-¡Eres el neko mas lindo que hemos visto nunca!-Kaya tenia las manos sobre la boca y no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

Byakuya a pesar de que odiaba sobremanera a esas jovencitas, y que por sobretodo odiaba ser un mono de feria, se dejo llevar, tal vez por el hecho de que era un viaje en el que no quería disgustarse lo mas mínimo o quizás porque no sabia que podían hacerle ellas si se negaba a eso, tal vez, mas adelante, algo peor, así que muy a su pesar asintió.

Orikasa sonriente sostenía la cámara mientras hizo señas a las demás para que se colocaran junto al moreno. Abarai, mientras, contemplaba esos raros sombreritos graciosos hasta que se dio cuenta de que había demasiado silencio junto a el, así que se giró, pero lo que vio casi le provoca un paro cardíaco, su amado taichou tenia unas orejas de gatito, lo que a sus ojos le hacían verse aun más deseable si eso era posible. Sin darse cuenta abrió la boca de la impresión y un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba lentamente por su cara huyendo de su nariz. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero bajó de esa nube tan pronto como una fulminante luz lo dejó ciego. Tras parpadear varias veces pudo llegar a la conclusión de que Orikasa había aprovechado su estado para sacarle a el también una fotografía, y todas sonreían divertidas, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo se avergonzara.

Byakuya se quitó las orejitas molesto y centró su atención en algo que le interesaba más, peluches del emperador alga. Abarai, aprovechando un descuido de las chicas que miraban las fotos que habían sacado entusiasmadas, compró las orejas que antes había tenido puestas su capitán y las guardó alegremente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta pensando que tal vez las podía utilizar en un futuro.

El moreno no se lo podía creer, no solo había uno, había muchísimos emperadores alga, y en varias poses distintas, eso era una maravilla, podía comprar todos los que quisiera y todos serian diferentes. Uno en concreto llamó su atención y alzó la mano para verlo más de cerca, pero otra mano se chocó con la suya y ambas se apartaron rápidamente. Cuando Byakuya dirigió la vista al dueño de la mano con la que había colisionado se encontró con el atractivo rostro de un chico de pelo azulado.

-Perdona-el joven le sonrió ampliamente- también quería ver ese peluche del emperador alga ¿lo cojo yo o lo coges tu?

Byakuya no sabia que decir, era la primera vez que conocía a otra persona interesada en ese personaje, pero prefería no hablar y directamente lo cogió el- quedatelo tu si quieres, hay más donde elegir-tras decir esto extendió el peluche al chico que solo asintió con la cabeza.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón, pasado el percance siguió con lo suyo, Abarai se había unido a el y aunque no había dicho nada, Kuchiki sabia que estaba molesto, porque el muñeco verde no era de su completo agrado. Cuando se hubo decidido por cuales llevarse, los pagó y se dirigió rumbo al grupo de chicas junto con su inseparable teniente, pero alguien lo detuvo tocándole en el hombro y haciendo que tanto él como el pelirrojo se giraran. Para su sorpresa ahí estaba el joven de cabello azul, sonriéndole ampliamente de nuevo.

-Ten, esto es tuyo-mientras extendía su mano en la que sostenía el peluche que momentos antes les había hecho colisionar manualmente.

El moreno estaba estupefacto, ese desconocido le estaba dando algo que antes el había rechazado, sin conocerse de nada- es tuyo ya te dije que..

-Yo lo compré-interrumpió el chico-así que hago con el lo que quiera...por lo que te lo regalo-como si no le importara nada de lo de alrededor, cogió la mano de Byakuya y le puso el peluche en ella sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento-me llamo Keikun.

Abarai sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿quien era ese tipo?¿que confianzas eran esas?¿porque cogió a su taichou de la mano? y lo más importante ¿porque le regalaba ese peluche como si nada?


	24. Un nuevo ¿amigo?

**Un nuevo ¿amigo?**

Byakuya contemplaba el peluche ciertamente sorprendido. Ese desconocido se lo regalaba así como así, no le parecía lógico, pero de todas formas...seguía siendo un peluche del emperador alga ¿no?-yo soy Byakuya.

-Encantado- Keikun estrechó su mano con la del moreno quien había intentado poner una especie de sonrisa en su rostro, algo que le resultó muy simpático al peliazul, ya que sabia de antemano, que la persona a la que tenia enfrente, no le era muy familiar eso de sonreír. Ciertamente, al ver su fotografía le había parecido atractivo, pero tenerlo delante, era distinto, poseía una belleza natural, muy agradable a la vista y como estaba comprobando, su piel era muy suave y delicada, este trabajo le iba a gustar más de lo que había esperado en un principio.

-Yo soy Renji- Tsuchiya miró rápidamente a la persona que le acababa de dirigir la palabra, ahí estaba el que debía llorar y le extendía la mano. Parecía ligeramente molesto ¿o eran cosas suyas?

-Hola- Keikun no quería intimar con Abarai, no le estrechó la mano siquiera, tenia claro, que la mejor manera de que ese pelirrojo lo viera como su enemigo, era que lo sintiera como tal, y el mejor método de hacerlo, era ignorando su presencia y fingir que para él no era una amenaza. Renji debía captar de inmediato, que él también estaba interesado en Byakuya, y que si el era un cobarde que no abría la boca, tenia que reconocer que él si actuaba, que él si estaba interesado claramente en el varón Kuchiki y que él no se avergonzaba de nada.

Al otro lado, escondidos entre dos puestos, estaban los conspiradores observando atentamente por los prismáticos sin perder detalle alguno.

-Contacto establecido- Ichigo estaba bastante complacido, sentía que el y su novia habían hecho un buen trabajo contratando a Keikun, y la actitud de su cuñado le hacía reafirmar sus pensamientos, los demás solo contemplaban, nerviosos y excitados la escena, como esperaban, Abarai había reaccionado, lo que les indicaba que no iban mal encaminados y que tal vez el plan no fuera en vano.

-Keikun uno, Abarai cero- Ikkaku estaba muy contento, desde su punto de vista, Renji merecía un escarmiento, era demasiado lento, demasiado inconsciente y demasiado tonto. Ademas le había parecido muy cómico que ese grupo de chicas amantes del amor entre hombres se les hubiera unido. La cosa estaba a punto de caramelo.

Y las jovencitas tampoco hicieron esperar su reacción, cuando una de ellas alzó la vista de la cámara, propinó un codazo a la que estaba a su lado, así hasta que todas observaban como otro hermoso muñeco se había unido a su nueva pareja preferida.

-¿Quien...es... ese?-los ojos de todas resplandecían de la emoción.

-Alguien nuevo se ha unido chicas...va a por Byakuya parece ¿no?-todas asentían con la cabeza mientras se cogían fuertemente de las manos.

-Uy Renji debes luchar...es lo más...más...¡increíble que hemos vivido nunca!-el grito de Orikasa resonó por todo el mercado, los transeúntes se giraban a mirar, pero las chicas sin inmutarse, se agarraban unas a otras mientras intentaban abanicarse entre ellas con una mano y fingían que iban a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Semejante muestra de entusiasmo hizo que la escena del saludo adquiriese un nuevo matiz.

-Debemos irnos...gracias por esto- Byakuya estaba bastante nervioso, no sabía porqué, notaba una especie de tensión en el aire, que no adivinaba de donde provenía ni el motivo por el que esa tensión existía.

-Espero volver a verte- Keikun, al contrario, estaba complacido, le agradaba mucho ese moreno y más aun cuando notó sobre él la mirada del pelirrojo como si quisiera atravesarle con miles de cuchillas oxidadas, era excitante y divertido, ademas de nuevo para él, puesto que nunca había sido partícipe de un triángulo amoroso.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte- con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, el capitán del sexto escuadrón se alejó del peliazul y se unió al extraño grupo de mujeres, que cada segundo que pasaba le parecía más irreal.

Abarai, por su parte le dirigió una mirada de odio infinito al nuevo integrante de su circulo de conocidos, y al que claramente había incluido en la lista de los más odiados en primer e indiscutible lugar. Pero para su desgracia, Keikun parecía no enterarse o por lo menos lo disimulaba muy bien bajo esa enorme sonrisa que no se iba de su cara ni por un segundo. En momentos como ese deseó que Zabimaru estuviera con el y descuartizar a ese tipo.

Cuando ya estaban todos juntos de nuevo, las chicas sacaron el tema que las carcomía por dentro, y Orikasa ejerció de portavoz de las demás-¿quien era ese chico?

Renji le clavó sus ojos rojos deseando que solo eso bastara para que una cremallera mágicamente cerrara la boca de esa mujer en el acto, por desgracia no fue así y una punzada sacudió su pecho cuando oyó la dulce voz de su capitán.

-No se...coincidimos en el puesto al que nos llevasteis...parece ser que el también siente admiración por el emperador alga- Byakuya solo contemplaba la colección de peluches que tenía dentro de una bolsa amarilla, unidos al nuevo integrante inesperado.

-Es bastante guapo-dijo Kaya, haciendo que el pelirrojo comenzara a hiperventilar y que Kumi le diera un codazo a su despreocupada amiga.

-¿Tu de qué lado estás?-le susurró Kumi.

-Yo del que se bese con nuestro Byaku-bello y nos permita tomarle una foto-hecha la aclaración comenzaron a reírse y a chocar las manos. Para las chicas estaba siendo el mejor día de sus vidas.

Tras una larga hora más consiguieron poner fin a su visita al mercado. Lo que indicaba que sus caminos se iban a separar del de las féminas. Pero estas, no queriendo dar por finalizado el inolvidable día que estaban viviendo, decidieron invitar a comer a los chicos, con la excusa de que estaban muy agradecidas por haberlas protegido durante el trayecto. Como Byakuya tenia hambre, aceptó, el pelirrojo por su parte, estaba tan molesto que prefería sentarse en algún lugar y maldecir para sus adentros, por lo que también se unió a las muchachas y juntos se fueron a un restaurante Kaitenzushi (La barra es como un cinturón que se mueve delante de los clientes llevando platitos de "sushi" de diversas clases. El cliente coge el plato que más le gusta y lo come).

Se acomodaron en una mesa grande y todas se sentaron al igual que Renji, pero Byakuya decidió ir al aseo a lavarse las manos antes de ponerse a comer cualquier cosa. Para su sorpresa, nuevamente y al salir del servicio, se encontró con Keikun.

-¡Vaya! Volvemos a vernos-el peliazul se consideraba buen actor así que no le preocupaba lo más mínimo que el moreno fuera a sospechar nada acerca de esa 'casualidad'.

-Eso parece...-Byakuya volvió a ponerse nervioso, ese chico parecía alegrarse demasiado al verle, eso era algo nuevo para el, acostumbrado a la indiferencia de Renji y a la lascivia de Kenpachi.

-¿Quieres compartir mesa conmigo?-definitivamente lo suyo era ir al grano.

-¿Me regalas un peluche y me invitas a tu mesa? Eso es algo raro ¿no? Y más cuando acabas de conocerme- Kuchiki ya se empezaba a sentir incomodo ante las atenciones de ese joven.

-Bueno te seré sincero...no conozco a nadie que comparta mi gusto por el emperador alga...solo por eso...me caes muy bien-esbozó nuevamente su amplia y radiante sonrisa-ademas...siguiendo con la sinceridad...eres el chico más guapo que he visto nunca...

Byakuya abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero tras unos segundos los devolvió a su estado habitual-yo...yo...-otra vez tartamudeando...definitivamente era culpa del maldito gigai, debía tener algún defecto-estoy comiendo con más personas...si quieres ser tu el que se una a nosotros no me impor...

-¡Vale!-Keikun interrumpió al capitán del sexto escuadrón eufórico, y comenzó a seguirlo hasta su mesa.

En la mesa, las chicas no paraban de hablar a voces de todas las cosas que habían visto, comprado e incluso planeaban comprar en un futuro. Habían intentado hacer partícipe de esta conversación al pelirrojo, pero este con tal de no hablar con nadie, había cogido unos siete platos y los engullía sin siquiera mirar lo que contenían. Pero las chicas de pronto se quedaron mudas, y cuando Abarai levantó la mirada de los platillos casi se atraganta con algo que parecía pulpo. Ante sus ojos se acercaba su taichou y el indeseable del mercado, tan sonriente como la última vez. Ardió en deseos de atravesarle los ojos con los palillos que estaba usando para comer, pero descartó la idea, solo porque hubiera sido un trauma para las inocentes chicas.

Byakuya se sentó seguido de Keikun que saludó cortésmente a las muchachas gritonas y estas en el acto se pusieron en acción, le preguntaron su nombre, su edad, sus gustos, si tenia pareja, si trabajaba y lo que les parecía más importante, si le interesaban más los chicos o las chicas.

Cuando esta última pregunta fue formulada, Renji dejó de respirar, Byakuya comía como si nada y las mujeres sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho.

Keikun, con la elegancia que le caracterizaba y sin inmutarse respondió- ¿no es obvio? -dirigiendo la mirada a Byakuya- los hombres.

Las chicas chillaron como no las habían escuchado hacerlo en todo el día, todo el restaurante se las quedó mirando con curiosidad y algo de vergüenza ajena. El moreno había notado la mirada del peliazul sobre el, pero no quería darse por aludido por lo que continuó comiendo sin despegar la vista de su plato aparentando absoluta calma. Abarai, en cambio, estaba pálido, ese tipo había confesado abiertamente delante de las histéricas que le gustaban los hombres, y no solo eso, tampoco había disimulado indicar qué hombre era el que le gustaba concretamente. No podía creérselo, estaba inmóvil, pero tan furioso que los palillos que sostenía en la mano se partieron por la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos. Quería matarlo, torturarlo, que sufriera una dolorosa, lenta y angustiosa muerte, pero entonces un efímero pensamiento surcó su mente, si el estaba en esa mesa, comiendo con ellos, era porque su taichou lo había invitado ¿por qué?. Ante la pregunta sintió un nudo en el estómago y excusando que se encontraba mal corrió hacia el lavabo.

El pelirrojo se mojó la cara, estaba bastante caliente por el enojo que sentía en su interior, solo pensar que su capitán podía tener el más mínimo interés en ese chico le angustiaba. La situación era distinta que con el capitán Zaraki, tenía más que claro que este no podía aspirar a la más ínfima posibilidad con su taichou, pero ese desgraciado de pelo azul...algo le decía que si Keikun seguía con sus claras muestras de interés para con Byakuya, éste podía acabar cediendo a su amor...-Eso me pasa por estúpido-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y fue descendiendo hasta el suelo, donde se quedó de rodillas-y me lo va a arrebatar delante de mis ojos...soy un completo estúpido...pero-se le encendió la bombilla-solo estaremos estos dos días-sonrió de oreja a oreja-no podrá hacer...-un momento, en dos días podían ocurrir muchas cosas...


	25. Al Acuario

**Al acuario**

Cuando el pelirrojo salió del servicio, ya todos habían terminado de comer y charlaban animadamente, bueno Byakuya solo los observaba hablar mientras se bebía una taza de té caliente. Keikun en apenas unos minutos tenía a las locas jovencitas comiendo de su mano y parecía que nadie había reparado en su ausencia, así que entristecido se sentó en su lugar.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Renji?-como le gustaba oír esa voz, su taichou, él si había notado su falta, esbozó la mayor de las sonrisas y asintió con la cabeza.

Pasado un rato, finalmente había llegado el momento temido por las muchachas, la despedida. Una vez salieron a la calle, se deshicieron en abrazos y en palabras de elogio para los tres chicos, alguna incluso soltaba lágrimas y no paraban de repetir lo encantadas que estaban de haberlos conocido.

Orikasa, antes de alejarse con las demás, se acercó a la pareja y les extendió a cada uno una de sus manos, abriéndolas y descubriendo ante ellos dos pequeños objetos blancos-son amuletos, éste en concreto es el Enmusubi Omamori, que os ayudará a encontrar el amor y a conservarlo, ambos son blancos porque ambos sois hombres-los chicos extendieron sus manos y recibieron los pequeños presentes-espero que os traigan la suerte para la que están destinados-cuando terminó de hablar salió corriendo junto a sus amigas y se despidieron en la distancia moviendo las manos en el aire.

Renji, se apresuró a colgarse el preciado amuleto del cuello, sintió algo de tristeza puesto que le pareció que esas chicas no eran tan malas después de todo. Byakuya en cambio, lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos con media sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Keikun había observado en silencio la escena y decidió que era hora de seguir actuando tras la conmovedora despedida.

-Bien ¿adonde os toca ir ahora?- el moreno sacó una pequeña libreta donde tenia apuntado todo y cuando localizó su objetivo respondió.

-A los jardines del Palacio Imperial...el Kôkyo...-al varón de los Kuchiki le seguían pareciendo curiosos los lugares que les había apuntado el pelinaranja.

-Oh se donde es, yo os llevo...nos vamos a Chiyoda- Keikun detuvo un taxi e invitó a entrar a la pareja,Renji estaba algo reticente, pero no iba a dejar a ese desgraciado a solas con su capitán, de eso nada.

Cuando llegaron, Tsuchiya les explicó que la zona a la que podían ir era solamente a los jardines del ala este, la zona accesible para turistas, pero que aun así merecía la pena. Una vez allí, decidió que tanto Byakuya como Abarai necesitaban un momento a solas, ya que entre su compañía y la de las chicas, no habían disfrutado apenas de la presencia del otro en soledad, así que con una falsa excusa se retiró a tan solo unos metros de distancia y la pareja se encaminó lentamente hacia un puente del lugar.

-Esto es precioso...-Byakuya cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sin ser consciente de que su teniente lo miraba atentamente.

-Kuchiki taichou...-Renji sentía su corazón golpearle violentamente en el pecho-¿qué piensa de Keikun?

-...fue muy amable trayéndonos aquí...si llego a tener que subir en metro de nuevo me vuelvo loco...no hay quien entienda eso...¿por qué lo preguntas?-Byakuya dirigió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

-Por nada...-fingió una sonrisa y se situó junto a su capitán disfrutando de la agradable brisa que les rodeaba.

Tras un rato, Keikun apareció y decidió llevarles a un lugar fuera del itinerario, el famoso parque Ueno, donde terminarían la tarde y podrían ver pequeños templos y hermosos jardines.

Finalmente, bastante agotados, y con la ayuda del peliazul y una promesa de que se volverían a ver nuevamente, por parte de el mismo claro, subieron al metro rumbo al hotel, al que llegaron exhaustos.

Una vez en la habitación decidieron darse un baño antes de irse a dormir, Renji había pedido amablemente a su capitán que el fuera primero, pero después se arrepintió, porque cuando su taichou se hubo duchado y salió del baño con una elegante bata de seda negra sobre un pijama de seda blanco, todo su cuerpo se ruborizó. Kuchiki traía aun los cabellos húmedos y desprendía un aroma embriagador, que hizo que el cuerpo del pelirrojo reaccionara animadamente, provocando que saliera corriendo hacia el aseo y casi dejándose la vida en el camino.

Byakuya estaba muy intranquilo, mientras se peinaba no dejaba de mirar de reojo el futón de matrimonio que les esperaba en la habitación, como burlándose del echo de que iban a compartirlo él y su adorado pelirrojo, y que no iba a ser más que eso, una noche de sueño compartido. Se maldijo a si mismo por desear disfrutar más que el sueño con su teniente, y salió a la terraza, donde las termas no le ayudaban mucho a dejar de imaginarse a Renji en algo totalmente diferente a dormir. En sus pensamientos nadaba cuando escuchó la puerta del baño y vio aparecer a Abarai con su fina bata blanca, que curiosamente tenía pétalos de cerezo y los cabellos húmedos y sueltos. Tragó como pudo y le habló.

-¿Qué lado prefieres? A mi me da igual-no se podía creer el estado de histeria en el que estaba interiormente, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero si era la primera en el que su cuerpo si respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro para moverse.

-No me importa Kuchiki taichou...-mientras hablaba se frotaba la cabeza y bostezaba despreocupado.

Byakuya no cabía en si de rabia, él iba a morir por explosión de corazón y su teniente estaba tan tranquilo, claro que era comprensible, puesto que para el pelirrojo solo era su capitán sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. Se dio por vencido y escogió silenciosamente el lugar que le quedaba más cerca en ese momento, se arrodilló y tras bajar las mantas se dispuso a recostarse. Abarai lo había hecho tan rápido que ni vio como lo hizo.

Cuando los dos estuvieron tumbados, se desearon las buenas noches mutuamente y apagaron las luces. Esa iba a ser una larga noche sin sueño...para ambos.

La luminosa mañana llegó y con ella las ojeras que decoraban el rostro de los mandatarios del sexto escuadrón. Desayunaron sin mucho apetito por la falta de sueño y salieron a la calle dispuestos a ir a la infernal estación de metro, pero al poner el pie fuera del hotel, les saludó alguien familiar, Keikun, quien le hizo revolver el interior al pelirrojo, que deseaba expulsar lava por la boca para sepultar a ese peliazul y más porque a pesar de las tempranas horas, parecía reluciente y descansado, Renji, lo maldijo sin cesar en su foro interno.

-Bueno ¿qué os toca hoy?...-Abarai sacó el enorme mapa mal doblado mientras ocultaba su enfadado rostro tras el, Byakuya por su parte sacó la libretita y comunicó que el lugar que debían visitar era el acuario, el Tokyo Sea Life Park.

Así que pusieron rumbo al dicho lugar.

Los conspiradores, somnolientos y cansados les contemplaban partir. Yumichika estaba molesto porque pensaba que usar tanto los prismáticos iba a dejarle marca en su preciosa cara, así que optó por no usarlo más; Ikkaku comenzaba a pensar que a su pelirrojo amigo le quedaba poco para explotar, un par de caras más de odio y saltarían las alarmas; Hisagi estaba bastante contento puesto que había compartido otra noche de pasión con su adorado rubio, y este también parecía más conforme con el plan. Ichigo empezaba a preocuparse de que Renji no hiciera nada todavía y Rukia ya estaba viendo a Keikun como un buen cuñado, ya que su mejor amigo la estaba haciendo desesperar. Por suerte para ellos, habían planeado una estrategia con el peliazul la noche anterior...cuyo resultado solo podía ser...la confesión de Abarai.

A pesar de lo temprano que era, una larga cola adornaba las puertas del acuario, y no era para menos, ya que la mayor atracción del lugar eran los pingüinos. Byakuya se había alegrado de poder ver a esos animales y Renji solo deseaba que el día pasara deprisa para poder volver al hotel donde el imbécil de Keikun no estaría por medio.

La pandilla de conspiradores entró algo más tarde, puesto que tuvieron que aguardar en la cola mucho más atrás para no ser vistos por los implicados principales de sus planes. Pero una vez hubieron entrado se apresuraron a localizar a sus objetivos, que plácidamente observaban las distintas especies marinas.

Se dispersaron como pudieron y comenzaron la vigilancia, pero Yumichika al apoyarse en una columna tocó un asqueroso chicle usado y entre caras de asco y lamentaciones fue rápidamente al baño, seguido de un Ikkaku sonriendo pícaramente...


	26. ¡Es mi novio!

**¡Es mi novio!**

Yumichika entró en el aseo público del acuario apresuradamente y fue directo al dispensa jabón, el cual casi vacía del todo por la histeria y repulsión que sentía de solo pensar que había tocado un chicle masticado por váyase a saber quien. Tan ensimismado estaba en la tarea de limpiarse, que no se percató de que su novio había entrado detrás de el y solo reaccionó cuando notó las manos de Ikkaku rodearle la cintura desde su espalda.

-Te ves muy sexy lavándote las manos- Madarame mientras hablaba iba acercándose más y más a Ayasegawa e iba apretándolo más contra sí.

-Ya veo a donde quieres llegar Ikkaku...-decía mientras lo miraba a través del espejo que tenía enfrente-pero estos son unos aseos públicos...nos pueden pillar...

El calvito sin alejarse un ápice de su pareja, echó una ojeada a su alrededor y sonrió contento cuando vio que podían meterse en uno de los cubículos y cerrar la puerta sin problemas. El moreno como dándose cuenta de los planes de su amado, rápidamente le increpó-eso es asqueroso, no pienso hacer nada ahí, ¡es el inodoro!-decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de clara desaprobación.

-¿Y si lo hacemos de pie y no tocamos nada?-Ikkaku parecía ligeramente suplicante.

-Pero nos puede oír alguien y...-Yumichika dejó de hablar ya que la mirada que le echaba su novio había conseguido convencerle, así que resignado añadió-...claro que tiene su morbo hacerlo en un lugar público-le guiñó un ojo a su amante a través del espejo y este mostrando una abierta sonrisa se separó de Ayasegawa y tras comprobar cual de los pequeños cubículos estaba más limpio y que efectivamente en ese momento solo ellos estaban en el servicio, él y el moreno se adentraron en el pequeño cubil y lo cerraron con el seguro.

Yumichika tenía muchos reparos en ese momento por culpa del escenario donde llevarían a cabo su demostración de amor, pero la excitación que sentía era mayor, así que al instante en el que ya estaban encerrados, se lanzó ansioso a los labios de un Ikkaku igual de excitado que el.

Comenzaron a desabrocharse mutuamente los pantalones, cosa que dicha sea de paso, les costaba más quitarse que la ropa de shinigami a la que estaban mucho más acostumbrados, pero por fin lo consiguieron y se los colgaron por los hombros de malas maneras, dejando a la luz que los dos estaban listos para la acción y no necesitaban muchos preámbulos ni miramientos a esas alturas.

El moreno se colocó de espaldas al calvito y muy a su pesar y por necesidad, apoyó sus manos contra la pared mientras su pierna derecha permanecía alzada sobre la tapa del inodoro.

Ikkaku se posicionó tras el y comenzó a masajear el miembro erecto de su pareja, que no podía sino emitir roncos gemidos de placer-deja de torturarme Ikkaku...-éste por su parte soltó una leve carcajada y mientras seguía con su tarea manual, se puso a recorrer con su lengua la espalda de Ayasegawa, cuya respiración se aceleró-no voy a ser capaz de estar callado...

Madarame con su otra mano libre, palpó la entrada de su novio y colocando su propio miembro justo preparado para entrar, dejó de masturbar a Yumichika y llevó la mano a la boca de este, tapándosela, mientras con la otra mano, se ayudaba a penetrarlo.

Este echo provocó que el moreno soltara un fuerte gruñido de placer y que se moviera vehemente hasta que estuvo totalmente penetrado, lo que a Ikkaku le hizo soltar un resoplido, mientras densas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro.

El vaivén de estocadas iba aumentando de ritmo rápidamente, y Yumichika sin poder evitarlo soltaba esporádicos y sonoros jadeos, que a pesar de que su efusivo amante se preocupaba por evitar, ni siquiera el mismo era capaz de controlar los que salían de su propia boca. Estaba siendo más duro de lo que creían en principio eso de no delatarse.

Ayasegawa respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban lo caliente que estaba, una de sus manos automáticamente se separó de la pared y se posó en la cintura de su novio, como ayudando a impulsar el meneo que ambos realizaban. Ikkaku como podía mantenía su boca cerrada a pesar de las ganas que tenía de desahogarse como era debido. Así que centraba todos sus esfuerzos en no gemir audiblemente y en satisfacer a su enamorado con su afanosa mano libre.

Pero el momento final se acercaba, el lo sentía en su miembro y su pareja también se lo advirtió casi en placentero susurro, así que en un impulso, Ikkaku separó a Yumichika de la pared y comenzó a besarlo, haciendo así, que cuando ambos convulsionaron juntos, los gemidos se ahogaron con los ardientes besos.

Tras un largo rato siguiendo a Keikun, Renji y Byakuya, y después de que Ikkaku y Yumichika se unieran a ellos de nuevo luego de haber desparecido inexplicablemente durante un tiempo, el grupo de conspiradores continuó con el plan de espiar al trío, cada vez mas nerviosos puesto que lo planeado iba a llevarse a cabo de un momento a otro.

Byakuya por fin estaba contento, después de haber visto muchos y muchos peces, había llegado a los pingüinos que tanta ilusión le hacía ver, Renji no había abierto la boca en toda la mañana y no dejaba de observar a Keikun que parecía todo un experto en biología marina y no cesaba de guiar a su capitán, como si de un trabajador del acuario se tratara.

Muchas familias y grupos de personas se agolpaban a su alrededor y Renji, disgustado y cabizbajo apenas estaba atento a los animales blancos y negros que todo el mundo admiraba embelesado. Repasaba mil estrategias mentalmente, que le pudieran ayudar a deshacerse del insoportable peliazul, decir cualquier cosa que le hicieran evaporarse en el aire y dejarle solo con su taichou, pero no se le ocurría nada que no fuera una clara declaración de celos por su parte, cosa que, claro está, el no iba a demostrar, celoso para nada...hasta que...

El capitán del sexto escuadrón sacaba fotos distraidamente a las criaturas que le parecían tan adorables, Renji estaba pensando en las musarañas a su lado derecho y Keikun a su izquierda continuaba relatándole cosas sobre los animales del polo. Así que el peliazul tras echar un rápido vistazo y comprobar que el pelirrojo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharle, alzó la voz y dijo- Byakuya...debes saber algo...y no puedo callármelo porque te vas mañana y me arrepentiría de no hacerlo...-el moreno bajó la cámara de fotos y le dirigió una interrogante mirada a la espera de que continuara-verás...-el Tsuchiya fingiendo necesitar más contacto para poder hablar sin problemas por el bullicio de fondo, se pegó más al Kuchiki y siguió-eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca...y debes saber...que me gustas...y mucho- Keikun miraba fijamente a su sorprendido interlocutor a los ojos y de reojo vio complacido como Renji se giraba hacia ellos y los miraba con estupefacción, aun así eso no lo detuvo y prosiguió-¿pasarías tu última noche aquí conmigo?

1...2...3...Hasta aquí.

Byakuya ni siquiera pudo responder a la pregunta que le habían formulado, porque una furtiva ráfaga roja pasó por su lado y asestó un puñetazo en la cara del peliazul, que cayó al suelo por el impacto y provocando que todos los de alrededor se quedaran en silencio y se apartaran de la pelea, mientras observaban curiosos.

Un agitado y furioso Renji permanecía de pie frente a un atónito Keikun, que de la impresión ni se había levantado aun del suelo. Hasta que por fin salió de su sorpresa y habló.

-¿Cual es tu problema?-se notaba cierta furia en la voz del gigoló, sobretodo cuando al pasar su mano por el labio, comprobó que un hilo de sangre emanaba de el.

-¡Tu eres mi problema!¿quien te crees que eres para meterte en nuestras vidas?-Abarai sentía que en breves instantes se lanzaría sobre ese tipo y descargaría su infinita ira sobre el.

-¿Disculpa?-Keikun se levantó del suelo y se posicionó junto al moreno que estaba completamente inmóvil- que yo sepa, en la vida que me he metido es en la de Byakuya y eso no te debería de afectar para nada ¿no?

El pelirrojo no podía más, hasta aquí llegaba su límite, cerraría la boca a ese bastardo de una vez por todas y como debía hacerlo-pues si me afecta porque...porque Byakuya es...¡es mi novio! y ni tu ni nadie nos va a separar-sin mediar una palabra más y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, agarró impulsivamente a su taichou de la mano y salieron de allí.

Los conspiradores se habían quedado sin habla, lograron su objetivo y mucho más. Así que cuando salieron de su asombro se acercaron a un sonriente Keikun al que felicitaron por su gran trabajo, Rukia le pidió disculpas por el puñetazo de su amigo, pero el peliazul les comunicó que no era la primera vez que le pegaban y tras despedirse del grupo se marchó. Los demás por su parte, se fueron a celebrarlo alegremente, en lo que sin lugar a dudas sería una de las celebraciones más merecidas de su vida.

Mientras, un silencioso Renji y un Byakuya en lo que parecía estado de shock, llegaban aun cogidos de la mano al hotel. Una vez allí, el furioso pelirrojo, que ni siquiera había saludado a la recepcionista al recoger la llave, entraba por la puerta de la habitación, y ya dentro...


	27. La auténtica primera noche juntos

Mientras, un silencioso Renji y un Byakuya en lo que parecía estado de shock, llegaban aun cogidos de la mano al hotel. Una vez allí, el furioso pelirrojo, que ni siquiera había saludado a la recepcionista al recoger la llave, entraba por la puerta de la habitación, y ya dentro...la cosa cambió.

Aun con la respiración bastante agitada por la explosión de nervios del momento, se giró hacia su capitán al que fue soltando la mano poco a poco, lo que provocó que el moreno saliera de su estado y le mirara directamente a los ojos con lo que parecía ¿furia?

-¡¿A qué juegas Renji?¡¿a qué a venido ese numerito? creí que eramos amigos ¡¿por qué te burlas de mi?-Abarai estaba afligido, su taichou pensaba que todo era una broma, debía aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

-Nunca me burlaría de usted Kuchiki taichou...-no sabía qué hacer, su capitán obviamente no lo creía, éste había apartado la mirada de él y cruzado los brazos en señal de enfado...pero ¿qué podía hacer?el no era bueno en explicaciones, seguro metía la pata como siempre, aun así no podía permitir que su superior le odiase, cualquiera menos el, eso si que no, 'reacciona Renji'...'haz algo'...'haz algo'...

Abarai se acercó a su capitán y sosteniéndole la cara con ambas manos obligándole a que le mirase, actuó. Lentamente, y mientras los ojos de Byakuya lo miraban con incredulidad, lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

El líder del sexto escuadrón jamás había estado tan sorprendido, Renji, su amado Renji lo estaba besando, como en un sueño, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos fundiéndose en ese beso tanto tiempo anhelado. Abarai también estaba mejor que nunca, la sensación que sentía no tenia nada que ver con el beso que le había dado Rangiku, este beso significaba mucho más, su interior gritaba porque no se separasen nunca, amaba a Byakuya Kuchiki y lo necesitaba con toda su alma.

Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Abarai sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacer lo que hasta ahora no se había atrevido nunca a hacer con su taichou...confesarle abiertamente lo que sentía por el.

-Byakuya yo...te amo más que a nada en este mundo...y he sido un idiota por no habértelo dicho mucho antes-el pelirrojo unió su frente con la de su capitán, que le sonreía ampliamente y emocionado, lo que le obligó a añadir-tienes una sonrisa preciosa, no deberías de esconderla-al decir esto acarició su mejilla suavemente.

-La reservaba para ti-el moreno, profundamente conmovido se abrazó fuertemente a su teniente, por fin estaban juntos y nada ni nadie los podría separar.

Los minutos pasaban como segundos y sin darse apenas cuenta la noche calló sobre ellos, solo unas horas les separaban de su vuelta a la sociedad de almas y tenían que aprovecharlas. Renji había pedido la cena al servicio de habitaciones y Byakuya decidió salir a la terraza para disfrutar de la vista nocturna así como de la fresca brisa que le rodeaba. Al poco tiempo, el pelirrojo se le unió abrazándole por la espalda y apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro del moreno, que ante el gesto inclinó su cabeza uniéndola a la de su teniente.

-Ojalá esto no terminara nunca- Renji tras lo dicho, apretó más fuertemente el cuerpo de su capitán contra el suyo.

-No tiene porqué...pienso hablar con Yamamoto-sama en cuanto llegue...el debe saber...que nos amamos...-Byakuya sentía que pasara lo que pasara, lucharía con uñas y dientes por permanecer junto a su teniente.

-¿Y si no está de acuerdo?-en la voz de Abarai había cierto tono de terror.

-Mejor no pensar en eso ahora, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos-al terminar de decir esto llamaron a la puerta y Byakuya salió a recibir la cena, mientras el pícaro pelirrojo aprovechaba para desvestirse y meterse en las cálidas termas.

Cuando el varón Kuchiki salió a la terraza a pedirle a Renji que entrara a cenar se topó con que éste descansaba plácidamente en las termas con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos fuera del agua a los lados de esta. Esta imagen le hizo sonreír y silenciosamente se despojó de sus ropas y entró en el agua lentamente, pillando por sorpresa al pelirrojo que al abrir los ojos y ver a su taichou frente a el, esbozó la mayor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Has venido a hacerme compañía?-Abarai no pudo evitar acercarse a Byakuya, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-La verdad es que sería una pena irnos sin haberla usado, el pobre Ichi se molestó en buscarnos una habitación así-el capitán del sexto escuadrón permanecía inmóvil mientras su teniente cada vez se arrimaba más a el. Renji sin poder controlarse, tal vez porque era su último día en ese lugar a solas con su amado, o quizás porque estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y faltos de ropa, empezó a besar suavemente los hombros desnudos de su taichou que sobresalían del agua.

Byakuya se sobresaltó al sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre su piel, pero decidió seguir inmutable y sin abrir los ojos, estado que no le duró mucho cuando Abarai cambió de objetivo y dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello del moreno, que no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza para que este tuviera mayor comodidad de acceso, así como de soltar ligeros gemidos de placer. Al escuchar esos agradables sonidos, el teniente, animado por la situación, decidió inspeccionar el cuerpo de su capitán bajo la cálida agua, sin cesar en su baño de besos en el cuello de su taichou donde además dejaba ligeras marcas.

La mano izquierda de Renji en su aventura bajo el agua, se encontró con el erecto miembro de Byakuya, que al notar el contacto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos encontrándose con las rojas orbes de su apasionado amante. Abarai no apartaba la mano del sexo del Kuchiki, y este, sonrojado por la vergüenza sumado con el calor que desprendía el agua, decidió dejarse llevar, y se lanzó a la boca del pelirrojo, fundiéndose ambos en un ardiente beso.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón no quería quedarse atrás, su subordinado estaba haciéndole perder la razón con sus incesantes caricias, así que decidió que el también podía hacerle lo mismo, por lo que mientras seguían besándose como si fuera el fin del mundo, Byakuya se posicionó frente al pelirrojo y comenzó su propia inspección hasta alcanzar la animada entrepierna de su teniente, que al notar el agradable contacto emitía sonidos roncos que hicieron sonreír interiormente al moreno.

Debido a la excitación, Renji aceleró la masturbación de su novio, que al llegar a la eyaculación no pudo evitar detener el beso y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de su teniente con la respiración entrecortada.

Abarai aprovechó el momento para coger al Kuchiki delicadamente de la cintura y posicionarlo sobre el. Byakuya al verse en esa postura rodeó las caderas del pelirrojo con sus piernas e hizo lo mismo con sus brazos tras la pelirroja cabeza, continuando con el baño de besos. Renji comenzó a buscar la entrada del moreno con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba a su ansiada presa. Una vez alcanzado el orificio, empezó a introducir poco a poco y delicadamente varios de sus dedos, hasta que su taichou se movió como ordenandole silenciosamente, que comenzara.

Y así lo hizo, con una ansiedad propia de su latente miembro que ya le reclamaba entrar en el moreno, pero con la suficiente delicadeza como para no hacerle mucho daño a este, entró.

Pero Byakuya sintió un dolor agudo que le hizo detener el beso y que sin darse cuenta unas diminutas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Ante esto, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó.

-¿Estas bien?-mientras decía esto estaba completamente inmóvil, como temiendo lastimar más a su capitán, si había algo que tenía muy claro, era que no quería que jamás Byakuya sufriera por su culpa, fuera por lo que fuera.

-Si...-el moreno tomó una gran bocanada de aire-...sigue...-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sintió una terrible vergüenza, nunca se creyó capaz de darle a Renji ese tipo de orden alguna vez en su vida, pero estaba entre sus brazos, y no podía dejar a medias ese momento que tanto tiempo esperó, ser suyo de una vez por todas y para siempre.

Renji, comenzó a moverse, y mientras lo hacía, inundaba de besos el torso de su capitán que sobresalía del agua mientras le decía que lo amaba sin cesar, éste, se dejaba hacer y pudo empezar a disfrutar de la excitante situación, que tras unos minutos, se volvió mucho más placentera para ambos.

El pelirrojo aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, ninguno de los dos podía evitar los sonidos que se escapaban de sus bocas sin que ellos los pudieran ni quisieran detener. Ninguno de los dos había sentido algo así jamás.

Hasta que, al cabo de un rato, por fin llegó el final, donde ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer y eyacularon, Renji dentro de Byakuya y éste en el agua.

Cuando finalmente pudieron bajar de la nube en la que se encontraban, salieron del agua, se pusieron algo de ropa y cenaron sin separarse ni un segundo, mientras se propinaban besos y caricias sin cesar. Esa sería su última noche en ese romántico lugar, y al día siguiente les tocaría volver a casa. La pregunta ahora era...¿qué les dirían en la sociedad de almas?


	28. Así acabó todo

**Así acabó todo**

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el Gotei, todos los shinigamis que pasaban por ahí instantáneamente posaron sus ojos sobre ellos, lo que les provocó un intenso estado de incomodidad, y más sabiendo, lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, era como si supieran lo que había pasado. Ambos habían acordado actuar como de costumbre, hasta que el capitán Kuchiki no hablase con el comandante Yamamoto, cosa que, claro está, iba a hacer enseguida.

Se dirigieron una silenciosa despedida con la mirada y partieron por distintos caminos.

Renji, como no podía ser menos, y pletórico como estaba, sin demora fue a buscar a sus amigos, empezando por Ikkaku, para contarle todo lo que había pasado y la inmensa felicidad que sentía.

Por fortuna para el, no solo se topó con el calvito, sino con el novio de este y además Hisagi y Kira.

-¡Ey chicos!-Abarai sentía que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de contarle nada a nadie en su vida y se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

Como era de esperar, todos sus amigos se entusiasmaron al verle y comenzaron a bombardearle a preguntas, que el pelirrojo procuraba no responder ya que quería contarles todo lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana con pelos y señales empezando por el primer día.

Cuando por fin logró hacerlos callar, les narró todo lo acontecido desde que pusieron un pie en Tokyo. Ikkaku y Yumichika asentían como si estuvieran atentos a la historia y fuera la primera vez que la oían, Hisagi bostezaba de vez en cuando controlándose interiormente para no decirle a su amigo que fuera directamente a lo que pasó tras su pública declaración en el acuario, y Kira apenas podía miralo a la cara por si se le delataba la culpabilidad por lo de Keikun.

Renji estaba muy ansioso por desahogarse, les contó absolutamente todo y por suerte no se dio cuenta de que el interés de los que le escuchaban aumentó cuando llegó a la última noche en el hotel- así...que Byakuya y yo oficialmente estamos juntos-concluyó el pelirrojo con una inmensa sonrisa.

En el acto, sus amigos se le echaron encima muy contentos, dándole efusivos abrazos, palmaditas en la espalda y con comentarios como '_ya era hora_' o '_menos mal que espabilaste_'.

Y tras tantas muestras de alegría, Kira como no podía más y desde su punto de vista ya no tenía importancia, soltó lo que tanto le torturaba-al final sirvió de mucho que contratásemos a Keikun- a pesar de que lo dijo inocentemente, todas las miradas, incluida la de Shuuhei lo atravesaron, haciéndole sentir el ser más pequeño del universo.

-¿Qué hicisteis qué?-Abarai sintió como sus puños se cerraban y unas inmensas ganas de matar florecían en su cuerpo-vosotros...¿contratasteis a ese imbécil?-Yumichika automáticamente se escondió tras Ikkaku como si eso fuera a servir de algo, Kira se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de clarísimo arrepentimiento y Hisagi no sabía hacia que lado echarse a correr. Por suerte para todos, Madarame habló.

-Eh, que de no ser por ese Tsuchiya jamás habrías sido capaz de declararte a tu taichou, solo lo hicimos para que salieras de tu ensoñación y te dieras cuenta de que podías perder lo más valioso que tenías.-tras decir esto se sintió tan bien consigo mismo que tubo que añadir- así que en vez de echarnos la bronca tendrías que darnos las gracias.

El pelirrojo no salia de su asombro, a pesar de que Keikun se las hizo pasar canutas, el calvito tenía toda la razón, así que derrotado tubo que darles las gracias, recuperando el buen humor que tenía en un principio.

Byakuya, por su parte y como no podía ser de otra manera, había ido de cabeza a hablar con el comandante general, con la firme determinación de que pasase lo que pasase no lo separarían de Renji, al fin y al cabo, ya perdió un amor una vez y no le pasaría de nuevo, el también merecía ser feliz.

Así que tras anunciarse, y ser recibido se encontró con el capitán de la primera división, que muy alegre le preguntó por su fin de semana en el mundo humano.

-Muy bien Yamamoto taichou, conocimos muchos lugares y compramos regalos...pero...pasó algo más de lo que quería hablarle urgentemente...-había llegado la hora de la verdad, saber si su amor estaría prohibido o de lo contrario aceptado, las caras de todos sus antepasados pasaron por su mente y sintió miedo, miedo a que le negasen la felicidad que tanto deseaba, aun así se armó de valor, era ahora o nunca, no pensaba esconderse de nada ni de nadie-verá...durante el viaje...mi teniente Abarai Renji y yo...-tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, no iba a ser capaz de ver la expresión en la cara del mayor al soltar la bomba-nos dimos cuenta de que nos amamos y queremos estar juntos...con o sin su aprobación...aunque eso suponga...

-Lo apruebo-interrumpió el anciano apenas sin inmutarse, adornando sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, el moreno alzó la vista para verlo, no pudiendo disimular su expresión de anonadado-¿qué hay de malo en que dos personas se quieran?...además se que el objetivo de ese viaje era para que vosotros acabarais juntos por lo que tengo entendido- el labio inferior de Byakuya casi llega al suelo, mientras que Yamamoto comenzaba a reírse animadamente, tal vez al ver el efecto que habían causado sus palabras en el consternado capitán del sexto escuadrón-¿sorprendido? Yo me entero de todo lo que pasa en esta sociedad-continuaba con sus risas-puedes retirarte, no tengo ningún problema en que tú y tu teniente anden juntos, siempre y cuando no afecte vuestro trabajo-dedicó una cálida sonrisa al Kuchiki, que solo pudo hacer una reverencia y salir de allí aun cavilando sobre lo acontecido.

Nada más salir del lugar y darse cuenta de que lo que había pasado no era producto de su imaginación, se apresuró a su mansión, al fin y al cabo ahí es donde habían quedado que se encontraría con Renji tras hablar con su superior.

Y tal como lo esperaba, ahí estaba su pelirrojo, en la sala de estar, algo nervioso.

Byakuya que no podía contenerse y abrazando a Abarai con inmensa alegría le comunicó que no pasaba nada si estaban juntos, esto sentó muy bien al de rostro tatuado que además le dijo que de camino a la mansión se había topado con Kenpachi y no pudiéndose callar le había dicho a los cuatro vientos que amaba a su capitán y que por más que lo intentase no le serviría de nada, que no los separaría.

El moreno se sentía más dichoso que nunca, estaba con su ser amado y nadie de importancia para el, claro está, se oponía al amor que ambos se profesaban, no quería separarse de Abarai por nada del mundo y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo, pero éste cortó el abrazo pillando por sorpresa al capitán, que alzó la vista y se percató de que su teniente estaba algo sonrojado y apartaba la vista.

-Etto...-Renji se notaba avergonzado, pero era algo que quería decir desde la noche anterior, no podía perder más tiempo para soltarlo-hay algo que...me gustaría que te pusieras porque te quedaban muy bien...si no te importa...

Byakuya puso cara de no entender absolutamente nada mientras que su enamorado se levantaba y sacaba algo de la maleta que había llevado al viaje-¿de que se trata?-no pudo evitar preguntar, algo preocupado por el rubor de su compañero, pero en cuanto este le enseñó que se trataba de las orejas de neko no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

**FIN**


End file.
